Somethings Never Change
by KRicci93
Summary: New discoveries about her family heritage bring Videl and Gohan closer, meanwhile, disruptions in the Other World bring devastation to Earth, can the Z-Fighters turn things around? I do not own DBZ. Please Review.
1. The Sparring Session

_**Chapter 1: The Sparring Session and the Father Son Talk.**_

**Some of my ideas were inspired by a story written by Razamataz22. Check out his stories when you get a chance. This is my first story, I hope you enjoy it.  
**

It's been 1 year since the evil Majin Buu ravaged the earth, and since the battle with Hirudegarn (See: DBZ: Wrath of the Dragon). Life on earth has once again become peaceful. It's about 6:00 AM on a Saturday, if quiet enough, the sounds of Goten and Trunks sparring can be heard in the the mountains around Goku's house. Trunks is now 9 years old, and Goten is 8 years old. They are both a little taller, Trunks hasn't had a hair cut in a few months, and Goten's hair is just a little longer than Gohan's was when he fought cell. They've gotton much stronger since the days of the Evil Majin Buu. Trunks is beginning to take on characteristics of his future counterpart, and Goten's appetite is continuously growing, sometimes even out eating his Father at the dinner table. Goku, wakes up around 6:30 AM to eat breakfast, then sets off to watch Goten and Trunks train. Goku's thoughts wander as he watches the trees and the grasses. He decides to take a swim on his way to the battle ground. His thoughts wind up to Gohan. _Gosh, Gohan just hasn't been himself lately. It's probably about that Videl girl that he hangs out with. Hmm... _He breaks from this thought upon arriving on a cliff above where Goten and Trunks are training.

"Wow, they've been at it for three hours straight and neither of them have broken a sweat." said Goku.

He was astonished, the boys were battling in mid air, punches and kicks being fired out of Goten and Trunks' bodies. Goten released a wild kick that just barely misses Trunks, leaving Goten off guard. With that, Trunks clamps his hands together and delivers a wild blow to Goten's stomach. Then, not releasing his grip, smashes Goten in the back, sending him flying into the ground.

"Well Goten, that's the third time you've tried that kick, and the third time I've countered it. Why don't you try something else?" shouted Trunks

"Alright then, I will! Just remember, you asked for it." Replied Goten.

"Quit talking and proove it"

"Alright, here I come!"

Trunks in a thought to himself, _Yeah, okay Goten, what ever you've come up with, I'll still counter it, just you watch, _as Goten flys toward him. Trunks gets ready to throw a punch, but Goten speeds around to the back of Trunks, but Trunks is quick to turn around and kick Goten up higher into the air. Goten stops and a smirk grows across his face. Then, he begins to charge down at Trunks. As Goten rushes back toward Trunks, Trunks notices that Goten is getting ready to try the same kick again, as a puzzled Goku watches._ Okay Goten, I know you're smarter than that, what have you got in store? _Goten fires off the kick and it is once again dodged by Trunks, then Trunks goes for the same counter as before, only this time, Goten leaves a phantom like image behind instead of himself. Trunks becomes confused. Goku, lost in thought, _Ahh, the afterimage technique. _Trunks looks in every direction, but can't seem to spot Goten, but Goku knows exactly where he is.

"Look out below!" Yelled Goten from above.

"What!" Said a startled Trunks as he looks up, but it is too late, Goten delivers an elbow to Trunks' head, sending him flying into the ground.

_Wow, that was different, smart kid. _Trunks thought to himself. _Better keep my eye on him._

Goten pulled his arms to his sides and cuped his hands.

"Kaaa... Meeee... Haaaaaa... Meeee..." Goten uttered these words while gathering up Ki. After a few seconds, the Ki energy started to form into a blueish colored orb of light.

Trunks smirked as he watched. "I hope you know that this isn't going to work Goten!"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that, HAAA!" Goten yelled, as he thrusts his hands forward and fires the blast at Trunks. Trunks jumped up out of the way, but was too slow to realize that Goten has rushed behind him, and in no time, Goten had Trunks in a Full Nelson.

"Wow, incredible, I guess all of that training has paid off!" Said Goku, impressed by his son's maneuver. Gohan is now awake and joins his Father on the cliff side.

"Morning Dad," He said... "Wow, these boys are really tearing it up out there."

"Yeah, it's crazy, I haven't enjoyed watching a fight like this in a long time, hey son, don't you have school today?"

"Yeah." Gohan said in a sad tone.

"You sound depressed, want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"It's about Videl, right? Something is wrong. Hmm, now just stand still..."

"Umm, Dad?" Gohan asked confused,

"Just a second Gohan." his father said as his he walked around him, scanning him over.

"Well, this is the interpretation I get. You're in love with Videl, but you're afraid to admit it to her, and I bet she feels the same way about you."

"Well, how do you figure that?" Gohan asked with increasing interest.

"Don't worry about it just yet Gohan, come on, kick back and enjoy the show." Goku smiled at Gohan, then looked back out to the battle between friends. Gohan wanted to ask him more, but figured that his father was right, then he looked out to the battle as well. Goten still had the Full Nelson locked on Trunks and Trunks' temper began to boil. He is struggled to escape but Goten's lock is so tight that Trunks began to lose consciousness.

"Well Trunks, this is payback time." Said Goten with a sarcastic tone.

Trunks completley confused, "What do you mean payback time."

"Don't give me that, you know, the World Marital Arts Tournament. This is the same thing that you did to me."

"Oh really? Well if that's the case, then I'll just escape the same way you did."

Goten puzzled "What?"

Trunks began to build up his power and started to yell. A golden aura begun to surround him, "Now it's time Goten" Trunks says as Goten was struggling to keep the hold. Trunks' long hair becomes spikey and stands up and outward and becomes golden, and his eyes become turquoise blue, his muscles bulge slightly, and the golden aura flashes and lights up the mountains. Trunks breaks the hold, turns around and punches Goten in the face, knocking him to the ground. Trunks lands a few feet away from Goten.

"Hey bud, you okay? I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought we agreed not to go Super Saiyan during our training."

"Yeah well, I guess when you put me in the same situation that I put you in at the championships, it's only fair to do what you did to me Goten."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Trunks extended his hand to Goten to help him up, then Trunks went back to his base form. Back on the cliff, Gohan watched them with a puzzled look on his face. Goku looked at his son with concern.

"Hey, Gohan, whats up? Still thinking about Videl?"

"No, It's just that I've never seen Trunks act like this. He's becoming more friendly."

Goku lightened up. "Yeah, it's quite a change. He is becoming more like our friend from the future."

"Yeah, I can tell. It's nice to see." Trunks and Goten high five and begin working their way up to the cliff.

"So Dad, want to eat breakfast before I leave for school?" Asks Gohan, expecting a huge yes from his bottomless pit of a father.

"No thanks son, I'm stuffed." Goku sayed as he pats his stomach with joy.

"Dad, you can't be serious, since when are you EVER full!"

"Since I got up this morning, I already ate, I'm surprised that Chi Chi hasn't screamed yet, there is a stack of dishes about as tall as the ceiling in the kitchen." From a distance, Chi Chi's voice can be heard, and shaking the ground.

"GOOOOKKKUUUUU! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!"

Gohan covered his ears to block out the screeching noise, as Goku just stood there smiling. "Yep, that's your mother for you Gohan." Goten and Trunks made it up to the cliff and greet the duo, and questioned why Chi Chi was yelling at Goku. "Oh, Don't worry about it guys..." Goku says, "You'll find out when we get back to the house. I say, we fly slowly to buy some time, maybe she'll have calmed down by then." Everyone agreed and with that, they all flew off toward home.

**It looks like Gohan is having Girl Problems, and it also looks like Goku is in deep trouble. We will find out :]**


	2. The Bonding Begins

_**Chapter 2: The Bonding Begins.**_

**Please keep in mind that I am writing this as I go, so I hope I'm doing alright.**

**

* * *

**Videl was at home getting ready for school. "God I hope he will listen." she said, her voice sad and confused. "My nightmares, they're so realish. I don't usually dream much. I hope he won't think I'm crazy, or won't like me. No, I know he'll understand. He's a swe..." She was interrupted by her father calling her downstairs for breakfast.

"Videl, time to eat. To be a true martial artist you have to eat all your meals." Mr. Satan said in that thick voice of his.

_Oh well, at least I know Gohan listen to me._ She thought to her self. "Coming daddy!" she yelled down the stairs, she grabbed her bags and went down to the kitchen for some breakfast. There, she ate a peaceful breakfast with her father. _Something is odd about that man this morning. He is so... relaxed... he's not all high strung like he normally is. Oh well._ With that thought, she ate her breakfast and headed off for school.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Son residents, things were everything but peacefull to say the least.

"But Chi Chi... I..." Goku said in angst.

"No buts Mister, you're the one doing the dishes today! And you are forbidden from going fishing today."

"No fishing? Chi Chi, you know I..."

"Goku, I've made up my mind." Chi Chi snapped at her husband, who now had a sad look on his face. She turned away for a minute and pondered. Then she looked back at her husband. "Oh Goku, I can never stay mad at you anymore. You're too much. Tell you what, I'll help you do the dishes today." Goku looked up with a big smile on his face.

"Really? I promise that I'll try not to break anything." Goku said in satisfaction. "Hey, where did Gohan, Goten and Trunks go?"

"I don't know, Gohan left for school, but I don't know where the other two boys went. Gosh, those trouble makers, can't take your eye off of them for even a second anymore." Chi Chi said laughingly. Goku laughed along side her.

* * *

Gohan was already on his way to school, Goten and Trunks followed but split away from Gohan to go to Trunks' house, leaving Gohan some time to think.

_Okay, I prey to Kami that everything is okay with Videl. I don't know why, but lately all I can think about is her. I've never felt this way about a girl before. It feels... different._ Gohan's thoughts were focused on Videl, he felt like something might be wrong, but at the same time, had a feeling that he had never felt before. Soon enough he saw the school and was prepared for anything. He landed on top of the school and ran inside before anyone could notice him. He went to his locker and found a note inside. _Hmm, I wonder what this is,_ thought Gohan. He opened the letter and read it too himself in his mind. _Dear Gohan, I need to talk to you about something important. Meet me on the roof during lunch. Videl._ Gohan thought to himself _Don't worry Videl, I'll be there._

_

* * *

_

"What's wrong?" Videl's friend Erasa said.

"What? Sorry, I thought I heard something." Replied Videl.

"Isn't it hard to believe Videl?"

"Isn't what hard to believe?"

"Gohan." Erasa said.

"What about Gohan? The fact that he's going to be late again?"

"No, the fact that he is The Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter." Since Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and was wearing the Saiyaman outfit at the time, everyone on school knew it was Gohan, and everyone wanted to see Gohan transform in person. His teachers were not aware of it though. Gohan refused because he believed that it would stir up trouble.

"Erasa, you've said that every day since last year at the tournament. Can't you just drop it? ." She said. _Gohan, hurry up, I'm going to go insane at this rate._ She thought to herself.

Gohan was on the other side of school, running to class, when suddenly he heard something, or thought he heard something. _Whoa, what was that? Did I just hear... Videl? But, I don't see her. Well, I better hurry, the bell is going to ring anytime._ Sure enough, the bell began to ring, and just as Gohan was opening the door.

"Oh, there he is." Said Erasa. "He looks a little confused."

"Yeah," replied Videl, "He does kind of look out of it." _That's okay Gohan, we can talk later about it. _Gohan took his seat next to Videl, they greeted each other and smiled.

"Hey Videl, did I make it fast enough for you?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Videl said sarcastically as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. She leaned over into his ear and asked "Did you get that note I left you?"

Gohan whispered back "Yes, I did, I'll be there."

"Okay."

Class began for the students of Orange Star High School. Classes went by slowly, but it was worth it to Gohan and Videl, because they knew they would be talking about something important. Lunch finally came and the two met right on the roof where Gohan lands each day to enter school.

"Hey Gohan, thanks for meeting with me."

"No Problem Videl. So... whats going on?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should talk to you about this but, my life has become very strange lately."

Gohan looked at her in interest. "How so Videl?"

"Well, I've been having strange nightmares. They start out with my mother holding me as a baby. Then, the image begins to crack like glass. Then, the glass shatters completely and I see this giant monster." She paused for a moment, looked down, then began to speak again. "I can't make out what the monster is, but in the background is a full moon." Gohan begins to look nervous about something. "Something wrong Gohan?"

"Umm, not at all, keep going Videl." The young lady nodded her head, and continued.

"Well, at first, within my dream I lose consciousness and the last thing I can hear is the sound of people screaming. When I wake up within my dream, I am laying on the ground. Surprised to find that my clothes have been torn right off, and I am bruised everywhere. The city has been completely destroyed. I look down, and that's when I wake up." The dream left a puzzled look on Gohan's face. "What Gohan? Videl asked. Gohan did not answer right away, it took him a few seconds to regain his focus.

"I'm sorry Videl, I was just thinking, that's all. I hope your nightmares stop. I'm here for you, so whenever you need to talk..."

"Thank you Gohan." Videl said as she rushed him for a hug. He hesitated, but then hugged her back. His heart began to race faster than it ever had. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, and in that moment, time froze. They only thing that they could see was each other. This moment was interrupted by the bell and they both came back to their senses.

"Thanks for listening Gohan." Videl said cheerfully.

"Anytime." Gohan replied.

School carried on through the end of the day. Gohan and Videl flew off to Videl's house. They talked about how school went, what homework their was, and how glad they were to have missed lunch. They dropped down in front of the house. Videl and Gohan walked up to the door and tried to open it, but i was locked.

"That's strange." Said Videl, "He's usually home around this time." She knocked on the door a few times... "Daddy, are you in there?"

"Just a second sweetheart, I just gotta, hey... Buu, Don't eat that!" Hercule shouted.

"Sounds like your father has his hands full." Gohan said. Just then, the door opened up, and Mr. Satan stood in the door.

"Hi Daddy!" Videl said cheerfully.

"Uh, hey there sweetie." Mr. Satan said, sweat dripping from his face.

"Hello Mr. Satan, how are you today?" Said Gohan respectfully.

"Oh, hello Gohan, I'm doing quite alright. I would be doing my marital arts training, but a certain pink man turned my couch into chocolate, and ate it before I could stop him. Well I don't blame him, I'd do the same thing if I was that hungry."

Gohan began to laugh. "Well, I hope everything works out for you Mr. Satan. See you soon." With that, Gohan bid his friend Videl goodbye, and flew off towards home, hoping that his mother and father have made up.

* * *

"That's strange." King Kai said. "It's oddly familiar. I've got a bad feeling about this."


	3. Does This Mean Trouble?

_**Chapter 3: Does This Mean Trouble?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So how was your day Gohan?" His mother asked.

"Oh you know, same old same old." Replied Gohan. "So did you guys make up yet?"

"Ask your father." Chi Chi said in a depressed manner. "We were fine after this mornings fight but all of the sudden he got upset and went up to the bedroom, and I don't why, or if I did anything wrong."

"It's okay Mom, I'll go find out whats wrong." Gohan said as he gave her mother a hug. He walked up the stairs thinking about what possibly could have gone wrong. Once he got to the top of the stairs, he thought to himself. _Okay father, what's on your mind?_ Gohan went up to the door and knocked. "Hey, knock knock, anybody home?"

"Hey Gohan." Said Goku from his room, "Come on in." Gohan opened the door slowly and walked in. As he was shutting the door, he heard Goku mumbling to himself.

"What's the matter Dad?"

"I don't know, I've been like this all day and don't know why. Chi Chi hasn't bothered to come up here, I think it's either because she's confused, or afraid or something."

"Afraid of you, come on dad, I don't think mom is afraid of you." Gohan said.

Well, I am acting differently. I wish I knew why. " Goku said sadly, then he sat up looking at the floor.

Just then, an aroma filled the room, it was Chi Chi's cooking. Upon smelling this, Goku's entire attitude changed.

"Hey, that smell." Goku said. "Yes! Alright! Food! I'm Starving! Last one down stairs is a rotton egg!" Goku then jumped up and flew down the stairs. Gohan stared in awe.

"Well, he's back to normal." Gohan said. He laughed and started to walk toward the door." Just then Chi Chi's voice could be heard all through out the house.

"Hey, Goku, it's not ready yet! Wait." Goku began yelling in agony.

"That's hot, Ahh!"

"Told ya it wasn't ready, you have to let it cool."

"Sorry." Goku said. Gohan simply laughed and went down stairs.

* * *

"Hey, Piccolo, could you come here for a minute?" Asked the young Guardian of Earth, Dende, who was standing by the edge of the lookout, watching the Earth.

"I'll be right there Dende." Said Piccolo, who was finishing up his medatation. Dende watched as Piccolo levitated his way over to Dende, then he stood up and looked at the Young Guardian. "Yes Dende, what is it?"

"I need you to help me, I'm sensing something dark, it's very faint, but it feels like a dark ki signature." Dende told Piccolo.

"Okay, give me a second." Piccolo closed his eyes and searched the Earth for the dark ki signature that Dende detected. Within a couple of minutes, Piccolo locked on to the darkness. "Well Dende, you were right, there is a faint ki signature, and it's dark, very dark."

"Piccolo? Are you there Piccolo?" a voice echoed throughout the lookout.

"Who is there?" Piccolo asked.

"Oh come one Piccolo, you should know me, he he, he he." The voice went on. "You don't remember me Piccolo?"

"Look, I don't feel like playing your games. Who are you!" Piccolo demanded.

"Okay okay, relax Piccolo, it's me, King Kai."

"Ah, King Kai. I should have known it was you. What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"I feel the presence of a very dark force on planet Earth. I know you and Dende must have sensed it."

"Yes sir," Said Dende, "We did feel it, but it was faint to us."

"Yes, it was faint, I detected it this morning, I tried to contact Goku but I could not get through to him. It's usually no sweat when it comes to Goku, but I could not contact him this morning." Said King Kai. Piccolo and Dende looked at each other seriously, then back up to the sky. "It was weird, I could sense him, but when I tried communicating with him, I did not get anything. Not even a single hello, can you believe that? After everything I've done for that guy, and he doesn't even say hello, how..."

"King Kai..." Piccolo interupted. "Something may be wrong, I'll try and talk to Gohan, he lives there, he would know if anything is wrong with his father, I hope."

* * *

Things were very bad at the Capsule Corporation.

"VEGETA! STOP!" yelled a horrified Bulma. "What? I can't cook now? Is that it?" Bulma was in total fear and disbelief. "I Thought you changed Vegeta! I really did!" Vegeta had smashed holes into at least three walls, and broken ten coffee tables. All Bulma could do was hope that Vegeta would relax. Tears began to forn in her eyes, she was unable to control her emotions and began crying. Vegeta stopped walking toward Bulma, and the rage in his eyes vanished. It appeared that Vegeta came to his senses. Bulma looked at him in "Vegeta, a.. are you okay?"

"Bu... Bulma? Wha... What happened?" Vegeta looked at his wife in pain and then fell onto the floor. Bulma dried up her tears and rushed to her husband.'

"Oh Vegeta, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, Vegeta wake up, please, wake up."

"B... Bulma... I'm... I..." Vegeta lost consciousness.

Gohan had just arrived outside the front door "Knock Knock, anybody in there. It's me, Gohan." Said the young half breed from the mountains.

"Just, a second" Yelled Bulma as she got up and ran to the door. She opened the door "Hey Gohan, whats up?"

"Nothing really, just some weird things happeneing at home. That's not suprising though." Gohan said. He looked over Bulma's shoulder and was shocked. "What in the world happened in here!"

"Oh, just Vegeta. He got mad for no reason and started tearing the house apart. But now, he doesn't even remember what happened." Bulma said in disgust.

"Thats funny, Dad was acting weird today too. I mean, not violently, but just not himself. That is until he smelled mom's cooking." They both laughed, and Bulma invited Gohan in.

* * *

"Hey Piccolo," Dende called, "I felt that dark force again, but it was much stronger."

"Yes Dende, I felt it too. I better get in touch with Goku, we need to figure out what is going on before it gets out of control.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta has woken up and has joined Bulma and Gohan in the living room. Goku and Chi Chi have also arrived, and have joined them.

"That's odd, weird, I acted quite funny today myself, till I smelled her cooking." Goku said in amusement.

"Yeah, " Chi Chi said, "And you also burnt your tongue, gosh, it's like you've never seen food before."

Goku laughed.

Gohan sat on the end of the couch quietly. _Wow, this is all strange. First today at school, and now Vegeta is going insane, and Dad is just... well, he's still Dad. What in Kami's name is going on._ As he thought these words, a voice entered the room.

"Gohan?" The voice said "It's me, Dende. Are you there." Everyone in the room looked up toward the sky.

_Well, I didn't think that would get his attention _thought Gohan.

"Hello? Gohan? Are you there?" Said Dende again. Everyone looked at Gohan, who was in a trance.

"GOHAN! WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION, YOUR FRIEND IS TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!" Shouted Piccolo. Everyone plugged their ears and Gohan snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry, I'm here now. Whats up?" Asked the now embarrased Gohan.

"We've been sensing a dark force on planet Earth. It started out faint, but it spiked up twice this today, and we don't know what went wrong." Piccolo said.

"We don't want to do anything with it just yet. It has gone away for the time being, but if anything is to happen again, we will need to take action." Added Dende. The group in Bulma's living room sat around looking at each other confused.

"So, should we all meet up and try to figure out what is happening?" Asked Goku.

"Don't worry about that..." Said Piccolo... "We'll let you know."

"Okay then, keep in touch guys." Goku said pleased, he turned back at the group, then with a concerned look on his face, looked back to the sky. "Hey guys?"

"Yes Goku?" Said Dende.

"If we have to have a meeting, can we do it on the lookout? You guys have some really amazing food up there, and I know after getting up there, I am going to be starving." Goku said in his usual joyfull voice. Everybody in the room fell over.

Dende with hesitation "Sure Goku, there will be some food ready."

"Your going to regret that Dende." Piccolo said to the young guardian.

"Great, alright, Awesome! Food!" Goku yelled loudly, and as he yelled this, Goten and Trunks came running out of no where! They both at the same time start jabbering on about food and how hungry they are.

"Okay guys, we'll feed you." A piece of the the ceiling fell down on the last remaining coffee table in the house "... Just as soon as we clean this place up a little bit."

With that, reconstructing the house began. Bulma and Chi Chi started cleaning up the kitchen. Gohan and Vegeta began rebuilding the frame for the walls, and Goku, Goten and Trunks went out to get some new coffee tables for the house. By evening, the house was as good as new.

"Well, we better get going home, see you soon." Said Goku.

"See you later Goku." replied Bulma. Goku and his family flew off toward home.

Goku held Chi Chi in his arms, while Goten and Gohan flew next to each other.

Elsewhere:

"Well, what are the results?"

"Not good. The effects were not as we planned. Only one of them was affected properly."

"Hmm... Abandon the original plan."

"What... But sir... I..."

"Don't worry, this plan will be much more effective, I almost forgot what I was capable of." Evil Laugh.

"Yes master."


	4. Do I Know You?

_**Chapter 4: Do I Know You?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Three days have passed since the strange occurrences with Chi Chi and Vegeta, things have been calm, and there was no word from Piccolo and Dende about this "Dark Force." Gohan was getting ready for school. _Today should be a good day, last day this week. _Gohan was smiling then he thought _Gosh, I can't wait for the weekend. _He grabbed his bag and went out into the kitchen. There, his mother was cooking breakfast, and Goku was asleep hunched over the table.

"Good morning son, what are you planning on doing today?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Well, if I can, probably go around the city after school." Gohan replied with a laugh.

"Oh, I see. So you're going to stall a little while before you come home right?" Chi Chi said.

Gohan looked down and blushed. "Yes mom, remember what we talked about the other day." Said Gohan. "You already approved of it, so just make sure Dad doesn't eat all of the food for the weekend."

"Oh, don't worry son, I'll keep him in line." Chi Chi said with a smirk. "She'll make a lovely bride Gohan."

"Mom stop embarrassing me!" Gohan yelled. His mother looked at him confused and his father sat up and yawned. Gohan then stopped and turned away. "I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to yell. I have to go. See you guys later." Gohan opened the door and flew off.

"Hey Mom, does that mean Gohan is having a guest over?" Goten asked.

"Yes it does Goten."

"Yay! Alright! I love it when there is guests over!" Goten yelled in excitement. "Is there anything you want me to do?"

Chi Chi looked at Goku, who was sitting back in his chair, still half asleep. _Hmm... that man is so handsome._ "Yes Goten," she said, "Go out and catch some fish, I'm sure your father would be really happy to have fish for dinner."

"Okay." Goten said. "I'll be back later, I'm going to try and catch the biggest fish possible." Then he turned around and flew out to go fishing.

"Mmmm... what is that smell?" Goku said while yawning. "It smells amazing!" Chi Chi looked at her husband and smiled.

"It's breakfast, but I don't think you're getting any." Chi Chi said sarcastically. "Unless of course..." Chi Chi began to blush and bite her lip. Goku looked at her, then at the food, then at her again. He thought _I'm so hungry, but then again, it has been a while. But I'm hungry. _Goku thought for a minute, then answered...

"Alright Chi Chi, how about this. If you let me eat breakfast, then I'll be more than ready, cause right n" Goku said with a smile.

Chi Chi sighed. "Well at least you're being honest." She bit her lip again. Goku watched. "Alright..." Chi Chi said, "You get your breakfast, but you'll be in trouble if I don't get a 'reward' for feeding you this morning."

Goku jumped out of his seat. "Oh yeah! Alright! Breakfast and..." Chi Chi cut him off.

"Shh! Goku, we don't want the whole world to know now do we?"

Goku whispered. "Oh right. Sorry." _This is going to be awesome! Food!_

* * *

"Wow, it's rather dark this morning." Said Gohan flying toward School. On his way, he spotted Videl flying as well. "Hello down there." He Called. Videl looked up and saw him waving to her.

"Hello Gohan, good morning, you can fly next to me ya know." Videl yelled back. Gohan flew down to where Videl was flying and greeted her with a smile. "You're quite cheery today Gohan. What's gotten into you?"

"Well, I guess i'm just.. umm..." Gohan quieted down.

"Just what Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Oh nothing." _Videl,_ he thought _I really want to take you out after school, but I don't know why it's so hard for me to ask._ Videl looked at Gohan.

"Did you say something?"

"Who, me? No, I don't think so."

"I could have sworn you said something to me." Videl was curious. _Well, if you want to go out, we can Gohan. _Thought Videl.

"What?" said Gohan.

"Huh, nothing Gohan." She replied. "I was thinking, maybe after school, we can go hang out." Said Videl, who began to blush. Gohan looked at her with delight.

"Sure, that would be nice Videl." Gohan said. She Smiled at Gohan. They sped up so they wouldn't be late.

School started. They sat next to each other in each class. They would occasionally get distracted by one another, and when called upon, say something completely off topic, and the class would laugh. At lunch, they discussed their plans.

"So, Gohan, what do you think we should do after school?" Videl asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure, go to a movie, walk around town? I'm not too sure."

"Well, I was thinking we could just walk around town today, we fly enough as it is." Said Videl with a humorous tone.

Gohan smiled "Yeah, sure. I'd like that." Videl then smiled, and the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"So, meet me at the front door after school." Videl said beggining to blush.

Gohan blushing as well. "Sure thing."

* * *

In the Capsule Corporation, young Trunks is sitting in his room, reflecting on some of the adventures he's had the past year. _So weird, I mean, I knew I wasn't a normal child, but everything I've been through since that disgusting creep Buu, it's so annoying. Grrrr. Then that Hirudegarn guy had to come along and destroy everything. Grrr. I'm just glad that Tapion guy ever came around. He was awesome. _Trunks sat on his bed, grabbing the sword that Tapion gave him before his departure. He admired the sword, missing his friend. _Thanks Tapion, I'll use this sword wisely._

"Trunks honey... where are you?" Called Bulma. Trunks didn't answer, he was in a trance, staring at the sword "Trunks?" Bulma walked up to the door and knocked. "Trunks, you in there?"

"Yes mom, you can come in ya know." Trunks said. Bulma opened the door and looked at Trunks with concern. Trunks never stayed in his room all day, so what must be bothering him. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I miss him mom." Said Trunks. "I miss him alot. Just when I had thought that I had another friend, he had to go back home."

"I know Trunks, you really liked him. But you know, people from other planets have their families back home too." Bulma said, "Besides, I'm sure he'll never forget you."

Trunks looked at the sword and sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hopefully this thing will come in handy." Trunks looked up at his mom and smiled.

"That's the spirit..." Bulma paused as Vegeta walked by Trunks room. She continued "Now come on, Daddy promised to take you and me out to the circus later."

Upon hearing this, Vegeta lost it. "WHAT! I NEVER SAID SUCH A THING WOMAN!" Bulma and Trunks both laughed. Trunks got up and placed his sword next to his bed and walked out of the room with Bulma.

"Come on Vegeta," She said, "It'll be fun." Bulma and Trunks began to walk down the hall.

Vegeta though for a moment. "Absolutely not, I have no time for it. I have training to do. True warriors stay prepared." Vegeta turned his back the other way, crossed his arms, and tilted his head up. Bulma stopped and turned around, and thought for a minute. Her face lit up as she got an idea. She walked up to Vegeta, wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head on his shoulder.

She then moved her face close to Vegeta's ear and whispered, "If you take us out to the circus, you'll be rewarded handsomely."

"What kind of reward?" Vegeta asked with interest.

Bulma replied in an arousing voice. "Well, maybe later, you and I can..." Bulma was interupted when Vegeta shook himself free.

"Alright." He said as he turned around. "Be ready in ten minutes, we are going to the circus." Trunks became filled with joy and began hopping up and down.

"Yes sir." Trunks said with excitement. He ran down stairs to get his shoes ready. Bulma winked at Vegeta and leaned in for a kiss. Vegeta did the same and kissed her back. Then Bulma turned away and began to walk toward the stairs. Vegeta watched his wife walk away, he closely examined her curves.

Vegeta thought to himself _Yes, I truely am one lucky saiyan prince._

* * *

The bell signaling the end of school rang, and Videl was at the front door waiting for Gohan. Unfortunately for her, Sharpner showed up and began trying to score a date. But that ended quickly when Gohan arrived at the door.

"Hey Videl, so what did he want?" Gohan asked.

"Hrmph! Just Sharpner being a total dweeb again." Videl replied.

"Oh, well, ready to go?"

"Sure, I've been ready all day." Videl said. They got up and walked off. Their "date" started off nicely. They first went to an ice cream shop. There, Videl had one bowl of Ice Cream, while Gohan, with his father's ginormous appetite, had about twenty bowls of ice cream. Videl watched him slurp down each bowl, each only taking five seconds to get through. They left the shop, but not after Gohan got a cone to share with Videl. Videl was astounded by Gohan's appetite, but she was feeling something more for Gohan build up, feelings that she hadn't felt before. She didn't want to tell Gohan, not yet. She still needed to figure out what these dreams she was having meant. Before long, the sun had began to set, but this didn't mean their night was over.

* * *

"Uh oh." Said Dende.

"What is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes, please do tell." Mr. Popo added.

"I am sensing that dark force again." Dende said.

"Should we tell the others?" Piccolo said in concern.

"I don't think so, I'm sensing it from Satan City, and right now, Gohan is out on the town with Videl. If anything happens, he'll be there."

"Can Gohan handle it alone?" Piccolo asked.

"I think so, it's not much stronger than him, I think he'll be just fine."

Piccolo sighed. "So, Gohan is out on a date." Piccolo said as he turned to walk back to his meditation spot. "Slacker." He said to himself.

* * *

The sun was setting, and it was almost time for Gohan to head home.

"Today was amazing Gohan." Videl told him.

"Yeah, you really think so?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Too bad it's over."

"Not yet it's not." Gohan said.

"What do you mean Gohan?" Videl asked. Gohan blushed and looked down.

"Well, I called your house the other day, and your father answered. I talked to him for a little while, he said you were asleep." Gohan paused. "He said that he wanted this weekend to himself, to rearrange his thoughts." Videl listened to Gohan's words with interest, and looked into his eyes. "I asked if I could help in anyway, and he told me there is one way, he told me that it was alright for you to stay at my house this weekend, if my mother approved of course." Gohan stopped.

"That's odd, my Dad would never let me stay at a boys house."

"Well, he said if it was any other boy, he'd have none of it, but because it's me, he was fine with it."

"That's great Gohan, but... Did your mother approve?"

Gohan sighed, and Videl looked down sadly, thinking that his mother had not approved of the idea. She sighed. Just then, Gohan put his arm around Videl's shoulder. "Of course she did! I wouldn't have told you all of this unless she had said yes. That would have been cruel." Videl looked up, she had some tears in her eyes, but then they dissapeared, and she smiled. "Videl, why were you crying?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just happy that I get to spend the weekend with you." She said, drying her tears. They stood up, and Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan. Gohan was about to do the same, but was interupted when the ground started to shake. The ground shook violently, causing signs suspended from buildings to crash onto the ground. Videl held Gohan as tight as she could. The shaking stopped, and they thought the worst was over. Down the street however, an explosion erupted from the innards of a coffee shop.

"Lets go check it out Videl, this could be trouble." Videl nodded her head, and the flew over to the coffee shop.

"Please... d... don't hurt me mister." The waiter said. "Please, I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me." His clothes were torn up, his red shirt was ripped completley off, and his pants had multiple slash marks in them. He was picked up by the throat by a large figure. His whole body was a very dark shade of grey, his eyes were completely red.

Gohan and Videl arrived. Both of them shocked to see this figure.

"Gohan, what is that thing?" Videl asked in fear.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Gohan said. He walked into the coffee shop. "Hey, who are you?" He yelled. No response. "I said..."

"I heard what you said." The figure replied in a familiar voice. Gohan looked at this figure with his battle face on. "Hmm, so you want to fight huh kid, alright..." The dark figure dropped the waiter. ".. Lets GO!" He yelled.

Gohan got in his battle stance but before he could block anything, he was kicked into the air. The Figure moved faster than Gohan could see, whch left Gohan off guard. Gohan looked down as the figure jumped toward Gohan. The figure and Gohan were face to face, and the battle began. Each of them throwing punches and kicks that would knock regular humans out cold. Each punch and kick was blocked by both fighers, and Gohan knew this was going no where fast. The figure grabbed Gohan's throat and lifted him high in the air, Gohan closed his eyes as he was losing consciousness. The figure looked at him dissapointedly. "Pitifull, I thought a Saiyan would give me more of a fight." Hearing these words Gohan opened his eyes and began to power up. He put his hands on the figure's chest and channeled his ki into his palms. The figure had a sudden rush of fear on his face. Gohan then sent two blasts through the chest of the figure, causing him to let go. The figure fell to the ground, and struggled to get back up, having two holes in his chest. The shadow dissapeared, but his skin remained dark grey, and his eyes went from red to maroon. Gohan saw this and was shocked to see that the figure was wearing armor resembling a saiyan suit.

"Wow, this is nuts, he looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it..." Gohan floated high above the ground puzzled. "And on top of that, he is wearing Saiyan Armor, well, I'm going to find out who he is, one way or another." Gohan then began to channel his ki, and sorted out his thoughts. Then, Gohan put his hands above his head with his palms facing outward, one hand overlapping the other. "This should be interesting, I haven't used this technique in years."

_What is this Gohan? I've never seen this before._ Videl thought to herself.

The figure got up, and stumbled around a little. "Damn it, I can't believe this is happening to me." He looked up. "What! Oh no! I've seen this technique before! But where?" The figure began to flip through his thoughts. Then, fear filled his face. "Oh no! He's that little brat all grown up! Well, I'm not going back to hell without a fight!" The figure then pulled his arms into his sides, clenching his fists.

Gohan's ki had materialized into an orange colored ball. The dark figure thrust his right hand forward launching a large blue colored ki blast at Gohan.

"Alright then. You asked for it!" Gohan said. "Masenko... HA!" Gohan trusted his hands forward launching a huge energy wave, that consumed the blue ki blast launched by the dark figure.

"Oh no, what, this can't be! No!" Yelled the Dark Figure in fear and disbelief. The energy wave consumed his ki blast and his body, causing a thunderous explosion. Videl was sent flying.

She screamed as she went through the air. "Help me Gohan!" This caused Gohan to look, and he bolted toward Videl who had her eyes closed. Gohan used his super speed to get behind Videl and catch her.

"It's okay Videl, I got you." Gohan said in a reassuring voice. Videl smiled at him. "Hey, I'm going to set you down so I can go find out who this guy is, okay?"

"Sure Gohan, but be careful." Videl said. Gohan nodded, and flew toward where the explosion occurred. He landed and found the figure, who was no longer dark in color, but rather, blue, with a yellowish cap looking thing in the center of his head.

"Hey, I recognize you. You were one of Ginyu's men." Gohan said. "Yeah, I remember now, the one with the super speed, what was your name again. Hmm... it was..."

"That, Gohan, would be Burter." A voice called. The voice belonged to Vegeta, who had sensed the battle from West City while out with his family. "That low life ugly blue piece of scum!" Vegeta added.

"Well, he's not too lively anymore." Gohan said. Burter's body began to stir, but weakly.

"You fools." He said while coughing. "Just you wait, there will be more... where that came from." He said with a laugh. "You will all die!"

"I've had enough, how did you get out of hell?" Vegeta demanded.

"You'll know soon enough, he's the reason that you lost control over your actions at your home." Burter laughed. He will also be your downfall. Each and every one of you! You worthless excuse for a warrior!" Burter started to laugh again.

"Grrr.. SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. He lost his temper and kicked Burter high up into the air. He aimed his hand at Burter. "Take this you piece of trash. Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta launched the blast at Burter, which completley destroyed him. Then he looked at Gohan. "Alright, so now it's apparent that we have a problem to take care of." Gohan nodded his head. "Get home and tell Kakarrot what happened today. We need to take action. Burter was stronger than he was on Namek."

"Alright, so that means we should tell the others and meet on the lookout?" Gohan asked.

"Exactly right Gohan, now get going. I'll explain to Mr. Satan that you protected his daughter, not that I want to. Now go." Vegeta said.

"Right." replied Gohan. He flew over to Videl. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but, what about my father?"

"Oh don't worry, Vegeta's got that covered." Videl smiled in relief, and with that, the flew off toward Gohan's house.

In the Other World:

"King Kai, King Kai sir." Yelled a voice.

"Yes, what is it Olibu?"

"There is a serious problem, Grand Kai told me to gather you and the other Kais up to meet with him Immediately.

* * *

"It worked my lord."

"Excellent. We will soon be ready to take them out once and for all."


	5. Meeting of the Kais

_**Chapter 5: Meeting of the Kais.**_

**I've had a guess on who the villains are and I can't say who it is, but I can say who it is not. Garlick Jr. Wasn't the one who Gohan was fighting, that was Burter of the Ginyu force brought back from the dead, and he remembered a "little brat" who happens to be Gohan. Hopefully this solves the confusion. Like I said, I can't tell you who the Main Villain is, if I did, there would be no point to continue.  
**

**Alright, here we go.**

**Short and to the point, well, sort of. :]**

In the other world, things were quite peaceful, the Grand Kai's planet was calm, and the warriors there were all training in peace. Every where was peaceful, except for at the Grand Kai's palace. The meeting between the Grand Kai and the for other Kais had already started, and unfortunately, things were not looking good.

"Alright, we're all here? Good, now we just need to wait for that delivery boy to show up with the envelope." Said the Grand Kai, who ways combing his big white beard.

"He should be here any time now." Said King Kai.

"You've said that already bozo." Said West Kai.

"Oh would you shut up already, gosh, you're worse than a two year old."

"Would you two stop fighting." Said South Kai. "This is no time for you two to be acting like fools, we have a situation on our hands." King Kai and West Kai both looked at South Kai with disgust.

"Yeah, and who here is gonna make us, certainly not you." West Kai barked.

"I'm going to have to agree with South Kai on this one guys." Said the Grand Kai. "We really need to figure what the emergency is."

"Grand Kai sir." a voice shouted. "Grand Kai, a message from King Yemma!"

"Okay, calm down, no need to be all high strung and what not." King Yemma's delivery boy slowed to a halt and handed The Grand Kai an envelope. The Grand Kai opened it and read the letter inside. After a few minutes, Gran Kai looked up.

"Well," Said East Kai, "What does it say?"

Grand Kai sat quiet for a moment, then spoke. "Well, apparently one of King Yemma's more 'lazy' workers accidentally spilled some kind of liquid filled with negative energy. Unfortunately, the liquid spilled above a shortcut to hell, used by warriors who I send down there to clean up some attitude problems." The Grand Kai once again paused. The other Kais looked at him with interest. "Apparently, this negative energy opened a portal above hell, no one down there trusted it, but one guy recognized that it wasn't dangerous and decided to fly up to it and check it out, and he got sucked into it."

"This doesn't sound good." Said King Kai.

"Most definitely, and now, he's on planet uh..." Grand Kai Stopped, "Oh, I don't know, King Kai, you would know, Goku's home planet."

"Planet Earth!" King Kai said in shock.

"Yeah, that's the one." The Grand Kai said. "To my understanding, this guy must have picked up the power to open these holes in Hell while passing through the portal, and has set one of the other guys free. A relatively weak guy, but still. It's definitely a problem that's for sure. Who knows who will take advantage of these opportunities."

"Well, Goku should be able to stop him." King Kai said, relieving the group.

"No, I'm afraid it's not going to be that simple. This guy has a weak energy signature, and will me very difficult to find. I don't know who it is either, so that won't help anything." The Kais stood silently.

"It wouldn't hurt to warn Goku though." King Kai said. The Grand Kai nodded.

"Go ahead, warn him, tell him and his friends to be on guard." The Grand Kai got up, got off of his big chair, and turned away.

"Where are you going Grand Kai sir." South Kai asked.

"Who me? I'm going to get a hot dog, chow." Replied Grand Kai in his usual manner. The four Kais fell over.

"It amazes me how calm that guy can be in times like these." King Kai said.

"Maybe you should be more like him, Northy." West Kai said sarcastically.

"Would you shut up already!" King Kai snapped. The other Kais were silent, and King Kai walked out of the room.

**Looks like the situation is a little more serious than everyone thought. What will happen next? We will soon find out.**

**Like I said, short. :]**


	6. Evening with their Families

_**Chapter 6: Evening with their Families.**_

The sun was setting, and the orange glow was radiating across the mountains. Videl was watching Gohan, who was flying up ahead of her. _Gosh, he's so... so... ughh. I don't know, he's such a sweet heart._ She admired how he looked with the orange glow shining upon his body. He was wearing his usual school clothes, somehow they remained untouched from the battle. _He looks so good right now._ She thought. _Just like a hero should._ Gohan was focused on other things at the moment. _This is so strange, how could a member of the Ginyu Force be alive? I thought they were all dead._ His thoughts were interrupted when Videl flew up next to him and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Gohan." Videl said.

"Oh, hey Videl." He Replied. "Sorry if I've been ignoring you, today was really strange, and I really want to know whats going on."

"You weren't ignoring me. I think I understand what you're thinking."

"No Videl, it's far beyond your imagination." Gohan paused. "I'll explain more when we get to my house. Besides, my dad might be able to shed some light on the situation." As he said that, Goku was flying toward him. "Ah, speak of the devil. Hey Dad. Over here!" Gohan yelled.

"Ah, there they are. Coming Gohan." Goku shouted back. Goku flew over to Gohan and Videl. "Hey you guys, so how was your date?"

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Gohan shouted.

Videl slightly chuckled. "It was nice Goku." She said. Gohan began to blush.

"Yeah, thats good. I felt your power level rise Gohan."

Gohan stopped blushing and looked at his father seriously. "Yeah, I got into a fight with a member of the Ginyu Force."

"What! But aren't they dead?" Goku said in shock.

"I thought they were..." Gohan replied. "But apparently, one of them is alive, or well, was alive." Videl looked at Gohan with confusion.

"Was?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Vegeta showed up after the fight and interrogated him. Found out his name is Burter, Vegeta knew that right away."

"Oh yeah, the blue guy who claimed to be the fastest warrior in the universe. Ha ha, funny because I still out matched him in speed." Said Goku.

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell us how he came back, he just kept rambling on about someone who will kill all of us, and kept insulting us."

"I couldn't believe the nerv of that guy!" Videl added. "He was such a jerk!"

"Yeah, anyway, Vegeta lost his temper and blew him to pieces." Gohan said. Goku started to laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds like Vegeta alright." Goku said. "Alright, well lets get home, Chi Chi's got dinner started, and I'm starving!"

"Yeah, so am I Dad, let's go." Videl looked at Gohan.

"How can you be hungry, you had at least twenty bowls of ice cream today, plus half a cone." Videl said.

"Well." Goku said, "I guess it runs in the family." They three laughed. "Well, Let's go." And the three took off toward Goku's house.

* * *

Bulma and Trunks had went home because of Vegeta's departure to the battle field. Trunks and Bulma were having dinner when Vegeta walked through the door. Trunks and Bulma both looked at Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta?" Bulma called. Vegeta didn't answer, he walked passed the living room to the stairs. Bulma got up and followed him. She caught up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, which startled Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, you look like you just saw a ghost."

"Technically, I did." Vegeta replied.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Well, it was one of Frieza's old goons, a member of the Ginyu Force. One that I killed on Namek. I don't know how he got back, but he said the reason he is back is the same reason that I lost control over my actions the other day." Vegeta sighed. Bulma looked on at him, then she remembered something.

"Hey, I'll make you feel better, you kept your end of the deal up remember?" Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I still have to keep up my end of the deal." Bulma said and winked. "But, I want you to come out to the living room and eat something first, big strong guys like you need to stay healthy ya know." Vegeta smiled.

"Alright, I'll come eat with you guys." They walked to the living room hand in hand.

"Alright, Dads coming to eat with us." Trunks said in delight. Vegeta sat down while Bulma fixed him a plate of food. "So Dad" Trunks said while chewing, "This guy... was he strong?"

"Not really..." Vegeta said "If you had asked me that 12 years ago then I would have said yes." They both laughed as Bulma came into the room with Vegeta's food.

"Time for the big strong prince to eat his food." Bulma said. Vegeta smiled and winked at his her and she did the same.

* * *

"Dinner was excellent Chi Chi." Said Videl.

"Why thank you Videl. I'm so glad you are over this weekend, Gohan is happy. Goten, gosh you should have seen Goten, he was jumping up and down shouting for joy. It was adorable." Videl walked over to the sink with her plate.

"Gosh, the three of them can eat, wow." Videl looked at the plates in the sink, there were so many of them. "Do you need any help ma'am?"

"No thanks Videl, I'm used to it by now. I have an idea, since Goku and Gohan are two of the greatest fighters in the universe, you should go out and watch them have a little training match, I bet that's what they're doing."

"Uh, do you think that's safe Chi Chi?" Videl asked.

"Sure, they don't go too over the top with their training, it'll be fine, go ahead, I'll be fine in here." Chi Chi assured Videl.

"Okay, thank you." Videl turned and walked out the door. "Okay, where are you guys?" Videl heard the sound of punches and kicks coming from the east. "There they are!" Videl flew off toward where the sounds were coming from. After a minute or two, she spotted Gohan and Goku. She landed and sat next to Goten.

"Hey there Videl!" He said with joy. "Come to watch?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what they could do." Said Videl.

"Well, you got it, front row tickets to the greatest show on earth." Said Goten. They both smiled and turned their heads to watch Gohan and Goku train.

Gohan and Goku were in their battle stances staring each other down.

"Alright, ready son?" Goku said.

"Always." Gohan replied. Gohan looked over where Goten was sitting and saw Videl sitting next to Goten. He smiled and looked back at his father. "Hey Dad, let's make this entertaining for the audience." Goku looked over to the spot and smiled as well.

"Sure Gohan." He said. He lightened his voice up to a near whisper. "Hey, let's make it look real." Goku said smiling.

"Alright Dad." Gohan got into his fighting mood. "Ready..."

"Set." Goku said.

"GO!" Both shouted as they lunged at each other. They each threw a right hand and connected with the others fist. Then their left hands met, they released and then formed a grapple. Goku then used Gohans arms to swing himself under Gohan, bringing his knees up to his chest and kicking Gohan up over his head. Gohan landed on one foot facing away from Goku, then jumped and corkscrewed himself around to rush at Goku. Goku jumped up to avoid Gohan, but Gohan turned around and kicked Goku up into the sky. Goku stopped himself from going any higher, while Gohan did a back flip and landed with his knees bent, he then launched himself up toward Goku with his right fist ready to punch Goku.

Videl and Goten watched, Goten was not surprised but Videl watched in awe. _I knew Gohan was a good fighter, but I've never actually seen him fight until now. He's more then good, he's amazing._ Her eyes lit up.

Goten looked at her. "Hey, Videl." he said. "Are you goo goo eying Gohan?" Videl's face turned red and she looked away from Goten.

"Of course not Goten, ha ha ha... ha."

"Okay what ever. Man, I'll never understand girls." Goten said. Videl looked back when she was sure her face wasn't red anymore, and looked back up toward the fight.

Gohan release a right hand that just barely missed Goku's stomach. Gohan tried to get him with an axe kick, but Goku simply caught it, and swung Gohan around in circles. Goku released sending Gohan flying toward the ground. Gohan turned around and used his ki energy to stop dead before hitting the ground. He turned around, and there Goku was right above him, parallel to Gohan. He had his arms crossed and a big smile on his face. Gohan then powered up, pushing his father back, and landed on the ground.

"Alright," Said Gohan. "Why don't we take this up a notch." Gohan pulled his hands to his right side, cupped them, and bent his knees. Goku watched, and smirked.

"Alright then, right back at ya." Goku replied, he too brought his hands to his right side, and cupped his hands.

Gohan thrusted his hands forward releasing the Kamehameha wave, and Goku did the same. Both blue energy waves met and the two warriors struggled for dominance over the other. Gohan was winning this battle, the beam was getting closer to Goku. Goku was struggling to keep his beam strong, and went down to one knee.

"What's the matter dad? Feeling a little bit rusty?" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Not... a... chance." Goku replied. He closed his eyes as he struggled to get back on both feet. Once standing up, he began to channel his ki. Gohan felt the increase. Goku opened his eyes. Then, "Kaio-Ken!"

Gohan watched completely shocked. His dad's power began to overcome his own. Goku soon had a red aura surround him and his beam swelled with energy, which pushed back Gohan's beam right in front of him. Gohan struggled to keep his beam strong but was overpowered, he let down his attack and fell onto the ground to avoid getting hit by the beam. Once the beam was away from Gohan, he did another back flip to land on his feet, and as soon as he landed, Goku was right there, red aura still raging, knee bent. Gohan was shocked at how fast his father moved. Goku then delivered an axe kick that sent Gohan flying up into the air, and back donw to the ground. Goku landed in an upright position, closed his eyes, and the red aura dissapeared. He walked over to his son and extended his hand. Gohan looked up, and grabbed it. Goku pulled Gohan back to his feet.

"Wow Dad, It's been a while since you've used that technique." Gohan said.

"Yeah well, it's great for last minute emergencies." Goku replied. "I suppose I should use it more in battle. Might save my hide." They laughed. "Well, I think that's enough for today. We'll train as Super Saiyans another time." The both nodded and walked over to Goten and Videl.

"That was awesome you guys!" Videl said pleased. "What was that Goku?"

"What was what?" Goku asked?

"That, Kaio.. what ever you called it."

"Oh, that's an old technique of mine that I learned from King Kai, I'll explain it later." Just then, the four heard a voice from the sky.

"Goku. Are you there?"

"Ah, speak of the Devil, hello King Kai." Goku replied.

"Ah, finally got your attention. Listen, we have a situation." The four looked at each other.

"Go on."

"Well, it appears that someone has escaped from hell, and ended up on Earth. Apparently, he is the reason for the incident that Gohan dealt with earlier today."

"Gohan explained to me that the guy who he fought was a member of the Ginyu Force, and the reason he was back is also responsible for Vegeta going crazy the other day." Goku said.

"Exactly right Goku. One of Yemma's workers spilled a liquid full on negative energy into hell, and it opened a portal, one of the guys down there checked it out and got sucked into it. We don't know how, but he somehow has gained the ability to open these portals in hell and bring anyone over to the living world. These portals seem to restore their life and make them stronger, although in Burter's case, it wasn't too successful."

"Yeah, he's probably down there raging mad. So, is there a way to find this guy?" Goku asked,

"Unfortunately, no. You'll just have to wait until his next attack, and hope that he does something to blow his cover. I've already told the others, so be ready."

"Got it King Kai."

"Oh, and one more thing. I saw that Kaio-Ken, impressive, I thought that you had forgot how to use it. Good work, bravo."

"Thanks King Kai, well, keep in touch." Goku said, King Kai's voice had disappeared. "Well, looks like we have to save the world again." Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to hate waiting though, knowing that the world could be attacked anytime, day or night." Gohan said angrily.

"Hey Gohan." Videl said, "Relax. Don't let it bother you, remember that you're one of the strongest guys in the universe, and besides, I want to have a good weekend together."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Ready to go home?" Gohan asked. Everyone nodded, and they all took off back to the house. The sun has set, and it's almost time for bed. Gohan is setting up a bed for Videl to sleep in.

"Alright Videl, this is the bed that Trunks usually sleeps in when he's stays over, don't worry, it's clean." Said Gohan. Videl nodded. "I sleep over there on that bed." Gohan pointed to the wall next to the window. Videl walked over and looked out the window.

"Wow, the moon is beautiful." The moon was almost full. "It'll look nice when it's full won't it Gohan?" Gohan nodded. But then confusion rushed through his face.

"Did you just say... the moon?" Gohan rushed over to his window. "Wow, and I thought it was still gone. I'll have to ask Dad about this one." Videl nodded on confusion. Goten came into the room in his pajamas. Gohan knelt down next to him.

"Ready for bed little soldier?" Gohan asked.

"Goten, sleepy, bed comfee, must sleep." Was Goten's response.

"Alright let's get you in bed." Goten crawled up onto his bed. Gohan pulled the covers over him and sat down next to him. Videl watched with a smile.

"Gohan. Will we be able to beat this new bad guy?" Goten asked. Gohan hesitated, but responded.

"Sure we will Goten, we just gotta keep training, I'm sure we'll be good and ready when he shows his ugly face."

"Alright." Goten said, falling asleep. "Go... team..." Goten's last words before falling into a deep sleep. Gohan smiled and looked at Videl. She smiled back.

"Alright, bed time." Gohan said. Videl was already in her night clothes. A night gown and pajama bottoms. She laid down in her bed. Gohan smiled and sat next to her for a minute. "Well, how do you feel?"

Videl sighed and said "Happy. I really feel happy Gohan." She smiled, and so did Gohan.

"Alright, lights out." Gohan said. He walked next to the door ready to hit the switch, when Goku barged in almost falling over. Videl sat up in shock, Gohan fell down, Goten remained sound asleep.

"Hey guys, going to bed?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, we're tired." Gohan replied.

"Well, Chi Chi just made these awesome muffins. I grabbed one for me, and a few for you guys, if you want them." Goku pulled the muffins out and showed them to Gohan.

Gohan sniffed the muffins. "Mmm, they smell delicious. Here Videl, smell one." Gohan handed a muffin to Videl, who sniffed the muffin as well.

"Mmm, wow, they do smell good. Tell her we said thank you."

"Hey Goten." Goku didn't realize right away that Goten was asleep, but once he did he quieted down. "Well, I'll just wrap this one up for him so he can eat it in the morning. Night guys."

"Night, hey dad, wait a second."

"Hmm, what's up son?"

"I wanted to ask you, Videl saw the moon in the sky, I thought Piccolo blew up the moon."

"Oh yeah, Piccolo and Dende decided that it was safe for the earth to have the moon again, so Bulma wished it back with the Dragon Balls. I'm surprised no one told you."

"Well, that's okay."

"Alright, good night you guys." Goku shut the light off and closed the door.

"Well, night Videl, see you in the morning." Gohan said.

"Night Gohan, hey, what did your dad mean by 'safe'?" Videl asked.

"Oh, I'll explain later, right now I need some sleep." Gohan answered.

"Okay, night." Videl said.

"Night Videl." Gohan lay down in his bed, pulled his covers up and closed his eyes.

Videl watched him from the other side of the room. _Such a sweetheart..._ She thought.

"Videl." Gohan said. "You say something?"

"Who me? No, why?"

"Nothing, I just thought you said something... Something like... never mind. Good night, sweet dreams Videl."

"You too Gohan." She replied. She lay in wonder for a minute. _Hmm... I wonder, every time I... this is something to ask Bulma, surely she'll know._

**The lights at the son residents were out, everyone was asleep, accept for Goku, who was still eating muffins in bed next to Chi Chi, who was asleep surprisingly. A peaceful evening for both Vegeta and Goku's families. An exciting night for Vegeta no doubt (Lucky Dog LoL). But what new threat faces the world? We'll find out soon.**


	7. The Nightmare

_**Chapter 7: The Nightmare.**_

**Warning:**** This chapter contains horrific images. Please read with caution.**

It was around 3:00 AM. Everyone at the Son Residents was sound asleep. Everyone peacefully dreaming, knowing Goku, probably about food. One, however, was not resting peacefully. A young girl by the name of Videl was having trouble sleeping. He dreams frighten her, yet for some reason, she could not wake up.

* * *

Random voiced were heard yelling and screaming.

"Run everyone, run!"

"Everyone hide!"

"It's no use, we're all going to die!"

The screaming was loud, there was constant terror. Dark Figures whipping through the air, destroying everything in sight.

"Run Videl, there's no use trying to fight them."

"No Daddy, I'm staying, if Gohan's willing to fight then so am I." An explosion rocked the area and destroyed one of the last buildings standing. Out of the red sky, Gohan came flying down, his martial arts uniform ripped the shreads, and having cuts and lacerations everywhere. "Oh No! Gohan."

"Videl, Stay Away!"

She stopped, scared. "But, Gohan why?"

A fatal explosion then erupted causing half of the remaining city be destroyed. After it was gone, the ground was leveled. Videl was left laying on her back, staring into the sky.

"Well, at least... I get to see the Full Moon one last time." She blacked out. When she woke up, the area was flat, lifeless, the rest of the city was gone, there was lava shooting out of the ground, everything was destroyed.

"Oh my, Videl!"

"D... Daddy?"

"Shh, it's okay Videl, everything will be okay."

"I beg to differ." A dark voice called. Both Videl and Mr. Satan looking in the direction. "Yes, it's finally in my grasp. No one will stand in my way now!" They both looked at the figure in fear. "Finally, they're all gone, ALL GONE!" Videl felt tears in her eyes.

"Please... Gohan."

"Hmm, what was that. I'm sorry to say it, but your little boy friend is no longer with us. Take a look over there." The dark figure pointed and Videl and Mr. Satan looked. Sticking out of a boulder was a large spike make of solid rock. The sight was not easy for Videl to take.

"Oh No, it can't be." Videl started to cry. Gohan's body was hanging from the spike. A sight that Videl could not bare to see. She got up on wobbly legs, and realized that her clothes had been torn completely off, not caring, she walked slowly, only to drop five feet away from the spike. "No... Gohan... NO!"

"Videl No!" Mr. Satan went running after her. A sudden scream steered Videl's attention to her father. Mr. Satan had dropped dead thanks to a dark figure, who had it's finger pointed toward him.

"Daddy, No, not you too."

"And if you're wondering where the so called 'heroes' are," the figure said. "They've all suffered a similar fate as Gohan and your father. All of this devastation, the lava, the destroyed city, and I didn't even need to touch it. Thank you for your help." This statement made the figure pause. "Whoops, looks like I forgot one, how could I have missed it. I thought they were all gone, but it looks like I was mistaken. No matter, once I kill the remaining straggler, I will have finally witnessed my dream come true!" These words were accompanied by an evil laugh.

"You're a monster." Videl said, coughing and in pain.

"I am, but I'm not the only one here who is a monster." The figure began to raise it's hand up to the sky. A black ball of negative energy began to form. "Now, for the grand finale." The figure pointed it's hand at Videl, and shot the little black ball at her. It lodged itself into her chest, she began screaming in pain. "Kaa... Boom!" The figure clenched it's hand shut and an explosion consumed Videl.

She began screaming.

* * *

The screaming continued, but it was different this time. Videl had woken up. Sweat dripping from her face, fear consuming her. She took a minute to look around.

"Am I dead?" She said to herself. "No, I remember this room but, wait, where's Gohan!"

"I'm right here Videl." Gohan said. Videl turned around in shock. Sure enough Gohan stood behind her bed looking down at her with concern.

"Oh Gohan!" Videl said. She jumped up out of her bed and grabbed Gohan, he arms wound up around his neck, and her face buried in his left shoulder. She was crying. "It was all a dream!"

"Yes Videl, you were having a nightmare."

"Oh Gohan, it was so real. I was the same as before, the only differences were that, dark ghost like figures were everywhere. They killed you. They killed my father. The Killed everyone. And me, I was the same as before, nothing on, cut up everywhere, but the figure, it almost killed me. That's when I woke up. Oh Gohan. I'm scared."

"Hey, I'm here, you're awake now. It's over." Gohan said in a comforting voice. he held her in his arms and calmed her down. Her crying was beginning to fade. "Shhh... everything is alright now."

Videl's tears vanished, and she looked at Gohan. "I know, everything is okay now." He turned around, still holding Videl, and walked towards his bed. He lay her down on his bed and put the covers over her. "I'll be right back, don't fall asleep yet." Gohan turned and walked out the door.

"Gosh, I wonder what he's doing. Why did he put me in his bed?" The door opened again as Gohan entered the room with a glass of water, and a damn cloth. He kneeled down next to the bed and gave Videl the water.

"Here, drink this." Said Gohan. Videl nodded and drank the water. When she was finished, she set the glass on the floor next to the bed. "Here, now put this on your forehead." Videl once again listened to Gohan and put the cloth on her forehead. Gohan then stood up. "Hey, you can sleep there, I'll take the side closer to the wall."

"Gohan, what do you mean, are you planning on sleeping in the same bed as me?" Videl said in disbelief.

"Look, I know it's kinda strange, especially if my parents wake up before us, but I'd rather you sleep knowing that I am right there with you, keeping you safe. Hopefully this will keep you from having anymore nightmares." Gohan paused for a minute. "So just relax." Gohan crawled in from the foot of the bed, and laid down under the covers. "Now, please, try and get some sleep. I wanted to go over to Bulma's tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

"Sure Gohan, we can go over there. I'll try to sleep. I promise." Videl said. She laid facing away from Gohan, with her eyes closed. "Good night Gohan."

"Good Night." Gohab turned away from her and fell into a deep sleep.

_Good, then I can finally ask her my question._ Videl once again fell into a deep sleep. Her nightmares were over, and she slept peacefully for the first time, in a long time.

**The terror of Videl's sleep is over for now, but what does it mean, and what will happen next time, read the next chapter when it's up, and you will find out.**


	8. Misunderstanding

_**Chapter 8: Misunderstanding.**_

**My chapters are tending do get rather long I've noticed.**_**  
**_

Morning came and went fairly quickly. Videl was the first one up, so she decided to get changed in the bedroom, hoping that Gohan would not wake up and see her. While she was changing, someone did wake up, but it wasn't Gohan. Goten rolled out of bed just as Videl had gotten her night gown off, and she was down to a bra. She was quick to cover up. Goten paid no attention at all to her, he didn't even see her. Goten opened the door and walked out to the kitchen. Videl just watched, she decided to get her shirt on quickly. She was fully dressed by the time Goten got back, and his arms were full of muffins.

"How many muffins did your mother make?" Videl asked.

"Hmm, oh, good morning. I don't know, but these were all on the table. Yummy, they are great too!" The stack was up to Gotens shoulders. He had no difficulty carrying the muffins though. Goten then looked at Videl. "Hey, you weren't getting changed in here, were you?"

"Who me, no, of course not." Videl lied.

"Yeah, okay. I don't mind, I didn't see anything if you did. I was focused on the muffins. Delicious! Oh, Did dad ever tell you what I did to him yesterday?"

"No. What did you do to him."

"Well, Mom sent me out fishing, I caught a huge fish for dinner. When I got home, their door was shut, and I heard weird noised. I don't know what they were." Videl looked at Goten sheepishly. "I knew that Dad usual napped during that time of day if he didn't sleep well, so I played a joke on him. I hung the fish from the ceiling fan, so that when dad came out, it would scare him."

"Did it work." Videl asked.

"Oh yeah, and it was funny. I almost wet myself laughing. It wasn't my idea though. Trunks pulled a similar trick on his mom, and he told me to try it. So, I did."

Gohan woke up and yawned. "Wow, what I weird dream."

"Well well, good morning sun shine." Videl said sarcastically.

"Big Brother!" Goten yelled and jumped onto his brother. "Gohan Gohan Gohan GOHAN!" Goten continued to yell as he bounced on his brother's bed.

"Okay Goten, good morning, can you stop that please?" Gohan said in excitement.

"Whoops, sorry about that."

"What's gotten into this kid today?" Gohan asked. He looked at Goten's bed and noticed the multiple muffin wrappers on it. Videl looked.

"What the! Since when did you have time to eat all of those Goten? You were talking to me the whole time." Goten simply laughed and scratched the back of his head.

When everyone was up, Chi Chi and Videl made breakfast together. No sooner did Chi Chi and Videl sit down that Gohan, Goku and Goten had plates stacked as high as the ceiling. Morning went by quick, and soon enough, Videl and Gohan were flying over to Capsule Corporation to see Bulma. Goten soon followed so he could go play with Trunks. They arrived at Capsule Corp. around 1:30 PM. Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks were all in the living room. They were just enjoying each others company. Goten told the group about the fish prank he pulled on his dad. Everyone laughed at this, Trunks even high fived Goten for it. Videl was thinking, and knew she was missing something.

_Darn it, I wish I could remember what I needed to ask her about._ Videl's thoughts were clouded for a minute. She looked over at Gohan, who was leaned back on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. _Hmm... that figures Gohan, you're doing exactly what Bulma told you not to do. She's gonna yell at you again._

"Did you say something Videl?" Gohan asked.

"What, me? No, Why?" Videl replied.

"Well, I thought you just said Bulma is going to yell at me if I do this."

Videl looked at him dazzled. "How did... Oh, that's right. Now I remember. Thanks Gohan." Videl said . She got up and ran out to find Bulma, who had went off some where. She found Bulma in the hall.

"Hey there," Bulma said, "Why the rush?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, can we please talk somewhere... secluded?" Videl asked frantically.

"Sure, it seems important, follow me." Bulma turned around and began walking toward her lab. Videl followed her. "In here." She said. Once inside, Videl and Bulma sat down on a work bench.

"Okay Bulma, promise that you won't tell Gohan about this." Said Videl.

"Okay, I promise, so what's up?"

"Well, it all started at school on Tuesday. I asked Gohan to meet me on the roof during lunch so we could talk. After lunch, I was going through the hall and I passed Gohan. We said hi to each other, and as I was walking away, I thought to myself..." She paused and began to blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, girls can talk to other girls about anything ya know." Bulma said reassuringly.

"Okay." Videl Replied. "Well in my head I said _gosh he's handsome_ and he turned around and asked me if I said anything. Like he heard my thoughts. Then almost every time I think about him, he thinks that I said something to him. It's like he can hear my thoughts."

"That's because he can." A familiar voice called from behind a wall. It was Vegeta.

"You've got some nerv! Why didn't you say something!" Bulma snapped.

"What, I can't lend a helping hand now? Maybe I'll just go back to trying to kill Kakarrot and destroy Earth in the process." Vegeta said sarcastically.

"How Rude!" Bulma was red hot, until Videl interrupted her.

"What do you mean he can hear my thoughts?" Videl asked.

"At least somebody wants my help." Vegeta said. "Alright, I'll explain but first, I want you to test it. Tell Gohan to come in here, through your thoughts Videl."

"Through my thoughts?" Videl asked.

"Yes, as if you were talking to him directly."

"Oh, okay I'll try." Videl said. She went into her thoughts. _Gohan, come to Bulma's lab._

* * *

Gohan was almost asleep until he heard this. "What was that? She isn't in here, why can I hear her?" _Gohan, now, please hurry._ "I must be hearing thing, but then again, stranger things have happened, better go to the lab like it says." Gohan got up and went to Bulma's lab.

* * *

"Oh it's not working." Videl said.

"Oh it will, just wait." Vegeta replied. Just then, the door to the lab opened and Gohan walked in. Gohan looked around. "See, told you it would work." Vegeta said.

"What's going on here?" Gohan asked.

"Just sit down and listen." Vegeta said. "Alright... Lately Gohan has been hearing Videl's voice inside of his his head... am I right Gohan?" Gohan nodded. "Videl, you sometimes hear Gohan's voice in your head I assume." Videl also nodded. "Well, there is a reason behind this. It's the mating process."

"WHAT!" Videl yelled.

"What in Kami's name ARE you talking about Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"IF YOU WOULD SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR FIVE LOUSY MINUTES, I WOULD TELL YOU!" Vegeta exclaimed. Everyone in the room looked at the enraged saiyan prince with astonishment. "Alright, let's try this again... The saiyan bonding process... Now the reason you can hear each others thoughts is because you two are bonding. Now I only wonder why it didn't start a long time ago. You guys have been close for a while, haven't you?" They both nodded. "Then, I can only assume that it was as really good friends, or at least one of you thought that way... Gohan..." Videl looked at Gohan with frustration.

"Hey, why is everyone looking at me!" Exclaimed Gohan. Videl kept the same look on her face at Gohan. Gohan sighed and looked down.

"Alright, now you know... Bulma, let's leave these two alone to talk in private." Bulma nodded and left the lab with Vegeta.

Videl grabbed Gohan's face and made him look her in the eyes. "So, all this time I've been feeling more than just friendship for you, and you let me believe it?"

"Videl, I didn't..."

"Didn't what, what Gohan! Your just now starting to feel the same way about me as I have for you for the past year!" Videl's face was filled with anger. "Why couldn't you just tell me, why!"

Gohan was speechless, he had only now realized how angry and upset she was, and it began to tear him apart from the inside. He felt tears in his eyes. "I'm... so sorry..." Gohan couldn't say anymore. Seeing Gohan cry was something Videl never thought she'd see, she was still mad, but it was beginning to go away. Before she could stop him, he was gone, he left the lab to be by him self.

Videl sat in the lab for a minute. _Oh Kami what happened...Gohan, Gohan please answer me. _She got no response._ I have to go after him. I can't believe what just happened, maybe he does really..._ Videl got up and ran out of the lab, she found Bulma. "Hey, where's Gohan."

"He left sweetie, he didn't look so hot either." Said Bulma. Videl started to feel dizzy.

"There's no use in searching for him, Gohan is long gone by now." Vegeta said. He was sitting on the couch with the T.V. remote. "Blasted T.V. There's never anything good on." Bulma hugged Videl.

"I don't know where he could have gone."

"He's heading toward his house. And if you're wondering how I know that, I can sense his life force. If you're planning on going after him, it would be wise to take caution, a saiyan's rage is something you don't want to get caught up in. But if you do go, take the boys with you, they'll seek him out... I doubt he's going straight home."

Videl sunk to her knees, hopeless. She began to cry.

"There there Videl, I'm sure everything will be alright. You just gotta give him some time to think. Me and him have had to before, right sweetheart?" Bulma said. Videl looked over to Vegeta, who gave them a thumbs up. "See, it'll be just fine."

* * *

Piccolo and Dende stood on the lookout, watching over earth.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good." Said Dende. "And Gohan's heading right for it."

Piccolo stood there silently. _I'm sorry Gohan, but I think you should have let her know. I just hope you can get your head together._

* * *

"I can't believe myself, I'm so stupid!" Gohan kept beating up on himself. He felt more guilt than ever. "It's all my fault, just when I am starting to feel strongly towards her. Damn it!"

* * *

Videl decided to go lay down in one of the spare rooms in the house, she had the radio on, the window opened. She kept beating up on herself as well. "Why, why did I get so mad? I shouldn't have. I know now that he does have feelings for me, but I wish I knew for sure." The radio then began playing the song "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown. Videl closed her eyes and listened closely to the words, after a few moments, Videl quickly rushed up and ran out of the room. She ran down the stairs and past the living room. The walked backwards to ask Vegeta a question. "Hey, where are the boys?"

"Hmm..." Vegeta looked up. "They're out back, be carful, Trunks isn't exactly perfect with that sword yet."

"Thanks Vegeta, and thanks for the lesson!"

"Hmrph... Kids Today." Vegeta remarked.

* * *

Goten sat in the grass, criss cross, head down, eyes closed, he was focused on something. Trunk was in the air, slicing up the air with the sword, practicing, and trying to master the sword. Videl appeared around the corner, and Trunks stopped the blade just short of Videls head.

"Don't do that Videl, I could have Killed you!" Trunks yelled. Trunks noticed the sad look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry Videl, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Don't worry about it, I just need you two to help me." Videl said.

"Oh really," Trunks said, he threw the blade into the air, it flipped a few times, and landed in it's case that was on Trunks' back. A signature Mirai Trunks trick. "What is it you need?"

"Gohan..." She paused and began to cry again. "I think he's mad at me, I want to apologize for whatever it is that I did. He flew off, and I can't sense life forces yet so I don't know where he is."

"We can help." Shouted Goten. "No sweat, easy as pie. I'd like my brother to be happy again."

"You... know about this." Videl asked.

"Well, I can always sense when something is wrong with him, after all, he is my brother ya know."

"Yeah, thanks guys."

"Hey wait, I didn't say..." Trunks said but was cut off.

"Come on let's go" Videl said. Goten and Trunks both closed thier eyes and searched for Gohan's life force. Once they locked onto it, they all flew off toward it. _Oh, I hope you're okay Gohan..._

* * *

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Gohan yelled to himself

"Gohan! You hoo! Over here Gohan!" Goku was yelling to him from a distance.

"Oh... Hey Dad!" Gohan yelled back.

"Look, we need to talk about something." Goku said seriously.

"Uh oh. I'm in trouble." Both of them landed. They were in between two high walls of rock, the ground was a mix of grass and sand, and a stream was flowing not too far from where they landed. "Okay Dad, what's on your mind?" asked Gohan.

"Well, I was informed about your incident today from Piccolo." Goku replied.

"What? Piccolo knows too?"

"Well, he does live with Dende, and since he's the guardian, what Dende knows, Piccolo knows. But anyway that's not why I came out here to find you. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Just as Gohan finished asking the question, the ground started to shake. "Whoa, what is that!" Gohan yelled.

The ground broke open in front of them, and out from the ground, a dark figure, similar to the one that Gohan fought the day before, appeared.

"Oh great, another one." Gohan said.

"Well well well. Look what we have here, two saiyans for the price of one." the figure called. This one was much shorter than Burter, and more round, but also had the appearance of wearing saiyan armor underneath the shadow. The figure looked at Goku with wonder. "Ah... if it isn't the son of Bardock, how nice of you to show up."

"What? Who are you?" Goku demanded.

"My name is not important right now, but if you manage to defeat me, everything about me will become obvious. But I doubt you will get anywhere close to beating me, for I am much stronger than I was before."

"Enough talk!" Gohan yelled. He rushed in to deliver a side kick to the figures head, but no affect. Then Gohan got really angry, he began punching and kicking the figure all over, this lasted until the figure powered up and blew Gohan away.

* * *

"Hey Trunks, did you feel that?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, it was strong, really strong, and evil... Wait I can sense Gohan." Videl's face lit up for a moment. "And... your Dad Goten, your dad is there too!" Trunks lost his excitement and looked at Videl and Goten. "This means trouble, be cautious." They all nodded and headed toward Goku and Gohan.

* * *

Goku had rushed in and attempted the same thing as Gohan, but once again, a smiple flash of energy flung him off.

"Wow." Said Goku. "This guy is strong."

"No doubt." Gohan said. "Well, if we can't do any damage this way, then let's kick it up a notch."

"Right."

Both Gohan and Goku began yelling. Goku bent his knees and Clenched his fists. Wind began blowing around. The figure went from total dominance to disbelief. Goku's power was sky rocketing. His hair went up and began to flash between gold and black. Gohans hair did the same thing, both saiyans eyes turned turquise blue. Then in an instant, both saiyans yelled and a flash of gloden light radiated off of them, which could be seen from miles away.

* * *

"Wow, they must have went super." Goten yelled.

"Alright, our turn." Trunks said. Goten and Trunks went super saiyan in a flash, and Goten grabbed Videl's arm.

"Hold on." Said Goten. Videl nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" The three rushed off toward the battle field.

* * *

The flash had dissapeared and Goku and Gohan stood next to each other, Golden auras surrounding thier bodies. Hair straight up and blonde. Their power swelled. On one of the cliffs, Goten, Trunks and Videl landed, and masked thier powers so they would not be detected.

"Okay, just be quiet and they shouldn't notice us." Trunks said. Goten and Videl nodded and got down.

Videl watched sadly, thinking that Gohan was still mad. _Please Gohan, I'm sorry, Don't be mad anymore._ She then realized what she had done. _Great job Videl, don't forget he can hear your thoughts._

Down on the battle field, a stare down was taking place. Gohan and Goku on one side, and the Dark figure on the other side.

"Ready to do this son?" Goku asked.

"Yes, I've needed a good fight." Gohan replied.

"Listen, don't let your emotions get the best of you, just focus, and we'll be fine."

"No matter what you do it's useless, you can't win." Said the evil figure.

"Oh yeah, we'll see." Said Goku. The two Super Saiyans began to yell and rushed in toward the evil Figure.

* * *

"And so it has begun."

"Yes... Master..."

"It's time to see what my latest warrior can do. I wish more than one would come out, but I guess he'll have to do... Hey, you have a tail?"

"How very interesting."

**Looks like trouble for the Z-Warriors, looks like trouble for Gohan and Videl... Let the next battle begin!**

**Note: I love that song, and it was a really strong urge for me to incorporate it. And, idk how, I just think it fits. Haha ;]**


	9. He Looks Like Goku!

_**Chapter 9: He looks like Goku!**_

Vegeta was sensing the battle from Capsule Corp. It frustrated him, he felt something familiar.

"Vegeta, sweetie, what's the matter?" Bulma asked.

"I have to go, I recognize that power anywhere. And Kakarrot and Gohan are already there fighting it." Vegeta replied. He walked to the door and went outside. Bulma followed.

"You be careful, and come back please." Bulma said. Vegeta nodded and went super saiyan. Bulma kissed him on the cheek and then Vegeta took off toward the battle.

* * *

Goku and Gohan rushed at the Figure, Goku delivered drop kick to the face of the Figure, then a side kick. Gohan got low and used a sweep kick to knock the Figure off it's feet. The Figure Crashed onto the ground with a thud. He was getting mad, he stood up and used his energy to knock Goku and Gohan down. The he picked them both up by the throat and began to squeeze the life out of both of them. The figure was laughing and smiling with evil intentions, but before he could do anything, a he was kicked in the side of the face, sending him flying to the ground.

The figure looked up and became fearful. "Oh No, Vegeta!"

Goku and Gohan looked up to see their ally ready for battle.

* * *

"Alright." Said Trunks. "Dad's here!"

"Yes! Now we will definitely win!" Said Goten. "Hey Videl, do you agree... Videl... Videl?"

Videl was lost in thought. _Oh Gohan this is all my fault, I'm sorry._

* * *

"Well Piccolo, things are starting to pick up."

"Yes Dende. They should be able to handle this tub of lard."

* * *

"Alright you freak, let's go!" Vegeta yelled. He rushed to the Figure and Dlivered a right hand to his face, then a left, followed by a barrage of punishing punches and kicks that gave the Figure intense pain.

The Figure became fed up with this and punched Vegeta in the face as hard as he could, sending the Saiyan Prince far behing Goku and Gohan. Then Goku and Gohan rushed in at the figure and continued what Vegeta started. A series of punched and kicks that again caused the figure immense pain. The energy build up got out of control and an explosion engulfed the three. Untouched by it, Gohan kicked the Figure high up into the air. The two Super Saiayns looked at each other and nodded in approval. They both got into the position for the Kamehameha, and began to gather energy. The Figure stopped and began to aim his hand at the two Super Saiyans. Just then, a rush of wind went by Goku and Gohan, Vegeta was moving at unbelievable speeds and approached the Figure. Before the figure could react, Vegeta had landed a punishing uppercut, causing the figure to spit up blood and cry out in pain. He was left paralyzed, and Vegeta took advantage of this and flew far behind the Figure, he turned around and spread his arms out. His aura was violent, lightning bolts surrounding it.

Goku and Gohan's auras were violent as well. They had both formed blue orbs of energy in their hands.

"Take this!" Yelled Vegeta. "A little present from the Super Saiyans!" Vegeta put his hands together and aimed for the dark figure, who was still paralyzed.

* * *

"Oh no!" Yelled Trunks. "Guys take cover now!"

Goten and Videl quickly got down on the ground, Trunks followed.

* * *

Goku and Gohan began to speak the words together. "Kaaaaa... Meeeee... Haaaaaaa... Meeeeeeee..." The blue energy orbs became huge, seperating their cupped hands.

"Say Goodbye!" Yelled Vegeta. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta released the energy in one huge golden blast.

"HAAAA!" Yelled Goku and Gohan, who thrusted their hands forward, releasing two huge Kamehameha waves. The two blasts spiraled around each other until the combined into one blast.

The Figure could not move, and could not block the blast. The Kamehameha wave and the Final Flash met and engulfed the Dark Figure. This was followed by a thunderous explosion.

* * *

"What power! Those three are incredible" Said Dende.

"Yes they are." Replied Piccolo. "I hope that was enough"

* * *

The explosion left a huge mushroom cloud. Vegeta had fallen to the ground, gasping for breath. Goku and Gohan had also fallen to the ground. Vegeta got up and flew over to Goku and Gohan, upon getting there, he fell to the ground again.

"Wow Vegeta." Said Goku while gasping for breath. "That was really something."

"Speak for yourself Kakarrot." Replied Vegeta, also gasping.

Gohan was unable to speak a word, he put all of his anger and energy into the blast, causing him to revert to his base form. The smoke began to clear. Vegeta and Goku looked up at the sky where the blasts had hit.

"What? No way!" Vegeta said in shock.

"He's still alive." Goku said. "Darn, this isn't good. I have nothing left."

* * *

"What the! How is that thing still alive?" Trunks said surprised.

"I don't know, but it's starting to scare me." Said Goten.

Videl was horrified, afraid that she would have to witness the end. _Oh no, this isn't good. They're all out of energy, and we can't do anything to help. Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry. I was wrong to get upset, I should have just let it go. Now it's over._ She was shocked to even get a response.

_Don't even think like that Videl, this wasn't all your fault, it was also mine for not telling you sooner. And trust me, it's not over. I don't know how, but I know that it's not over yet._

_Oh Gohan._

* * *

The figure landed, it's shadow completely gone. He was wearing grayish blue, cracked and broken battle armor, had pinkish-purple skin, and spikes on his head and arms. "I've got to say, that was impressive. You really did a number on me."

"Dodoria, you slime!" Vegeta said angrily.

"Yes Vegeta, and I think it's becoming clear to you that you won't be able to kill me as easily this time." He began to laugh. "The person that revived me has obtained the power revive the dead, and increase power levels. That is why I am so strong." Goku got up and rushed him but was punched hard in the face and knocked down. Vegeta tried the same thing and also ended up on the ground. Then Dodoria picked both Saiyans up by their heads and held them apart. "You two are pathetic." He began bashing their heads together, until they were nearly unconscious. "Now, you will both die!"

At the last second, a blue energy blast struck and went into Dodoria's back, and out his chest. This caused him to drop Vegeta and Goku, and caused him to drop down to the ground.

"Wh... What... was... that?" Dodoria said on his way to the ground.

* * *

"Hey Goten, who is that guy?" Trunks asked.

"Um..." Goten looked at the man responseable for Dodoria's fatal wound. "He looks... Just like... Daddy?"

Videl got up and looked at the man too. "Oh my goodness."

* * *

Dodoria turned over to his back and looked up. "Wh... what... but... you... you're dead!"

Vegeta and Goku both looked as well, and were shocked to see who it was.

The man was wearing Black Saiyan armor with dark green straps, black tights, red wrist bands, and matching bands around the the tops of his boots. His hair style was exactly like Goku's, and had a similar facial structure, accompanied by a cross-like scar on the left side of his face.

* * *

"What? He looks just like Goku!" Yelled Piccolo.

"I know, this is insane." Said Dende.

* * *

Vegeta, still breathing heavily, staring into the mans eyes, was in shock. "Ba... Bardock... You're... Alive?"

"Vegeta..." Said Goku. "Is that... my..." He was cut off by Bardock's words.

"Your Father, Kakarrot?" Said Bardock.

"Yeah," replied Goku, talking dumb founded-like. "That's the one." Goku fell backwards and passed out. He laid along side Gohan, who had also passed out.

* * *

"Alright, I don't know about you two, but I'm going down there." Trunks said as he took off.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" Goten also took off.

"Damn them, always running off." Videl then followed them.

* * *

Vegeta was now to his feet, looking down at the slowly dying Dodoria. "You peace of scum, who brought you back? Tell me, or I'm going to kill you right now!"

"Ha ha ha, it doesn't matter now Vegeta, I'm already dead. It doesn't matter if you do it now, or just let me die slowly, I'm still going back to hell." Dodoria said with an evil laugh.

"Alright then, goodbye Dodoria!" Vegeta pointed his hand out at Dodoria, then blasted his body until it no longer existed.

Trunks landed and ran to his father. "Dad!"

Bardock and Vegeta both looked at Trunks.

"Oh Dad!" He ran and gave his father a hug. "Thank Kami you're okay."

Vegeta looked down and smiled. "Of course I'm alright."

"Daddy, wake up." Goten knelt next to his dad, and Videl was kneeling next to Gohan, trying to wake him up. Bardock walked over to the spot where Goku and Gohan were laying and looked at them. Goten looked up at the man. "So, mister." Goten said. "You're my Dad's dad?" Bardock nodded. "That means that, you're me and Gohan's grandfather?" Once again Bardock nodded. Goten looked down and thought for a moment, then leaped into the air. "Alright, our grandfather is alive! Yay, someone new to play with!"

Bardock simply smiled and looked at his son, Goku. "He sleeps like a rock don't he?"

"Oh yeah," Goten replied. "But, I know how to get them both up at once."

"Oh really, how?"

"Alright, step back, that means you too Videl." She nodded. Goten inhaled deeply, Trunks and Vegeta watched, then Goten yelled "HEY GUYS, DINNERS READY!"

As soon as these words exited Goten's mouth, Goku and Gohan sat up at the same time. "Alright!" Goku said. "Bring on the food!"

Gohan looked around at the area. "Wow, this place is a mess." He said.

"It's good to finally meet you guys." Bardock said.

"Um... excuse me sir? Just who are you." asked Gohan.

"Don't be silly," Said Goten, "This is our grand father!"

Gohan looked at his father, who was now back to his base form, and then back at Bardock. "Well that should have been obvious, you two look exactly the same."

Goku jumped up and walked over to Bardock, and looked him in the eyes. "So," he said. "That means that you're my father, correct?"

Bardock replied. "Yes, I am. I have reasons for being alive, looks like I just made it too."

"Yeah. Nice work."

"Yeah well, I had a beef with him that I needed to take care of anyway."

"Yeah, well, could you wait to explain more at my house please." Goku said. His stomach growled so loud that it echoed off the walls twice. "Because I'M STARVING!"

Bardock looked at him sheepishly. "Um..Sure thing Kakarrot, you lead the way."

"No problemo, huh." He looked over at Vegeta. "Hey, you coming?"

"Of Course." Said Vegeta, "We'll both come, I find this rather interesting."

"Cool," Goku turned his head, "Hey Gohan, let's get going. Huh, Gohan?"

"Just a minute Dad, I have to take care of something." Gohan replied.

"Okay!" Goku yelled.

"Girl troubles?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, i'll explain later."

* * *

Gohan and Videl had walked over to the stream, which had stayed untouched by the battle with Dodoria. Gohan and Videl were standing face to face.

"Gohan," Said Videl, "I'm really sorry about earlier. I was frustrated, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay Videl, I apologize for not explaining myself sooner. I guess I kind of led you on, huh?"

"Don't worry about it Gohan," Videl grabbed Gohan's hands. "I know now that the feeling is mutual."

"Oh really?" Gohan asked and blushed as he gripped her hands back, "How so?"

Videl giggled. _Like this silly boy, you have to have figured that out by now._

_Oh right, well, I guess I'm guilty_

They both laughed.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, and Gohan put his hands on her waist. "Gohan?" asked Videl.

"Yes, Videl."

"I... I.." Videl blushed and leaned into Gohan. "I love you."

Gohan smiled. "I love you too Videl, I really do."

Gohan leaned into Videl and they kissed. They're kiss only lasted about 10 seconds, but to them, it lasted an eternity.

* * *

"Aww Look." Goku said. "How cute!"

"Kakarrot you never cease to amuse me." Vegeta pointed out.

Bardock and Goku watched the two kiss and hold each other close in their arms. Bardock turned and walked away, but Goku, he enjoyed the fact that Gohan's girl troubles were over. He was happy, and knew that Chi Chi would be happy too.

* * *

Piccolo however, was not enjoying the moment.

"Oh No! Gohan! Oh Great! Mushy Stuff! In Kami's name what's that boy thinking!"

"Hey!" Dende yelled. "I'm right here you know!"

"Oh right." Piccolo coughed. "Sorry Dende."

* * *

Gohan and Videl were just finishing up thier first kiss when they heard Goku calling them.

"Hey guys, let's get going, I bet Chi Chi's got Dinner started, and I REALLY NEED FOOD!"

Videl and Gohan smiled at each other and began to fly toward home, hand in hand, and then the rest of them followed.

**Well, there you have it, another chapter down, more to come. Awwz, am I right, lol, ONLY 10 seconds? Haha, and, what a shocker, I mean the person who killed Dodoria. What's going to happen next, keep reading to find out.**


	10. Videl's a What?

_**Chapter 10: Videl's a what!**_

**Note: I kept having to go through this chapter and change some things. I'm not sure on how solid this is, but I tried, so Enjoy.**

It was evening time, there were dark clouds in the sky, a sure sign of rain. That didn't keep anyone at the Son residents down. The lights were on, steam rising out of the chimney, there was a sort of celebration inside. After nearly 40 years, Goku's father is alive, and spending time at his son's house. He was preparing to explain why he had his life back, but wanted to wait for a little while, so not to be rude. He ate dinner with Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Chi Chi, and was amazed by how much more food that the his Son and Grandsons could consume.

"And I thought my appetite was big." Said Bardock.

"Trust me," Said Vegeta "You haven't seen anything yet." Bardock nodded and looked back, he saw stack after stack of dishes on the table.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Said Goku. Gohan and Goten nodded at this statement and finished up their last bowls of soup.

"So Bardock, this is the first time you've been on Earth, what do you think so far?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Well." Replied Bardock. "It's quite a change. A blue sky, unlike Planet Vegeta's red sky. It does have similar cloud formations though."

"So Dad, you said you have a reason for being alive." Goku said in his serious tone. Bardock nodded. "Want to explain it to us?"

"Yes Bardock, surely there is an explanation, and we're all dying to hear it." Said Vegeta.

Bardock was silent. Everyone watched him. "Well, It's been a while, maybe I should let someone else explain." Just then, a short lady on a crystal ball appeared, it was Fortuneteller Baba.

"Hey, Baba!" Said Goku.

"Hello Goku, how are you enjoying life?" Replied Baba.

"It's good. A few problems here and there, but over all, life is good."

"Well, that's good to know." She began scanning the room. "Why hello there Goten... and Trunks... Nice to see you Chi Chi... Well if it isn't Prince Vegeta, good to see you too... Gohan, oh how you've grown up... is that you Videl?" Baba stopped. Videl looked at her in disbelief. "I almost didn't recognize you, how are you?"

"You... know... me?" Videl said.

"Yes actually, I was just visiting your father, we had a lovely conversation. I just hope Buu stops eating his furniture." The group laughed together. "Listen, I know you're wondering how I know you, and I'll get to that shortly, but first, I have to explain why Bardock has his life back."

The group nodded. Goku leaned back at closed his eyes, ready to listen to Fortuneteller Baba's words.

"Well it all started about a week ago. Someone had escaped from hell through a portal of negative energy, it restored his life, and all of his powers, and even gave him new ones. Well, he can open these portals anywhere in the other world that he wants, and he hand picks certain warriors to take care of his dirty work. I don't know why he would pick the likes of Burter and Dodoria, but it was effective enough. But they're still dead again. I decided to search for a warrior that would help, Bardock learned of these portals and contacted me. He told me that he would like to prevent disasters like the ones Frieza decided to make it happen, hoping that he could maybe make a difference. Bardock received his life, and I brought him here, luckily, just in time to beat that Dodoria fella." The group sat in silence for a moment, then Baba spoke up again. "Now, I don't know who it is, but one of his servants knows about the saiyans very well, and about what they can do. He is being controlled, and I don't know how it's possible, from what I've heard, this guy is a lunatic. His other servant is a mad scientist, I think you all know Dr. Gero."

Goku's eyes then opened fast. "But, I thought he was dead!"

"He was Goku, but remember, this guy can bring back evil with his new ablilities." Goku looked down at the floor in disgust. "He has a nasty plan for the saiyans, I know that you guys will be able to overcome it, at least, Vegeta will. But there are a few of you that I am worried about." They all looked at Baba with interest. "Goku, you know Instant Transmission." Goku nodded. "Then do me a favor my boy, go and retrieve Mr. Satan."

"Sure." Goku said. He stood up, and put his index and middle fingers on his forehead. "There, I'll be right back." Goku disappeared.

"Hey, what does my father have to do with this!" Videl demanded.

"Calm down Videl, everything will become clear to you in a few moments." Just then Goku and Mr. Satan appeared in the kitchen, where everyone was waiting.

"Here we are, you are now free to unbuckle your seat belts, please throw away any garbage that you brought on the trip. Thank you." Goku said. Everyone began laughing hysterically.

"Daddy, what's going on." Demanded Videl, who as not amused.

"Well, we've been keeping something from you for along time sweetie." Mr. Satan said. Videl looked at Baba, and Baba nodded.

"Like... what?" Videl asked.

"Well, we advise everyone in the room to brace themselves, this will come as a shock, Bardock was already informed of the situation on the way to Earth." Everyone leaned forward to listen to Baba, but Goku sat back in his chair, eyes closed like before, ready for anything.

"Alright, Videl. As you know, there are six saiyans in the room. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bardock. Gohan, Goten and Trunks being half saiyans. But, unknown to everyone but me, your father, and Goku's father, there are in fact, Seven saiyans in the room. The seventh saiyan is also a half breed." Videl looked at Baba, and then her father, who coughed and turned around. Baba continued. "Yes Videl, there is another saiyan, and I think it's time that you knew the truth. It's you Videl..." Videl gasped. "You are the seventh saiyan in this room." The room went completely silent. Videl's eyes widened.

"Videl's a what!" Shouted Gohan.

Videl started to shake. "That... that can't be right. I don't feel like a saiyan, I'm not as strong, not as fast. It's not true. Daddy, it can't be true!" Videl was upset, she was looking at her dad. He didn't answer. "It can't be true."

"I'm sorry Videl." Said Bardock. "But it's true."

"And just how would you know that!" Videl demanded.

"Because... I was there... I remember your mother. She was born on the same day that Kakarrot was." Videl looked at Goku, who was still laid back in his chair. "Yes, the day before Frieza blew up the Planet Vegeta." Videl slumped down to the floor looking at Bardock in shock. "Kakarrot was sent to Earth just minutes before the planet was destroyed. Your mother was sent to a planet that isn't to far from here. How Frieza missed both of them I don't know. She was different though. Like Kakarrot, she didn't want to harm anyone on the planet. She soon learned the fate of her people." Bardock stopped.

Fortuneteller Baba continued what he was saying. "Your mother was sent to Earth after the people from the planet she was originally sent to recognized that she was a saiyan. She didn't understand why, but apparently, the saiyans sent her off the planet as the Death Ball was heading toward the planet, in an older ship that didn't talk to the saiyan inside of it. She grew up alone, not knowing who her parents were. She lived on her own. After she was about 10 years old, she decided to see what Earth was like. She enjoyed Earth, she adopted it as her new home. It was only until she was a teenager that I seek her out and told her about what her race was like. She was ashamed of what her heritage was like, and vowed that if she ever had a child, that her saiyan side be locked up, kept from her child." Videl began to feel tears swelling up in her eyes. Baba continued. "She met your father not long after that, and soon they had you. Interestingly enough, You and Gohan were born in the same month of the same year."

Videl turned her head to look at Gohan, who was still in shock, his eyes opened wide, and trembling. She then looked around the room, everyone else was looking at the floor. Goku was still in the same position, it was as if Goku wasn't surprised by this news, but really, he was just as shocked as any of them.

"That day, I went to the hospital that day to see her. She remembered her promise, to hide the saiyan side of her child. I developed a spell that would lock up the saiyan side of you. Unfortunately, your mother was killed only a year and a half after you were born."

"I know it seems hard to believe, but it is all true." Hercule said. "Your mother told me about her being Saiyan and what not. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy, so I kept it from you, and everyone. Then at the Cell games, I got my first taste of what Saiyans could do, but back then I didn't know they were Saiyans, not until recently."

Videl began to cry, which got Gohan's attention. He didn't know what to do, he was practically helpless.

"Now, here is why I decided to tell you now. I've noticed that you and Gohan have bonded. I can't change that, but I'm worried, because my spell has a flaw in it. Now your saiyan side will become aware to you one way or another. I've decided to reverse the spell to save you."

"Save me? What do you mean." Said Videl.

"Well, I didn't realize any other saiyans existed back then. If I had knew that Goku was a saiyan back then I wouldn't have cast the spell, but because you and Gohan, who happens to be half saiyan like you, are in love with each other the spell could become fatal. I was hoping that you never met Gohan, but that couldn't be helped. The saiyan side of you will want to emerge, but the spell will keep it inside, causing a massive energy build up. If enough energy is built up, it will began to kill you from the inside because it is trapped, and will have no where to go. It'll zap your strength, and kill off your immune system, so you'll either die from disease, or the energy will kill every cell in your body that allows you to live. So, that is why. I want you to live and see the beauty of life, so I'm doing you a favor in a sense. Now, remain calm. I'll give you a moment to prepare yourself." Videl did not respond. Baba sighed, "Alright, everyone get back." The group nodded and stepped back. Baba then pointed her hands toward Videl, who was still sitting on the floor, speechless. Baba's hands began to glow pink, it then turned into smoke and surrounded Videl. It circled her a few times before sinking into her body. After a few seconds, Videl's whole body was flashing a bright pink color. After the flash was gone, Videl sat there, in the same way, still speechless. "There, I have freed your saiyan side."

Videl began to cry, she knew she had changed, but she didn't feel it. Goku finally sat up and leaned forward, he opened his eyes.

"Hey guys," Said Goku in a deep, darker voice than usual. "I think I'm going to go fishing." Everyone in the room looked at Goku like he was insane. Videl even snapped out of it for a minute to look at him.

"Have you lost your mind!" Yelled Chi Chi.

"No, I just need to get out of the house for a little while." Goku stood up and began to walk toward the door. "Gohan, I want you to come with me."

Gohan looked at his father from his chair. "Um... alright I guess." Gohan got up and walked out the door with his father. They both flew off to a nearby stream.

Baba looked at the door. "Hrmph... it's amazing how calm that guy can be in times like these."

Videl began to cry again. "I... can't believe this... I've been living a lie." Her crying became louder.

* * *

Gohan heard her from the stream. "Oh no, Videl!"

"Gohan, let her be. She'll be there when we get back. I just want you to cool off for a little while. That's why we came here."

"So, we're not fishing."

"What? Oh I'm fishing, if you want you can too." Goku then ran toward the stream and jumped in. Gohan watched for a minute. He decided that a little swim would probably do him so good, so he decided to jump in as well.

* * *

"Videl, I'm sorry I never told you." Hercule said.

"Just shut up... Shut up and leave me alone!" Videl got up and ran to Gohan's bedroom, closing the door behind her. She layed down on Gohan's bed, still crying. She couldn't stop, she hadn't cried in a long time, and there was no stoping it.

"Alright Mr. Satan, time to get you home." Said Fortuneteller Baba.

"But, what about her?"

"Don't worry about her. She will be alright. Come on let's go." Mr. Satan nodded hesitantly and followed. Then, Baba surrounded herself and Mr. Satan in a bubble shield, and flew off.

"Well," Said Vegeta, "I guess it's time that we head home too." He looked at Trunks, who could only nod. Vegeta and Trunks both flew off toward home as well.

Bardock was standing at the window. He was quiet.

Chi Chi walked over to him. "You can stay with us Bardock, after all, you are Goku's father."

Bardock turned around and nodded. "Thank you." Chi Chi smiled and brought him into the living room.

"Unfortunalty, we don't have anymore beds in the house, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch for now."

"No, not at all. I've slept in worse places before." They smiled and Chi Chi began to leave the room.

She heard Videl's crying becoming softer, but it was still crying, which struck Chi Chi's heart. "Oh... I wish there was something I could do."

A few hours passed before Goku and Gohan got home. They opened the door and walked in quietly. Bardock was on the couch, he looked over at Goku and Gohan and waved. Goku then sat down in the recliner and began talking with his dad.

"Hey Gohan," Said Goku, "Go get that fish to show him."

Gohan nodded and went outside.

"So, how is she?"

"Well," Bardock replied. "She's been in the room all evening. I haven't heard her cry in the past few hours, I think she fell asleep."

"Well, I hope this doesn't affect Her and Gohan's relationship at all. I like her, and I think she would be perfect for Gohan to spend the rest of his life with. Chi Chi doesn't know about this side of me. She thinks that all I think about is fighting and eating."

"I see." Said Bardock. "You are a saiyan though, and thats what we were born to do."

"Yeah, I know. But Chi Chi will see that side of me eventually." Said Goku. "That is of course if she can stop yelling at me for five minutes so I can show her." Goku and Bardock both began laughing.

Gohan walked in with a giant fish, which Bardock looked at in awe. "Big enough for ya grandpa? I bet they didn't have fish on Planet Vegeta."

"Are you kidding, they had fish there, but I don't remember huge ones. Then again, I was always out on missions," Bardock replied, "I love fish though."

"Well, now we know where Dad gets it from, right dad."

Goku nodded with a smile.

"Hey, I'm going to go get changed." Gohan said. Gohan set the fish in the large freezer, walked into his bedroom and closed the door.

"Hey wait, Gohan!" Goku said, but Bardock stopped him.

"Let him be, they need some time together." Said Bardock. Goku then turned back around and slumped down in his seat. They began talking about other things.

* * *

Gohan shut his door slowly, he looked up and saw Videl, asleep on his bed. She didn't stay asleep for long. She sat up and looked at Gohan, who was facing the other way.

"G... Gohan?" Videl said with a yawn.

"Hmm?" Gohan turned around. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, scared, lonely."

"Hey, don't feel lonely. I'm here ya know."

Videl smiled. She sat at the edge of the bed with the covers up to her waist. "Gohan, come sit down please."

"Alright." Gohan walked over to the bed and sat down next to Videl. "Whats up?"

"So, I bet you're freaked out, aren't you."

"Well, it does come as a shock, but I wouldn't say I'm freaked out."

"You mean, you don't think I'm weird?"

Gohan laughed. "Of course not, rememeber, I'm half saiyan too, how do you think I felt when you found out I wasn't normal. Remember teaching you how to fly?"

"Yeah. I rememeber, I also remember the Tournament. Mr. Super Saiyan." Videl Giggled.

Gohan blushed and looked at the floor. "By then, I knew that you knew something was different about me. But you didn't mind, you fell in love with me, and I never told you that I only thought we were friends. But then, I started feeling for you. I knew it, but I didn't want to tell you. Then today, we shared our first kiss, and it was the best thing ever."

Videl blushed and smiled. "Yeah, so you're really okay with it, with me being half saiyan?"

"Of course Videl, you know that, and you know what, I still love you."

"Oh Gohan, I love you too." Videl and Gohan then leaned in and kissed each other. They stopped, and Videl wrapped her arms around Gohan and kissed him again. Yes, they were in love. Deeply.

* * *

"Yeah... This is going to sound stupid, but I tried giving him another chance. Then he turned on me, I should have known better." Said Goku. Him and his father were discussing Goku's battle with Frieza.

"Well, I'm proud of you son. When you were first born, I admit, I didn't think you were much, you only had an average power level, but when I heard that you had become a Super Saiyan, I knew for sure you'd beat him."

"Well, I almost did, then I got to Earth and found out Trunks beat him." Bardock looked at him confused. "Oh, Not this Trunks, the Trunks from the future." Bardock still looked at him confused. "I'll explain later. Either way, Frieza met his end to the hands of a saiyan, a Super Saiyan at that." Goku smiled.

"Yeah, I only wish I had a crack at him." Bardock said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you'd do a number on him. Hey, hold that thought, I'm going to check on those two." Goku got up out of his chair and walked over to Gohan's bedroom. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. "Awww. Look at those two." He whispered. Videl was curled up in Gohan's arms, and Gohan held her close. They were both sound asleep. Goku had a warm feeling come over him. _Reminds me of Chi Chi and I, when she's not yelling at me._ He smiled and shut the door slowly.

"They alright Kakarrot?" Asked Bardock.

"Yup, they're just fine." Goku replied."

**Videls a Saiyan. Wow, crazy. Hopefully this doesn't draw trouble, but knowing evil, they never rest. Keep on reading.**


	11. Dark Plan

_**Chapter 11: Dark Plan.**_

**This is a short chapter that focuses on the bad guys. Keep in mind, that only one of the three main villains have been revealed, so keep that in mind. Well, here ya go.**

Once again, life was peaceful. Gohan and Videl lay comfortably in bed together, in a deep sleep. Goku and Bardock catching up with each other. Vegeta's family was sound asleep as well. Little did they know, an evil scheme was being planned and tested. Deep within the mountains, in a laboratory, Dr. Gero, now a slave to this dark nemesis was working on a machine that they would use to extract their revenge, or at least, that's what Dr. Gero thought.

"Come on come on hurry up!"

"Master, I am trying my hardest, creating these things take time. Besides, I need a test subject. I know these people, and not one of them is going to let us experiment on them without a fight."

"Well, I don't feel like going through all that trouble. At this point, we'll get pummeled if we even try."

"Then why don't you just open those portals and revive all of the evil to do our bidding?"

"Because that would be stupid. They'd destroy the planet, and we've been down there, so we know what they'll do if they're all released at once!"

"Well then, the only way is to go and fight for a test subject."

This argument was going no where fast, but then, out of the darkness came a tall figure.

"I'll... be... your test subject."

"What? You can't possibly be serious? I command you to stand down."

"Master, if I may interject."

"Yes, what is it Gero."

"I think he would make the perfect test subject. It will boost his power level, and we probably wouldn't even need to let the other two out."

"Hmm... yes I see. You make a good point Gero. But what if I lose control of him? He has a long history of going bananas on the job!"

"Don't worry about that, you have more power than his previous controller did, you'll be able to keep him calm, I can assure you."

"Hmm... Alright... shoot why not." _I never would have guessed that HE would become so useful._ "You may begin the process."

A few hours went by, long and boring, even for the likes of Evil. Screaming could be heard from the lab.

"Oh my, it sounds like he's in a lot of pain. This should be grand." The evil master mind entered the lab. "Well Gero, is it finished?"

"Yes sir, and with great results. Get up."

The tall figure stood up and revealed the secret to Gero's plan.

"That's it? Four long hours and all you've managed to do is make him... grow a tail?"

"Master, these tails are very important in our plan. Once I set this machine on full power, then they'll all grow tails."

"All of them? You mean that jerk Goku will grow one too?"

"Yes, and Vegeta, and his son. Goku's two sons will also grow tails."

"Yes, your plan sounds great, except, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A TAIL GOING TO DO? MAKE THEM CLIMB TREES LOOKING FOR BANANAS?"

"No sir, they will undergo a transformation. They will become Giant Apes."

"Oh, so they'll only climb trees the size of sky scrapers, and eat bananas the size of buses!"

"NO YOU IDIOT! Everyone, accept for Vegeta, will have any control over this form and want to destroy everything. Letting us sit back and watch the show. Hopefully, Vegeta will have no choice but to kill the others. Then, we will kill Vegeta ourselves, and rule the world!"

"Oh I see, another one of your crazy schemes Dr. Gero. You better hope Vegeta doesn't let them destroy the planet first, I know how Vegeta is. When do you plan on starting this little operation?"

"Tomorrow morning. As you know, tomorrow night is the full moon, and they only transform in sight of a full moon. So whatever you do, keep your body guard's eyes off of the moon."

"Excellent. Oh, and Gero, next time you call me an idiot, I'm going to have your head removed like it was by your Android."

"Yes sir. Please forgive me sir."

"Yeah whatever." _It looks like I'm going to have to bring in the big boys sooner than I thought. This idiot is going to get us killed._

Just like Dr. Gero had said, he turned up the power to the new machine. "This machine mixes Saiyan DNA with a liquid, specifically the areas that control the tail growth. The liquid then turns into a kind of mist that looks like regular fog. It will cover the planet for a few short hours. This way, every Saiyan on the planet will grow a tail. They won't have to breathe it in, but since it looks like fog, it won't matter. The tail re-growth won't happen for a few hours. The machine will self destruct once it's goal has been fulfilled..."

"Oh great, so that means stay out of the lab until the boom, right?"

"Correct."

"Whatever, now go to bed, I'm sick of all of this."

"Yes master."

_He's such an idiot... I better lock up my body guard, I don't want HIM to kill us. If he is to transform, we will have major problems... Still, it amazes me how he came fourth of his own free will and offered to be used for the experiment. I better keep my eyes on him. Stupid Gero and his Stupid Plan._

**Evil is becoming more EVIL! Who is the body guard? Who is the main villain? Who is more important to worry about? Read on :]**


	12. Mastermind Revealed

_**Chapter 12: Mastermind Revealed.**_

Morning at the son residents was normal to begin with. Goten was up first, he ran from the room when he saw Gohan and Videl holding each other. Goten was kinda freaked out. He went to the recliner and turned on the T.V. and began looking for something to watch. He had forgotten that Bardock was sleeping on the couch. He looked over at the couch because he heard yawning. Then, the blankets were moved around a bit until Bardock emerged. He sat up on the couch and yawned. Bardock looked at Goten with his groggy eyes, and yawned again.

"Hey," Said Bardock, "Ain't it a little early for you to be up?"

"Naw, I'm always up by now. Usually, this is when me and Trunks train when he's over."

"Ahh... I see."

1234

In Gohan's bedroom, there was movement. Gohan was slowly sitting up, trying not to disturb the beauty that was sleeping beside him. Gohan yawned and crawled out of bed. He walked out to the kitchen and yawned some more. He was pleased to see Goten and Bardock conversing with each other. He heard yawing coming from the stairs. He looked, and he saw his father walking out to the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." Gohan said.

"Good morning." Goku looked out to the living room. "Hello out there!"

"Good morning son." Bardock said.

"Man, I wish the girls were up, I'm starving." Goku said. Everyone laughed, Goku and Gohan joined Goten and Bardock in the living room.

1234

At Capsule Corp. Vegeta was just getting out of bed, Bulma was already up making breakfast. Vegeta walked to the door of the kitchen and leaned on the frame. Bulma looked at him to greet him.

"Hey there sweetie." Bulma said. She scanned her husband's body. "What! How did that...

Vegeta looked at Bulma with confusion. "How did what... do what?"

"You... you have... a tail..."

"I have a what?" Vegeta turned to look and sure enough there was a tail. "How interesting. My tail has grown back."

"Yeah, that's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure... But we'll have to wait and see."

"Mom! Dad! Come quick!" Yelled Trunks from his room.

Vegeta and Bulma both ran to Trunks' room and were surprised at what they found.

"Mom, Dad, why... what's going on?" Trunks said while pointing at his newly grown tail. "It hurts guys."

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other with worry.

1234

Back at Goku's house, something similar occurred. Goten was complaining about the pain as well. He had too grown a tail. Goku and Gohan as well.

"Well... um.. this is unexpected." Goku said while staring at his tail.

"Yeah it is, and it hurts like crazy." Yelled Gohan.

"Not really, I didn't even know it was there until Goten pulled it. That's when I felt pain. Then his grew, he looks like he's in pain."

"In Pain!" Yelled Goten, "I can't even walk!"

Goku laughed. "Sorry Goten, well, do we all think it's a problem?"

"Who knows." Said Gohan. "It's all really..." He was cut off by the sound of Videl screaming. "Oh no, Videl!" Gohan got up and ran to his room. Goku, Goten and Bardock nodded at each other and chased after him, Goten fell because he was so unbalanced, so Goku picked him up instead.

When they entered the room, Gohan was sitting on the bed, holding Videl in his arms. "Videl..."

"Gohan... it hurts... what's happening to me?"

"Shh..." Gohan scanned Videl and discovered that she too had grown a tail. "You too huh?"

"What do you mean." Videl said in pain. "What Gohan? You can tell me, please say something."

"You've grown a saiyan tail."

"What?" She looked, "Oh my, I have a tail."

"Yeah, so do all of us." Gohan pointed to the guys behind him.

"Yup, we all have tails to." Goku said. "Bardock doesn't count, he already has one." Bardock smirked, and Goku laughed.

"Gohan? Do all saiyans grow tails?"

"Yeah, it's one of the things that separates from humans. Even half saiyans grow them, but why now, after so many years I don't know."

Chi Chi ran into the room because she heard the screaming. "Move out of the way men, let a woman take a look at her." She got to the bed and saw Videl's tail. "Wh... what?" Then she looked at all the guys in the room. "You all have... tails..."

"Yup." Goku said in delight.

"I'm surrounded by..." Chi Chi passed out and fell to the floor.

"Oh no, opps." Said Goku. Bardock still had the smirk on his face.

"Oh no, mom." Shouted Goten, he jumped off of Goku's shoulders, landing on all fours. He pulled her mom out to the living room and put her on the couch.

"Gohan... Why does it hurt so much."

"For you, probably because you've never had one. Goten felt the same way, and it's been so long since I've had one, I kinda hurt too."

"Hey everyone!" Goten shouted. "Mom's awake."

"Hmm... Already?" Said Goku. "Wow, that's a record." everyone in the room started laughing.

Chi Chi was still freaked out by the strange occurrence. Goku calmed her down after a little while, and life resumed in the house. The day went by relatively quickly. Evening came quickly. The day was filled with laughs, everyone was enjoying themselves, not really paying much mind to their tails. The only one who was really concerned was Videl. She still didn't know what to think. That and the fact the the others were so calm about it, it was so strange to her. Chi Chi was in the middle of cooking dinner when the phone started to ring.

"Hey, my hands are all greasy... could someone get that for me?" Said Chi Chi.

"I'll do it mom." Said Goten. Goten walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello Goten, it's me, Vegeta."

"Oh, hello Vegeta, what's up?"

"I need to speak to your father right away." Vegeta replied.

"Oh, alright." Goten looked to the living room. "Hey Dad, it's for you."

"Wow, I never get phone calls." Said Goku. He walked over to the phone and Goten handed him the receiver. "Hello?"

"Kakarrot." Vegeta said.

"Oh, hello Vegeta, I never thought that YOU would call me."

"Enough foolishness Kakarrot, I called because of important matters."

"Oh really, what's up?"

"Well, Bulma has discovered that my tail has re-grown. Also, Trunks has one too."

"Wow, that's incredible, you're not going to believe it, but we've grown tails over here too!" Everyone in the room looked at Goku silently.

"Oh I see, then if it isn't just us..." Vegeta was cut off. An intense red light filled the room.

"Everyone get over here NOW!" Yelled Goku. Everyone got up and ran toward Goku. "Hold on tight." Everyone grabbed Goku, and who ever couldn't get Goku held someone who was touching Goku. Goku used his Instant Transmission to get out of the house. The red light consumed the house in a fiery explosion, destroying it and Grandpa Gohan's old house that was near to it. The group re-appeared on a cliff not too far from the explosion.

"Oh no... our beautiful home." Said Chi Chi in despair.

1234

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma and Trunks looked at Vegeta. "Damn! I just heard an explosion through the phone. There is trouble!" Vegeta slammed his phone against the wall and ran toward the door.

"Vegeta! You be careful!" Yelled Bulma.

"Dad, I'm coming too." Said Trunks.

"No Trunks, you stay here." Replied Vegeta.

"But Dad." Vegeta turned around and knelt down.

"Listen Trunks, I know you're a strong boy, but from what I'm sensing, this is far beyond what you can handle." Vegeta got up, turned away and began walking toward the door. "So Stay here."

"But Dad."

"Trunks, I've made up my mind, you're staying here, and that's final." Vegeta said, he opened the door and flew off toward Mount Paozu

1234

"Chi Chi, please don't cry." Said Goku softly.

"Who... who could have done such a thing?" Said Gohan angrily.

An evil laugh then began to echo across the mountains. "Hello Goku, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Hey, that voice." Goku said.

"I recognize it too dad." Said Gohan.

Bardock looked at his son, then at the group. Videl was scared, she also recognized it.

"Hey, show yourself!" Demanded Goku.

"Alright." The evil laugh began again.

"Hey, I don't see you yet." Said Goku. "Come out now! Babidi!" The group looked at Goku with shock.

"Ha ha ha ha. You're a very smart man Goku, you win, out I come." Babidi then appeared in front of them. He looked at the group that he was faced with. "Ha ha ha. If it isn't that little brat Goten, you know, I never did extract my revenge on you."

"You'll leave Goten alone!" Yelled Gohan.

"So... you've come back huh..." Goku said with disgust. "What, revenge, is that it? That's why you blew up my house?"

"Oh silly man, I didn't blow up your silly house, but, I know who did. Alright boys, show your selves!" Two shadows jumped out from the trees. One stood next to Babidi, and the other stood across from him, on the other side of the group.

The shadow next to Babidi began to speak. "It's been a long time, Goku." Bardock and Goku looked at each other, and Gohan looked at both of them. The figure looked at Gohan. "You must be the little brat that I fought on Namek aren't you?" He then looked at Bardock. "...and you, I killed you a long time ago, what are you doing here?"

The three saiyans knew exactly who it was. The trio looked at the figure. "Frieza." They said as one.

"Yes, I'm glad to see that you haven't forgotten me." Frieza let down the shadow to reveal himself, and began laughing.

"Don't forget about me!" Yelled the other shadow. The group looked at him with disgust as well.

"If that's Frieza..." Said Goku, "Then... you must be Cell."

"In the flesh Goku. Gohan, you've grown up. I'll see to it that you all die this time." Said Cell.

Videl's became fearful. _Oh no, Cell is here._ Her tail began to tremble. _I'm... I'm not strong enough. I know that I'm a saiyan, at least half, but it's still to hard to believe, and my tail... Oh, Gohan, I'm scared._

_Videl, I know you're scared, but being a saiyan isn't going to change who you are, and remember, I killed Cell one already, and my Dad has beaten Frieza, I'm sure that we can do it again._

"Yes," Babidi said, "I let these two free because my mad scientist's plan was over the top insane. He was going to get us all killed. Glad I stopped him though. Too bad it doesn't mean anything good for you. He is also here. Gero, show yourself."

"Yes Master." Gero then appeared on the other side of Babidi. "Greetings Goku, I haven't seen you in a long time. Finally, I get to see you die, just like I have always dreamed of."

"Still out for revenge?" Said Goku, "I guess somethings never change to they Gero."

"No, I presume they don't."

Goten got up and looked at Gero with disgust. "You will not touch my daddy."

"Goten, stay back." Said Goku. He grabbed Goten's shoulder, keeping him back. "Alright, Goten, I want you to take Mom away from here. Got it?"

"But daddy."

"No Buts Goten, do what I said. Videl, you go too, I don't want you getting hurt."

Videl looked at Gohan. _Gohan, don't tell me that you're going to agree with him, I want to help._

_Sorry Videl, these four together are going to be tougher to beat that we thought. They are a lot stronger than before. This will take a while, and I want you to be alive when this is all said and done. I don't want to lose you, I care for you too much to let you get involved._

_Oh Gohan... okay, I'll go._

Goku and Gohan stood firmly looking at Frieza, Babidi, Dr. Gero, and now Cell, who had joined the other three.

"Ready Gohan?" Asked Goku.

"Of Course." Replied Gohan.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Bardock called out. "I want in on this. I have some business to settle with Frieza." The three nodded in agreement.

Gohan and Goku then began powering up. They began to yell, the sky darkened, and golden auras began to surround Goku and Gohan. Their hair turned blonde, and their eyes turquise blue. Then the light got intense and lit up the mountains. Goku and Gohan were Super Saiyans.

"Impressive, I'm glad I could be a part of it." Bardock said. Goku smiled, and then looked at their enemies. Gohan also looked to them. Bardock walked up next to Goku and and looked at them.

"Well, shall we begin?" Said Frieza.

"Of course." Said Goku.

The fighters got into their battle stances. Babidi then flew up to avoid getting in the middle of it. "Let the fun begin!" Yelled Babidi.

**And so, the battle between good and evil begins. How will it turn out, keep reading and find out.**


	13. The Battle Begins

_**Chapter 13: The Battles Begin.**_

The battle was about to begin, Goten had gotten Chi Chi far enough away from the fight, but close enough to see it. Videl landed next to them, she almost fell because she was still getting used to having a tail. They all sat down in the grass on a high cliff and looked down on the battle field.

"Oh... I hope the boys win, those jerks blew up my house!" Said Chi Chi.

"They will mom." Said Goten. "Your married to the strongest guy in the universe."

"Well that is true honey."

Videl laid on her stomach and watched. _You better come back alive Gohan._

_Don't worry, I plan on it._ Was the response she got.

* * *

Down on the battle field Goku, Gohan and Bardock were still in a stare down with Dr. Gero, Frieza and Cell.

"Listen you two." Bardock said. "Frieza is mine, I have a score to settle with him."

"Alright, but listen, remember that I had to be a Super Saiyan in order to beat him, so be careful." Said Goku.

"Dad, I'm going after Cell." Said Gohan.

"Alright, then Gero is all mine." Said Goku.

"What's the matter, too afraid to play the game?" Said Cell with a sickening tone.

"No Games!" Yelled Gohan. He charged Cell and gave him a hard punch, but Cell blocked it.

"Ah, round two Gohan? Good choice." Cell said. Cell kicked Gohan up into the air and flew up after him.

Cell and Gohan began throwing punches and kicks at each other, blocked by both fighters, struggling to get the upper hand.

* * *

"So Bardock, you want to challenge me after all of these years?" Said Frieza.

"I have a score to settle, you killed me and my people, and destroyed my home planet. You enslaved us all just to kill us. Now, it's your turn."

Bardock and Frieza rushed each other. Bardock quickly got the upper hand. He punched Frieza in the face multiple times, then kicked him back into a cliff side. Bardock launched a blue energy blast that Frieza just barely dodged. Frieza came back with a headbutt to Bardock's face, then Frieza smashed Bardock in the stomach with his tail.

* * *

Goku and Dr. Gero were at a stand off.

"Well Goku, are you ready."

Goku with his usual enthusiasm, "Of course, this should be fun."

"Yes..."

Dr. Gero landed the first punch which made Goku lean back a little. Then he got back into an upright stance and gave Gero a knee in the gut. Gero crouched down in pain, but he caught Goku off guard with a punch to the stomach. Then Gero stood up and gave Goku a good hard kick to the face, causing Goku to grab his face in pain. Gero walked over to Goku, and Goku delivered a punch to Gero's face.

* * *

"Great, why'd they give Goku the old fool? Goku is being robbed of a good fight." Chi Chi was fired up. "Man, I could take him out."

Goten and Videl looked at each other, and then back at Chi Chi.

"Um, mom?" Said Goten. "Look, dad's having trouble with him, so I don't think you could beat him." Chi Chi looked at Goten, she was dumb founded.

Videl turned away to watch the fights. She payed close attention to Gohan and Cell's fight.

* * *

"Whats the matter boy? Can't keep up with me anymore?" Cell said.

"Don't you worry, I haven't forgotten how to fight."

Gohan punched Cell in the gut, and then gave Cell a kick to the jaw causing Cell to begin bleeding. Cell wiped the blood from his mouth and became angry. He kicked Gohan in the stomach and then hit him in the face with a knee lift. Gohan too started to bleed. It was almost like their minds were linked, because they both began firing multiple Ki Blasts at each other, every blast hitting the opponents every blast. A huge cloud of smoke filled the sky, then a loud cracking sound could be heard, and Gohan was sent flying from the cloud into the ground.

"Pathetic, eight years ago you gave me a better fight than you are right now." Said Cell.

These words made Gohan really angry. Gohan stood up and his golden aura began to glow, then, it raged out of control. His hair became more rigid, and slightly longer, his aura was more violent, and blue electrical sparks surrounded his aura. "If you hadn't gained any power from Babidi, then I wouldn't even need the extra power that the Super Saiyan form gives me. I could pound you into a pulp without it." Gohan's face became filled with hate. "But you've become stronger, and you've also pissed me off worse than you did eight years ago!" Gohan's aura became twice his own size.

"Ha ha ha. Ah yes, this is how I remember you Gohan, angry, full of rage, this is the power I want to see!" Cell then raised his hand and fired the Death Beam at Gohan. The beam caused a big explosion, causing dust to fly everywhere. Gohan was no where to be seen after the explosion. "What? Now I know he could survive that." Cell looked around, but couldn't locate Gohan.

Cell was then kicked in the top of the head from above, causing him to fly into the ground. Cell became furious and flew back up toward Gohan, he cocked his hand, ready to punch, and just as he got to Gohan, he was pushed back. Gohan usd his energy to create a force that sent Cell backwards, Gohan then rushed Cell and Kicked him in the gut, causing cell to cough up blood.

"Pathetic right?" Said Gohan with a cocky attitude.

"Damn, your attitude hasn't changed has it kid." Cell said. He went to punch Gohan, but Gohan disappeared. Then Cell received a hard kick to the back, causing him to arch and fall to the ground again. "Grrr. I Hate you!"

* * *

Bardock was on the bad end of a fight with Frieza. Though Bardock had increaed his strength in the Other World, Frieza still was much stronger. Bardock's armor was broken, half of the torso was ripped off. The tights were shredded, he was bleeding from the face.

"Come on..." Bardock said. "You disgusting Freak!"

"Bardock, when will you learn, it's hopeless." Frieza said. "There is no point to continuing this fight. Give up and die."

"Not a chance." Bardock got up and ran toward Frieza. He punched Frieza in the face but Frieza didn't budge. "Grrr..."

"Bardock, you're pathetic." Frieza whipped Bardock into a boulder with his tail. "Well, I suppose it's time to kill you again." Frieza lifted his finger and pointed it at Bardock. A purple light began to glow and Bardock knew that it was over. "Die!" Frieza was about to give Bardock a death beam, but was kicked to the ground hard. "Who was that!" Frieza demanded.

"Just one of your old friends Frieza." Vegeta was the owner of the kick. He stood in front of Bardock, tail wrapped around his waist, and arms folded. "You have no chance Frieza, your fight is with me now."

"Grrr... You scum bag of a saiyan!"

"Scum bag huh? Let me ask you something. How do you think we all felt when we served you Frieza? Exactly how you feel now, helpless, no way out. Your time has come Frieza." Vegeta began to power up. He generated a golden aura, and his hair went blonde. He transformed into a Super Saiyan with little effort.

"What, you too?" Frieza said in shock.

"Yes Frieza, I can do it too, I'm surprised you didn't know. You watched the battle with Majin Buu didn't you, or maybe you had your eyes closed." Frieza looked at him with disgust. "I told you it would happen, but no, you wouldn't listen to me. Then a Super Saiyan emerged and beat you to a pulp. Then on Earth, another one killed you. Then I transformed, soon enough, Kakarrot's son, Gohan, did too, and killed Cell, and now, me and Kakarrot's youngest sons are super saiyans, and could kick your ass up and down this world ten times before killing you." Frieza looked at Vegeta, becoming enraged. "You're the scum bag Frieza, not me."

Frieza yelled and began to charge Vegeta, he tried to stab him with his tail, but Vegeta caught it, and began to swing Frieza around in circles. He let go and sent Frieza flying into the air. Frieza looked down but Vegeta was no longer there.

"You really are pathetic Frieza." Vegeta said from behind Frieza. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Grr... I'll show you Vegeta!" Yelled Frieza. He quickly powered up to 100% of his power, and this left Vegeta unimpressed.

"You really think that's going to be enough? You're so pathe..." Vegeta was cut off by Frieza's fist connecting in Vegeta's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't know you were still talking. I don't speak monkey."

"Okay then jackass. If you're so powerful, then try and fight me when I'm at my maximum!" Vegeta began to power up even more. His aura becoming more violent, and his hair more pointed. He reached his Super Saiyan 2 form and was ready to fight Frieza again.

* * *

Goku and Dr. Gero were in the middle of an intense battle. They were fighting equally. Each punch and kick being blocked and countered by another punch or kick.

"You're really good Goku, but remember, no energy waves, I'll just absorb it." Said Gero.

"Yeah I know." Replied Goku, who gave Gero a huge kick to the face, knocking his hat off.

Goku then punched him in the gut, and then an upper cut to the face. Goku turned in mid air with his arm up, and then elbowed Dr. Gero in the face. Gero retaliated with a punch to Goku's face, then Goku came back with a punch of his own. Goku then began to pummel Dr. Gero. Lefts and Rights, kicks, anything to weaken the demended Doctor. Gero grabbed Goku's arms and swung him into the cliff side. Goku didn't stay down, and they were once again in a stand off.

"Wow Gero." Said Goku. "I didn't think you'd be such a good fighter."

"Ha, thanks to my technology, anything is possible." Replied Gero. "Just look at Cell, one of my creations."

"He still failed. My son took care of that."

"Well, I'm afraid that the outcome will be different this time, Goku."

"Just Shut Up!" Goku yelled. His power increased. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 as well.

Dr. Gero and Goku then charged each other and began throwing punches and kicks.

* * *

"This does not look good. They're all so evenly matched, and Goku is fighting an android slash mad scientist, and androids are not prone to running out of energy." Chi Chi sighed and slumped to her knees.

"Don't give up hope mom. Dad will win. And Gohan too." Goten became distracted when he saw Bardock flying up to the cliff. "Hey look, Grandpa!"

Bardock landed, and collapsed to his knees.

"Gosh dear, are you okay?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks. Frieza is alot more powerful than I thought. But, at least Vegeta is here, he saved my ass."

"That's a good thing, right Grandpa?" Bardock looked at Goten and smiled. "I'm really starting to like you Grandpa, I want you to stay with us." Bardock smiled and sat down next to his Grandson.

Videl was happy to see Goten bonding with his Grand Father. She looked back out to the battle. Her tail was rested on the ground next to her.

"So how's saiyan life treating you Videl?" Asked Bardock.

"It's something else, I still can't believe it." Videl said.

"You know, I still remember when I saw your mother. It was the day Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. You wouldn't believe the resemblance you bare to her."

Videl nodded and smiled. Maybe her new life wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Cell began to gain the upper hand on Gohan, he was losing energy, and fast. "What's the matter, the son of the great Goku can't keep up?" Cell said arrogantly while he beat the hell out of Gohan. He then scisor kicked Gohan down toward the ground. Gohan hit the ground hard. He didn't move, he looked unconscious, but was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form. "What a tragedy." Said Cell. "That didn't take very long."

* * *

Vegeta and Frieza were evenly matched, but Vegeta was losing energy too. Frieza took advantage of this and began leading Vegeta around in circles. Then Frieza snuck up on Vegeta and fired a blast at him, that took him to the ground before exploding.

"Vegeta, you were always the problem. Oh how I couldn't stand having you around."

Vegeta was left facing up, night time had come, and the sky was clear.

* * *

Gero was gaining the upper hand. Goku was becoming increasingly aggravated and forgot about the absorption. He fired a powerful energy blast at Gero, which Gero absorbed. Gero then punched Goku in the gut and then grabbed Goku by the neck. He began to absorb his energy. Goku lost so much power than he reverted back to his base state and fell to the ground. His eyes were glazed over, and he was left staring into space as well.

* * *

"No... Gohan!" Yelled Videl. The others on the cliff looked at her. "Grrr..." Videl looked over the battle field. "Oh Goku... Vegeta... you too... Grrr..."

"Videl, calm down, they'll be able to handle themselves" Bardock said.

"No, I can't take it anymore! I don't care, I'm a saiyan too, and I'll fight, even if I die trying."

Chi Chi had passed out from seeing her son and her husband beaten up so bad.

Videl's anger began to rage. A white aura surrounded her. "I'm coming Gohan!" Yelled Videl. She took off before anyone could stop her.

"Damn it, I can't move." Said Bardock. "Goten, help me up please my boy."

Goten nodded and helped Bardock up to his feet.

"It seems that it is already to late for the girl." Bardock said and began to cough.

* * *

"I'm coming Gohan!" Videl yelled.

* * *

"Well, I guess it's time to end our little game Gohan." Said Cell. He sensed Videl coming and looked over to her. She stopped right in front of Cell.

"Leave him alone you monster!" Videl yelled.

Cell looked at her with disgust. Videl's anger became too much for her to control and she hit Cell in the gut as hard as she could. This blow knocked the wind out of Cell. He begame furious and smacked Videl across the face, then he grabbed her by the throat. "Well now, what do we have here? A little girl who happens to be this boys mate? How pathetic." Cell frowned. "Worthless Earthling." He let off his grip and punched her in the gut, then clamped his hands together and smashed her in the back sending her flying to the ground. She landed with a crash and was lying face up. She was no more than a couple of paces away from Gohan. Her tail was twiching. She was looking up toward the sky, and so was Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku.

* * *

"Wh... what happened?" Said Chi Chi. She just woke from her faint.

"What are they all looking at Grandpa?" Said Goten.

"I don't know, but surely they have more than that. They shouldn't be stuck on the ground like that, normally we can get right back up and fight." Bardock said in anger, then he suddenly became fearful. "Wait, no, could it be?" he said. He looked up for just a second, then looked away. The Full Moon was over head.

**What is going to happen next? Find out next time.**

**BTW: I wrote a song that relates to Gohan and Videl, you should check it out, it's title is _This is My Reality._ I just uploaded it like right after I loaded this chapter up, but it will be up shortly, just keep your eyes opened. I hope you guys can check it out, and I am going to keep updating this story like I have been so no need to worry. Thanks a million. :Kyle:**


	14. The Plan Backfires

_**Chapter 14: The Plan Backfires.**_

**I've been waiting for to write this chapter for a long time, the idea was in my head, and now I'm happy that it's done! This chapter was very effing long, so I had to cut it in half, so enjoy :]**

**Flashback: **

**"What are they all looking at Grandpa?"**

**"I don't know, but surely they have more than that. They shouldn't be stuck on the ground like that, normally we can get right back up and fight... Wait, no, could it be?"**

1234

"Oh no... that's why" Said Bardock. "They saw the full moon. They were drawn in by it. Now, it's too late to stop the transformation."

Goten and Chi Chi looked at Bardock, then back at the battle field.

"Oh Goku." Said Chi Chi. "Gohan..."

"Daddy, No... please no..."

1234

The trio of Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were laid out on the ground. Videl's attempts to fight Cell failed and she too was left laying on the ground. Frieza, Cell, Dr. Gero, and Babidi all laughed. The plan was going to work after all. Babidi was extremely pleased.

"Finally, the Great Ape transformation will take place, and we won't even have to work to take over this planet, these will be our tools of destruction." Said Babidi. "Hey Gero! You better hope this plan works, I just got my hopes up then realized what I said. You know I hate this idea. If this fails, I'm going to kill you myself."

"I really hate this idea." Said Frieza.

"You too huh? You must think Gero is a lunatic as well."

"Yes I do, but I have my own reasons. I hate the saiyans. You can let them do what you want for now, but i'm going to kill them either way!"

Down on the ground. The four fighters laid on the ground helplessly. Goku was the first to transform. His eyes became red, he began to grow, dark fur began to cover his body. After a few moments, Goku had transformed into the Great Ape. Vegeta was next, he too was transformed into the Great Ape. Gohan was the third to Transform. This was a pleasant turn of events for Babidi and his new minions. Although, they were dissapointed, there was only three Great Apes when the plan called for give Great Apes, Goten and Trunks to the last two. Bardock was a suprise, he was smart enough to keep himself and Goten from looking at the moon because he knew he wasn't going to be able to control his transformation, and neither was Goten.

"How depressing." Said Cell, "Looks like you only got three."

"Oh shut up Cell. I really don't care whether there is three, four, or even five." Said Babidi.

Videl's tail began to twitch. Her body began trembling. This caused the four evil beings to look down.

"Oh what now?" Frieza said.

"This is quite unexpected." Said Babidi.

"What?" Frieza looked back down at Videl, and noticed her tail. "Oh no! She's a saiyan too?"

Her body began to grow. Her clothes ripped off and dark fur began to cover her body. She too had transformed into a Great Ape. Right after the transformations were complete, the destruction soon followed. Goku, Gohan and Videl uncontrollably blasted everything in sight. The threw rocks at things, blasted mountains. Vegeta was the only one who kept control over the form.

_Damn, I'm the only one who can control this form!_ Thought Vegeta. _What should I do?_ Vegeta stood there and thought. He sensed an energy blast coming at him from the right. He ducked out of the way and looked at who blasted him. "Kakarrot you idiot! It's me!"

All Goku did is roar at the top of his ape lungs.

_That's it, I have to take out the moon. It has to be done!_ Vegeta looked at the moon and fired a blast at it. It looked good until it was deflected in another direction. "Who Did That?"

"Listen Vegeta, you're going to have to get through me in order to blow up that moon." Yelled Cell.

"Alright... Bring it on." Vegeta the ape yelled. The jumped up and fired a barage of mouth blasts at Cell, each one being dodged or deflected.

The other three apes were out of control. Videl fired blasts in all directions, not caring or even knowing what she was doing. Gohan was also firing random blasts everywhere. Goku was being taunted by Frieza and kept firing blasts at him.

1234

"Oh no. My daddy... he's a monster! So is Gohan and Vegeta, and Videl." Goten was very upset. "So, if I look at the moon, I'll turn into one of those too?"

"Yes Goten." Said Bardock. "This is why we are not looking at the moon."

"Oh Daddy. Go back to being you again... please..."

1234

Vegeta was being pumbled by Cell.

"Hey Cell." Said Frieza. "Let me take on this punk, he was my soldier after all."

"Alright, I'd like another chance at Goku anyway." Replied Cell.

Frieza then picked up where Cell left off.

Babidi was not happy. "What are you doing, we're supposed to be using them to take over the planet. It was your idea you old fool!"

"I'm sorry to hear that Babidi." Called out Dr. Gero.

"What do you mean, and you call me by master only!"

"I hope you know that I've been planning this. I'm tired of being your slave. I am the great Dr. Gero, and I will not take orders from you!" Babidi looked at Gero in disgust. "My own plan was mostly like the one I made for you, only, I wanted them dead, and it's harder to kill them when the know what they're doing. I'll rule the world without you Babidi." Babidi began to get steaming mad. "Hey you two, just so you know, we are not following the plan anymore, you are free to do as you please." Yelled Gero.

"Alright! You here that Cell? We can dispense with these saiyans right now!"

"Yes, I agree." Cell said anxiously. "Thank you Dr. Gero, your decision won't go in vein."

Frieza flew down and into Vegeta's stomach, causing him to fall down. "Alright, time to show you one of my new powers!" Said Frieza. He put his hands forward and a red smoke began flowing out of him, it surrounded Vegeta. The smoke then tunred into an orb of energy, and lightning bolts struck Vegeta. "How do you like this? I am absorbing your energy Vegeta, pretty soon, you will no longer be in this Great ape form." He began to laugh with evil.

"You're... twisted... you freak!" Yelled Vegeta.

"You should be thanking me, I am going to put you out of your misery."

1234

Dr. Gero flew over to Goku, who was laid out on the ground. "Cell, I would like to finish him off myself."

"Sure thing Dr. I'll take care of those two." Replied Cell. And he flew off toward Gohan and Videl. Each of them blasting the cliff sides.

1234

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." Bardock said. Chi Chi and Goten looked at him. "I'm destroying the moon, I'm pretty sure Vegeta was thinking the same thing. However, I'm not going to fail." Bardock held out his right hand and began to gather energy for his finishing attack, the Final Spirit Cannon. He looked up at the moon for only a second and Fired the blast at the moon. He looked at it for too long however and fell down on the ground. He began to transform.

"Oh No, Gradpa!" Goten yelled, he ran to his grandfather.

"Goten! Stay Back!" Chi Chi said as she ran and caught Goten.

"It's not fair, no. Grandpa!"

1234

The Blast was pushed away by an attack launched by Cell. "Sorry, but I'd like to have some fun with these monkeys before I kill them."

Cell began powering up an energy blast. He didn't care which one he was going to attack. He fired the blast and hit one of the apes in the back, it was strong enough to revert it back to hit's base form.

"Hmmm... I was really hoping that I would hit Gohan. Well, at least now I know which one is which." Cell said. He had Hit Videl.

She was laying on the ground, her clothes were completely torn off. She was face down in the grass, her tail resting on the ground next to her.

1234

Dr. Gero had Goku down. Goku was still in his Great Ape form.

"Well Goku, it appears that I have one." Goku just laid on the ground quietly. "Ha ha, as a great ape, your even dumber than you are when in your normal form.

Just then, a golden blast was fired at the moon, but no one could stop it in time. The blast struck and destroyed the moon.

1234

Bardock's transformation stopped and Goten lit up with joy. "Grandpa," Goten said. "You're alright, this is amazing!"

Bardock smiled. Chi Chi also smiled, then they looked at the battle field again.

1234

"Alright Gohan, time to die." Yelled Cell.

Gohan roared and fired a blast at Cell. Cell dodged it and began to charge the Kamehameha. Gohan scanned the area and caught sight of Videl. He saw her laying on the ground. He regained his senses and looked back at Cell.

"Well, looks like you remember who you are..." Said Cell. "That's why I have to kill you!" Cell put his hands out forward and launched the attack. Gohan began to shrink back down to normal, causing the blast to go right over his head. Cell looked down at the ground in disgust. "Damn, how did he?" Then he looked up at the sky and realized that the moon was gone. "Grrrr... so someone got it anyway... no matter." Gohan had landed close to Videl, within arms lengh of each other.

Gohan looked at Videl. He didn't care that she was clothingless, he only wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Videl, are you still in there, wake up... please Videl... wake up." Gohan thought that Videl had been killed. Tears began to drip from his eyes. "No, I can't believe it."

"G... Gohan?" Videl said in a low voice. Gohan looked at her, the tears still flowing. "Gohan... wh... why are you naked? And... why are you crying?" Videl asked, she lost consciousness.

"Oh Videl, i'm just glad your still alive."

Just then, a martial arts G.I. that looked like Goku's G.I. dropped out of the sky.

"Hmm... I wonder who dropped this." He put it on and felt good as new.

"Grrr... I don't care whether you're wearing clothes or not, you're still going to die!" Yelled Cell.

1234

Vegeta was still stuck in this absorption technique of Frieza's. He had reverted back to his base form as well. Vegeta still had his clothes on though because they were expandable like the Saiyan tights.

"You'll not get away with this." Vegeta said.

"Oh but I will." Frieza replied. "You're nothing but trash. You'll be dead soon anyway."

Frieza was getting prepared to kill off Vegeta. Vegeta was brave though, he wasn't scared. Frieza was getting ready to deliver the final blow, when suddenly he dropped the absorption tecnhique and began to arch his back. He was screaming in pain. Vegeta's eyes widened, he peered over Frieza's left shoulder and was surprised to see what was there. His son Trunks, in Super Saiyan form, his long hair moving with the wind, his clothes rustling the same way, his turquoise blue eyes directed at Frieza, filled with hate. The sword was pointed down, and Trunks was floating in the air. Trunks had just taken a slash at Frieza's back.

Frieza stumbled to the left of Vegeta and turned around. Trunks landed on the ground, still holding the sword the same way. Blood dripping from the sword.

"He looks so familiar." Frieza said. "You look just like the guy that killed me so many years ago, and the sword completes the picture."

"Shut up." Said Trunks.

"You insolent little brat. I'll KILL YOU!" yelled Frieza.

Frieza began to charge Trunks, and Trunks got his sword ready. Trunks charged at Frieza faster than Frieza could see, and with seconds, Trunks was on the other side of Frieza. Trunks had his sword held outward and to the right of his own body. This was a sign that he took another slash at Frieza. The other sign was clear as day. Frieza fell to the ground in two pieces. Abdomen and Lower Body. Trunks then threw the sword up into the air, turned around and fired an energy blast at Frieza. Frieza's body disintegrated.

"Trunks... my son." Said Vegeta.

"Glad to help dad." Said Trunks. "I won't let any of my friends go down. Especially not you dad." Vegeta smiled, and Trunks grabbed the sword as it came back down, and put it back in it's case.

1234

Goku was now back in his base form. Dr. Gero was enjoying the sight, (accept for the part about him being naked). The legendary Goku laid out on the ground, with Dr. Gero about to kill him. Gero picked up Goku by the throat and grinned.

"It's time to die, Goku." Said Gero demonically.

"Not so fast." A familiar voice rang out. Gero turned around too see but was stopped when a kick sent his head flying off. Goku woke up and looked up at the man who saved him. "I'm so happy now, I never thought that I'd get to knock Gero's head off again."

Goku looked up and smiled while gasping for breath. "You're a life saver man."

**Who is Goku's "Life Saver?" I bet you'll figure it out cause you're all so smart, but keep reading. :]**


	15. The Finishing Blow

_**Chapter 15: The Finishing Blow.**_

**14 and 15 were originally one chapter, but then I read through them before uploading them, and was all like, okay dude, this is like totally too long of a chapter, ha ha lol. JK, but really, it was too long so. I edited this one to make it more like it's own chapter, yet it is still very long, but oh well. I'll just go with it.  
**

**I decided to put up this chapter as well because of the ending of the last chapter. See :Note: At end of chapter.**

**Flahsback:**

**"It's time to die, Goku."**

**"Not so fast..." *Head Removal of Dr. Gero.* "I'm so happy now, I never thought that I'd get to knock Gero's head off again."**

**"You're a life saver man."**

1234

Goku was sitting on the ground. He was out of breath and energy. But luckily for him, someone came along and knocked Dr. Gero's block off, literally.

"Thanks for that. I've never seen you before." Said Goku. "But, it's so obvious, Android..."

"17.. Yes, I am Android 17. And you're Goku. Pleased to meet you." Said 17. He threw Goku his G.I. Goku put it on quickly. "Ah that's better." Said 17.

"Yeah, thanks. So... you're not going to kill me, right?" Said Goku.

"I wasn't planning on it Goku. In fact, I wasn't planning in ever meeting you. I was only flying around when a familiar light caught my attention. I stopped and the light flew by me. It stopped and turned around. It was a child, it turns out that he is Vegeta's son. He sounded all panic like, ususally I don't help random people, but sense he is Vegeta's son, I went. I was right next to him when he blasted the moon to bits, then he told me to take the clothes you are wearing now down to you."

"Wow," Goku said while still gasping for breath. "Trunks huh? Smart kid."

"Yeah I suppose, he also gave me this." Android 17 took a senzu bean out of his pocket and handed it to Goku. "He said to give it to you if you looked like you were in trouble, and by the way you look, you need it." Goku nodded and ate the bean. His power was fully restored. "I was programed to kill you, but that's not what I'm after Goku." Goku looked at him with his serious face. "But meeting you makes me want to fight you. I want to test my abilities against you. You are the strongest fighter in the universe, are you not."

"Well, I'm up there that's for sure." Said Goku with a smile.

"Good, then you'll be the perfect challenge."

"You... 17... you're gonna regret this!" Yelled Gero's head, which was laying beside a rock.

"Okay... how? You have no body anymore." Said 17 as he walked over to Gero's head. "I don't think you understand what you're dealing with. I think that your hour glass is just about empty" 17 then picked up Dr. Gero's head. "See ya Doctor." Android 17 threw Gero's head into the air and then fired a blast at it, which destroyed it. Android 17 then slowly began to fly off.

"Hey, 17." Called Goku. 17 Stopped and looked at him. "You're not leaving are you?"

"Sorry Goku, but saving the world isn't exactly my scene, that's your department." They looked at each other, the wind was blowing Goku's hair to the left. 17 smiled. "But, I will fight you someday, in the near future." Android 17 then turned around and flew away.

"Alright, I'll be ready." Said Goku. He then turned around and a white aura surrounded him. "Time to finish this mess."

1234

Cell was still so enraged with Gohan that he didn't notice the deaths of his comrades. He raised his right hand in the air with his index finger extended and began gathering energy. It formed into the Supernova attack that Frieza used.

"Hey! Don't blow up the planet you fool!" Yelled Babidi. "We're supossed to be taking it over!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Cell. "I don't care about this stinking planet, I was just using you to escape hell you idiot! Now Gohan, it's time to die!"

Gohan looked up at him. "Yeah, I don't think so!" Gohan yelled. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and was prepared to fight again. His aura was more violent than ever. His power was almost out of control because of how angry he was.

Videl began coughing. "Gohan... please don't..." Gohan looked back at her. "Please... re... relax..."

"Videl, I can't let him destroy the planet!" Gohan yelled. "I'm sorry for yelling, but if you ever hope to see tomorrow, then just let me fight." Gohan then looked up in the air and gave Cell a dead stare.

"Goodbye Boy, Goodbye Planet!" Yelled Cell. He threw the attack toward the Earth.

Gohan had been gathering energy since he went back to normal. He knew that something like this was going to happen. Now, it was time to use the Kamehameha wave to save the Earth again. Gohan got into the stance and turned the energy into a whiteish yellow orb. "Here we go. Ka me ha me HA!" Gohan fired the blast which was golden this time rather than blue. The two blasts connected and a struggle for power began. Gohan was not on the winning side, Cell's attack was much stronger than Gohan's, and it became very clear that he wasn't going to stop the blast alone.

"It's over Gohan! The planet will be destroyed!"

"No... he's right... he's much stronger than before."

"Don't be like that big brother." Goten said, who had just landed next to him. "We'll win."

"Goten..."

Goten powered up and turned into a Super Saiyan. He joined the attack and launched a Kamehameha of his own. Cell was beginning to lose power. Soon enough, Goku joined in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I got a helping hand." Gohan and Goten looked at Goku. "So, you boys ready to save the planet?" They both nodded. Goku transformed into as Super Saiyan 2 and launched his Kamehameha wave. Cell's Supernova was still putting up a fight. The three super saiyans were losing power. "This isn't right, why are we so worn out, I thought the tails were supposed to increase our strength.

"Goku..." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey King Kai..." Said Goku while struggling. "What's up."

"Listen, I know it's going to sound strange, but the energy that Cell recieved from his ressurection is absorbing your energy. Any attacks you use will just fuel them with energy, and take yours away." Saod King Kai.

"Oh... just great."

"Daddy... how are we going to win..." Said Goten.

Goku thought for a minute. "Oh, hey, thats it. Thanks King Kai." Said Goku.

"Um... you're welcome?" Replied King Kai.

"Alright, I'm going to give it everything I've got." Said Goku. He began yelling, his hair became a brighter gold that in was before, it grew down to his waist, his tail turned gold, his eyebrows vanished, and his turquoise blue eyes developed black pupils. He became a Super Saiyan 3 and pushed even more power into his Kamehameha wave. Because it had been a while since Goku last used the Super Saiyan 3, and because of what King Kai told him, his energy was crippled, he was only hurting himself, and his sons were losing energy as well.

"Dad, you know he's just going to absorb it." Said Gohan.

"I have a plan Gohan, so just stay focused." Said Goku. "If I flood him with too much power, hopefully it'll cause his attack to go the other way and hit him instead. Everyone has a limit, and we are going to prove that today!"

"Goku." Said King Kai. "You're insane, I don't think it's going to work."

"Listen King Kai, it's our only hope. I'm going to use it, you said that it would boost my original power before, then I used it to it's full potential in other world."

"Goku, you can't be talking about the... Especially in Super Saiyan 3, that could kill you!"

"Listen, it's worth a try, especially since I am in Super Saiyan 3. It has to work King Kai, it just has to. Please, just trust me."

King Kai was quiet for a minute. "Alright, but you better make it out alive."

"Thanks King Kai."

The Supernova that Cell launched got alot closer to the ground, Goku, Gohan and Goten used every little bit of energy they had to keep it from hitting them and the planet. It was almost over, the planet was about to blow up.

"Oh Come on!" Yelled Goku. "Don't hold back body! I have to do this!" Goku fell to one knee, he felt tears in his eyes. _This can't be, why won't it work?_

Out of no where, Vegeta appeared above cell. "Galick Gun!" Yelled Vegeta. He lauched his attack and hit cell square in the back, causing Cell to lose his Focus.

"Damn it Vegeta, not this again!" Yelled Cell.

_What? Thought Goku to himself._ He looked up and spotted Vegeta, who had taken away Cell's focus. _Perfect Timing Vegeta. I owe you one._ "You two, let off the attack." Yelled Goku.

"But Dad." Said Gohan.

"Do it Guys now!" Yelled Goku again. Goten and Gohan respected his fathers wishes and discontinued their attacks. Gohan went over to Videl to protect her. Goten got on the ground and looked up, covering his head with his arms. _Alright body, you have to do this, for Chi Chi, for Gohan and Goten, for the world!_ "Super Kaio-Ken!" Goku's voice echoed throughout the canyon. His aura and attack became red and extremely violent, causing his whole body to turn red, his Kamehameha swelled with energy causing it to swallow the Supernova.

"No, It can't be. Not Again!" Yelled Cell.

"Dad!" Yelled Trunks. "Get out of the way!" Trunks flew up and pushed his father and himself out of the attack's deadly path.

Cell's body was caught inside of the attack and his body was completely disintegrated. The energy wave left the planet and went harmlessly into space. It hit an asteroid, causing a massive explosion. Then, total silence.

Goku was left just barely standing. Gohan was still over with Videl, keeping her safe, and Goten sat on the ground in awe of his father. Goku's breathing was very heavy.

"Wow Daddy!" Said Goten. "That was cool!"

"Thanks... Goten." Replied Goku. He fell to one knee and reverted back to his base form. Vegeta and Trunks landed, Bardock brought Chi Chi over her husband as well. Gohan picked up Videl. She woke up because of the disturbance and covered herself up because of her nudity, then Gohan walked over to his father with Videl in his arms/

"Hey Dad," Said Gohan. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine." Said Goku. "I got a helping hand."

"Who, Dad?" Said Gohan.

You won't believe it, Android 17."

Trunks just smiled.

"You're not serious." Said Vegeta. The whole group looked at Goku in disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Said Goku. "He's the one who saved me from that demented freak Gero, and gave me a senzu bean."

"Yeah!" Yelled Trunks, "I knew he'd pull through!" Everyone looked at Trunks.

"Guys," Said Goku, "I'll explain what he told me later." Goku then remembered something. It wasn't over yet. "Hey, Vegeta?"

"What is it Kakarrot?"

"There's still one more person, would you like to do the honors?"

"Who?" Said Vegeta. Then he looked up at Babidi, who was forzen in fear. "Oh Him?"

"Yes, I know you would love to get him wouldn't you?"

"Most Definitely." Replied Vegeta. "Babidi, you're time is up, once and for all!"

"Oh no, I can't die, no please." Babidi pleaded. Vegeta arrived right in front of him, where he'd been floating through the whole fight.

Vegeta put his hand in front of Babidi. "Goodbye you freak, this is for causing us so much pain and suffering!" Said Vegeta. Babidi screamed as Vegeta launched an energy wave that engulfed Babidi. When the smoke cleared, he was gone. Vegeta smirked and landed next to Goku. "Alright Kakarrot, let's get you to Capsule Corp. If you want to see your house again, we'll have to use the Dragon Radar.

"Wow... Vegeta... that's quite generous of you." Said Goku with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah funny, now everyone hold on." Said Vegeta. "Kakarrot will take us to my house with the instant transmission, we'll be there in no time."

"Hey." Said Goku... "I never voluntered for this."

"Well," Replied Vegeta, "You're the only one here who knows the technique." Goku nodded and stood up.

Everyone held on to Goku, and Goku moved everyone to Capsule Corp.

1234

"Hmm.. I hope those guys are okay." Said Bulma to herself.

Just then, the group appeared in Bulma's living room. Bulma turned around and became very pleased.

"Oh... Vegeta..." She Said. She ran and gave her husband a hug.

"Hey Bulma," Said Gohan, "That spare bedroom still upstairs?"

"Yes Gohan it is." Said Bulma without looking.

"Okay, thank you." Gohan ran upstairs with Videl in his arms. She wasn't seriously hurt, just exhausted from the comotion of the night. The battle raged on all night.

"Hey, wait, Videl wasn't wearing any clothes. You're really going to let them go up there alone when..." Chi Chi stopped when Goku rested his hand on her shoulder and pulled her outside.

1234

Once outside, the couple talked. "Hey, give him a break, we just saved the world, let him be. He'll be fine, he's a smart kid." Said Goku calmly. He held Chi Chi from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Shh... relax sweetie."

"G... Goku?" Said Chi Chi.

"I was worried sick about you the whole time. Don't worry now, let them be, I want to spend some time with you. It seems like the world could end any second, so I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Awww, Goku."

"I love you, Chi Chi."

"I love you too Goku." Said Chi Chi. Her eyes began to water, and she smiled.

1234

"Hey mom, could you wash my sword, it's kinda got Frieza blood on it." Said Trunks.

Bulma fell over and everyone in the room started laughing.

"Afriad of a dead lizard honey?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"For your information, I am not afraid of anything!" Yelled Bulma.

"Oh really." Vegeta then got a smirk. "Oh no! Frieza! He's still alive!"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked around in fear. Bulma began to scream. Even Goku and Chi Chi stopped what they were doing outside to look.

Vegeta began to laugh. "He's not here, that was just a drill. So Bulma, you're not afraid on anything right?"

"Grrr... you really can be a jerk sometimes Vegeta!" Shouted Bulma.

Everyone began to laugh again and Bulma's face became very red.

Goku and Chi Chi then went back inside. Goku was questioned about Android 17, so Goku had no choice but to explain the story.

1234

Up in the spare bedroom, Videl had gotten some clothes on, Gohan was looking out the window, reflecting on the night's events. The sun was rising. The battle had lasted the entire night. Videl watched him. She admired how he looked, how he was... A hero in her eyes, and in everyone's eyes.

"Gohan?" Said Videl. "What happened tonight?"

"Well, let's just say we turned into giant monkeys and blew everything up." Gohan replied.

"So, is that why we were naked?"

"Mmhmm." Gohan coughed.

"So... we didn't do anything bad? "

"Nope, we're clean." Said Gohan. "What a night."

"Yeah..." Said Videl, "I guess turning into Giant Apes are saiyan abilities?"

"Yeah, that was my third time. Maybe fourth, I don't remember." Gohan said. "It's over now, relax."

"I think... I was only having the nightmares because my saiyan side was acting up."

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then you should be free of any nightmares."

Videl sighed. "Yeah, thank goodness." Videl stopped and looked at Gohan. "You know what Gohan?"

"What Videl?"

"You look good in that outfit." She said and Began to blush.

"Really, you think so?"

Videl got up and walked over to the window. "Yeah, it suits you well Gohan." Her tail automatically found Gohan's tail and wrapped up with it.

Gohan turned to look at her and held her in his arms. She held him back.

"I hope you're not afraid to be a saiyan Videl."

"Well, I'm still kind of scared, but I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, don't worry, hopefully the Ape side of you will stay away for a while." Gohan was smiling until he remembered something. "Oh No, isn't there School Tomorrow?"

"No silly, we're on summer vacation. School ended Friday." Said Videl with a giggle.

"Oh... crap. Luckily Mom doesn't let me leave my books in school." Said Gohan. They both began to laugh.

Videl then rested her head on Gohan's chest. "I love you Gohan." Said Videl.

"I love you too Videl." Replied Gohan.

Gohan and Videl then shared a long kiss, relieved that the nightmare was over.

**The fight is over.** **But the adventure doesn't end here, remember, Goku's house was blown to pieces, so keep up with me and find out what happens.**

**:Note: I do realize that the end of the last chapter gave away Goku's life saver, but it was intended to do so, on top of that, the end of the last chapter was originally the half way point when the two chapters were 1, I knew it was obvious, It wasn't a mistake on my end, I could have forgot to put his name in too, either way whats done is done, thanks for the reviews, I'll update soon :]  
**


	16. A Pleasant Surprise

_**Chapter 16: A Pleasant Surprise**_

It was morning, and everyone was sleeping. The battle that took place the previous night wore down our heroes. Goku and Chi Chi were asleep in a sleeping bag on the living room floor. Chi Chi was stunned at Goku's more loving side that she didn't think he still had. He was the biggest teddy bear in the world to her that morning. Chi Chi had her arms tightly wrapped around Goku as she slept. Goku was on his back, smiling even while he slept. He knew that Chi Chi and him were finding their bond again. He had always wanted to strengthen their love, but being dead for seven years doesn't help that at all. Finally, he was getting his chance.

Bardock slept on the recliner. His thoughts were happy. For the first time in a long time, he could breath easily. No more being a slave to Frieza, he was able to meet his son and grandsons. Not being dead was a plus for him.

Trunks and Goten were asleep in Trunks' room. Both sprawled out on the floor, deeply sleeping. Trunks' sword was in it's case, which Trunks had right next to him. The sword Tapion had given him was used well. Trunks saved his father's life, and Vegeta wasn't bitter about it in the least bit.

Bulma and Vegeta slept deeply in their room. Bulma kept her eyes on Vegeta, he fell asleep first. She worried that he might be angry about everything, but Vegeta was not. Oddly enough, he was happy about everything.

Videl and Gohan slept soundly in the spare bedroom. Before they had fallen asleep, they just laid on the bed staring into each others eyes. Not a word spoken, just looking into each others eyes. After about fifteen minutes, Gohan's eye lids began to close, he fell asleep with the memory of Videl's eyes. Videl smiled and watched him sleep. She too fell asleep after a few minutes. Gohan didn't know, but he had thought that he had to go back to school, fortunately, Videl knew that it was time for Summer Vacation, and reminded Gohan before they went to bed. Gohan kinda was worried about it and was freaking out, but Videl reminded him with her soft words. It was a good thing too, how does two people grow monkey tails over the course of one weekend, is it even possible? For humans ha ha ha NO! But fir the saiyans, yes. This would become annoying to them, what a coincidence right? But anyway, they slept soundly. They loved each other very much, and they weren't going to miss it.

* * *

Bulma was the first to wake up, it was around 2:30 in the afternoon. She had decided that since Goku and his family were over, why not invite the rest of the crew over. So she got up and made a few phone calls. Goku woke up later on. He slowly got up without disturbing Chi Chi. Vegeta was next, he got up and went down stairs.

"Hey, Kakarrot..." Said Vegeta, "You seen Bulma?"

"Nope." Replied Goku. "Not yet."

Bardock then woke up and joined the conversation. "Morning, look at that. The three pure bloods are up first."

"Yeah." Said Goku.

"I wouldn't take it that far." Said Vegeta. He pointed at the cabinets that the cereal is kept in. They were empty.

"Oh... so I guess the boys beat us too it." Said Goku. He then felt arms rap around his waist. He instantly knew who it was. "Good Morning Chi Chi." Said Goku.

"Goku, it's not morning." said Chi Chi. "But hello anyway."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Bardock looked up and put his hand to his face. Vegeta just walked away.

* * *

Upstairs, Gohan was up and getting ready to go downstairs. He began to look out the window he was standing at. "Wow, why didn't I remember that school was out?"

"Because you were too busy being distracted." Called out Videl.

"Oh hey, thought you were still asleep." Said Gohan.

"I just woke up. Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yeah." Gohan said.

They left the room, walked down the stairs and down the hall that led to the kitchen. Vegeta was walking the other way.

"Hello Vegeta." Said Gohan.

"Hey kid." Said Vegeta as he walked passed them. Gohan looked at him, then back the other way and saw Goku, Chi Chi and Bardock walking in the same direction.

"Hey dad!" Said Gohan.

"Hey Son. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I was exhausted."

"Now Gohan." Said Chi Chi, "I hope you were being smart. I don't need anymore miniature Gokus and Gohans running around."

"Mom! What are you talking about! We only slept, that was it!" Gohan's face turned bright red.

"Okay okay, calm down you two." Said Goku. "Lets keep looking for Bulma. She's got to be around here somewhere." Everyone nodded. Gohan's red face began to lighten up.

They came to the big room where they had their last get together, and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Yelled everyone in the room. Bulma was in front of the group.

"Hey Goku!" Yelled Krillin. He was standing by a table with his wife, #18, and their daughter, Marron.

"Goku, it's been a while buddy!" Yelled Yamcha.

Goku's father walked into the room and looked around. The room was huge, forest like.

"Hey, is there another Goku or something?" Asked Krillin.

"No, that's my father. It's a long story." Said Goku. "Don't worry, he's not going to kill you. He helped save the world with us."

"Yes Goku, that is something." Piccolo was walking toward Goku. "I would have been there, but I'm not strong enough for them."

Goku laughed. "Oh Piccolo don't be like that, you would have been fine."

"Thanks Goku." Piccolo looked at Gohan, who had is right arm around Videl's shoulder. "Excuse me for a minute." Goku nodded and walked out to his friends. Chi Chi followed.

Krillin and his family, Yamcha and Puar, Master Roshi, even Tien and Chiaotzu showed up. Goku was happy to be around his friends. Goku looked over at his father and waved him over. He wanted his father to meet the guys. Bardock nodded and walked over to Goku and his friends. They began talking about things, like Saiyan life compared to Earthling life.

Piccolo slowly walked over to Gohan and Videl. He stopped when Goten and Trunks whipped by him, nearly knocking him over.

"Whoops, sorry Piccolo." Said Goten

"That's okay, just be more careful." Replied Piccolo. He turned his attention back to the couple. He walked until his was right in front of Gohan. "You're growing up fast my friend."

"Yeah, that's true." Said Gohan.

"I remember when you were just a boy. I trained you to be ready, you were a great student." Piccolo stopped for a minute. "You still wear a battle uniform similar to mine too."

"Mmhmm... you were my first teacher Piccolo."

"Yes, you have grown into a strong young man." Piccolo turned his head to Videl. "I know things are probably tough for you right now. I'm sorry that everything had to be this way Videl."

Videl sighed. "I'll get used to it Piccolo. There's no sense in being sad about it. I just wish that I didn't snap at my father like I did."

"Funny you should say that." Piccolo said, he pointed over to one of the tables with food on it. Mr. Satan and Fortuneteller Baba were at the table.

Videl's face lit up and she ran over to her father. "Daddy!"

Mr. Satan turned around and saw her running over to him. "Videl!" Videl got to him and gave him a big hug.

"Daddy. I'm sorry about yelling. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Videl, I understand." Said Mr. Satan.

Baba floated over to the two. "Listen Videl, I'm sorry everything turned out like this. I hope you can understand."

"I do Baba, thank you." said Videl.

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan were still talking.

"I think if you guys could learn to control the Transformation into the Great Ape, then I think we'll be able to restore the moon." Said Piccolo.

"No, we've all gotten used to not having a moon, so let's just keep it that way, for now at least." Replied Gohan.

"You really have grown up a lot." Piccolo turned to walk away. "Oh, By the way Gohan."

"Yeah?"

"You look good in your father's colors. It's going to be hard to tell you two apart though." He let out a slight laugh, and walked away until he had disappeared from Gohan's sight. Gohan looked over at Videl and Mr. Satan, and decided to walk over.

* * *

"So Saiyans turn into Giant Apes under a full moon huh?" Said Mr. Satan.

"Yes, and, unfortunately, I looked at it." Replied Videl.

"We all did," Said Gohan. "Accept for Goten and my Grandfather. They were smart enough not to look at it. Or get in the fight. That's why we saw, laid out on our backs by those freaks." Gohan said angrily.

"I'm sorry Gohan." Said Mr. Satan. "I didn't know that about Saiyans."

"Yeah, well, everyone is alright now. We all may have tails, but I wouldn't worry about it now. And besides, Vegeta over there knows how to control the transformation."

"Yeah, and Dad, you always pick on me because of Gohan." Said Videl.

"Right, I have to, I can't help it. Being a father, ya know." Said Mr. Satan.

"Well, I guess it paid off." Said Videl, she walked over to Gohan, turned around, and let Gohan put his arm back around her shoulder, then she rested her head on him. "Go ahead, you can say it."

"Well actually... I thought you guys really were together before, but now that I see it... Well now... I'll be right back." Said Mr. Satan. He ran off out of sight.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other with wonder. Then Mr. Satan was right back in front of them, only, he came back with Goku, Chi Chi, Bardock, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, and the others at the BBQ/Reunion thing.

"Well folks." Said Mr. Satan as he walked up next to Gohan and put his arm around his shoulder. "Meet my new Son in Law!"

Gohan fell down and everyone laughed. Even Videl let out a slight giggle, though her face was beat red. Gohan got back up and scratched the back of his head.

"Haha, so Gohan," Said Krillin. "Now she's going to be your wife." Krillin and everyone started laughing again. Gohan began to get frustrated. "Relax buddy, I'm just kidding. We've been buds for a long time, so, just relax bro." Gohan began to calm down, he smiled and nodded his head.

Evening came and everyone needed to get home. Krillin and his family left with Master Roshi to go back to Kame House. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu stayed a while. Fortuneteller Baba bid farewell to everyone and got back to where ever it is she goes. Piccolo had left after he had his talk with Gohan. Luckily Bulma has alot of furniture, Goku decided to call everyone into the living room.

A low coffee table was set up in the middle of the living room. Bulma made coffee and only herself, Vegeta, Goku, Bardock, Chi Chi, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu were having any. Goten and Trunks were given hot chocolate, and Videl and Gohan didn't want anything.

"Okay." Said Goku. "Let's talk Dragon Balls."

**Looks like the meeting is in session. Time to get the ****Balls.**** Well, the ****Dragon Balls**** that is. What is the plan. Keep reading :]**


	17. Let's Get The Dragon Balls!

_**Chapter 17: Let's Get the Dragon Balls!**_

The party was over. The guys were all sitting in the living room. Tien, Chaiotzu and Yamcha decided to stay a bit longer than the rest of the guys. It was time to gather the Dragon Balls again. Goku was sipping his coffee before he spoke.

"So... Goku." Said Tien.

"What's up Tien?" Said Goku.

"Well, you said we need the Dragon Balls?"

"Yup... so we need Bulma's dragon radar."

"What exactly do we need to wish for?"

"Yeah Goku, spill it." Said Yamcha.

"Well... uh..."

"We need the Dragon to restore our home to the way it was before it was destroyed. They blew up our house, and Grandpa Gohan's old house." Cut in Chi Chi.

"They destroyed your house too?" Said Yamcha.

"Yeah, so we need the dragon balls to wish it back."

"Yeah, but the dragon grants two wishes." Said Bulma. "What would the other wish be used for."

"Umm..." Said Yamcha, "For me, how bout a shiny new ride."

"You were a meat head back then." Said Bulma, "And you're a meat head now." Everyone started laughing.

"Well, we can figure out that other wish later, right now I want my house back." Chi Chi said.

The room sat silent for a few moments. Tien stood up and stretched.

"Listen guys, I really need to get back to my training." Said Tien. "I'd love to help, but I've got things to do. Ready to go Chaiotzu?" Chaiotzu nodded, Everyone said farewell to Tien and Chaiotzu, and then they left, to go back to the mountains and train.

"Well, I'll help guys." Said Yamcha. "Goku is one of my best friends, so I'll help him and his family."

"Well, if we want to do this quickly, we should split up." Said Goku. He looked around the room. He analyzed the people in the room, thinking. Everyone looked at Goku

intrigued. "Alright, I think I've got it!"

"What Goku?" Said Chi Chi. "What do you got?"

"The way that we will split up. Chi Chi, want to come with me?" Said Goku.

"It has been a while since we've been out to see the world... but..."

"Oh come on Chi Chi, remember what I told you yesterday?"

Chi Chi thought for a minute.

"Go ahead Mom." Said Gohan, "You guys need to spend some time together."

Chi Chi looked at her son, who was sitting next to Videl. _Gosh... those two remind me of Goku and I..._ She looked at Goku and Smiled. "Okay, I'll go."

Goku smiled. "Alright, so we'll go one way." Goku looked at Gohan and Videl. Videl was now leaning on Gohan's shoulder, her tail was wrapped around Gohan's waist. Goku smiled. "Hey, you two."

"Yeah Dad?" Said Gohan.

"You two search for a dragon ball together as well." Goku smiled at the two. Videl's eyes lit up with joy, Goku knew he had done the right thing. Goten got up and ran around his father a few times.

"What about us Dad?" Said Goten. "Me and Trunks, can we search too?"

Goku smiled. "Sure you can, you just gotta know where you're going. And be ready for anything along the way." Goku smiled. "Yamcha. What about you?"

"Not sure," Said Yamcha, "I may go it alone. Not too sure yet."

"Yamcha, you won't be alone." Said Puar. "I'll be there too. Right Yamcha?"

"Oh yeah, of course you will, I won't forget about you."

Goku smiled. He looked at Vegeta. "Hey, what about you Vegeta."

"Kakarrot." Said Vegeta. "I'm not going. I have things to take care of."

"Like what?" Asked Goku.

"None of your buisness. I don't ask you what you're doing all the time now do I."

"No, I guess not." Said Goku. "Well then, I guess who ever finds the most Dragon Balls wins." Goku smiled and raised his Coffee mug to his face, unfortunately, it shattered in his hand. All eyes in the room were directed toward Goku. "Uh oh, I'm in trouble now."

"Oh don't worry Goku." Said Bulma. "It's not a problem, I live with a saiyan too, there are always broken dishes." Bulma smiled. Vegeta just turned his head away, wrapping his tail around his waist.

"Alright, I think if we want to get this done as quickly as possible, we start tomorrow morning." Said Goku. "How does that sound?"

"Hold on guys." Said Bulma. "I only have one Dragon Radar." The room at silent for a moment.

Goku spoke up. "Well, couldn't you just make another one, or two?"

"I would Goku but it would take me all night!" Snapped Bulma.

"Oh... right..." Said Goku.

"Not to worry people." A voice called.

"Dad?" Said Bulma.

"Of course dear." Said Dr. Briefs. "It shouldn't take that long, not with two fo us working on them." Goku's face lit up. "It shouldn't take the two of us mor than a few hours to make a new Dragon Radar or two."

Bulma smiled. "Alright. Fine, we'll make some more radars."

Goku stood up with excitement. "Awesome!"

"But if you guys lose or break just one of these, you'll be in big trouble." Said Bulma. "So don't break them!"

"Okay okay, jeez, calm down Bulma." The living room became filled with laughter.

Night time came, and everyone was once again sleeping soundly. Bardock again in the recliner, Goku and Chi Chi in a sleeping bag on the floor. Chi Chi being wrapped up in Goku's strong arms. Vegeta and Bulma were sleeping in their room, as it is their house and do what THEY want. Trunks and Goten slept in Trunks' room, Mr. Satan went home, he was quiet because he had no clue what was going on. Yamcha slept in the living room as well, in a sleeping bag on the other side of the living room. Videl and Gohan slept peacefully in the spare room again, with Videl curled up next to Gohan, face to face with him, as if they had just ended a kiss. Morning came quickly. Everyone was up early. Bulma and her father presented two new Dragon Radars, plus the original. Bardock decided that he would stay at Capsule Corporation and spar with Vegeta. Goku and Chi Chi took one radar, Gohan and Videl took another one. Goten and Trunks convinced Yamcha and Puar to go with them, so they took the third radar. They said their farewells and took off to find the Dragon Balls, and went in different directions to make it more fun.

**And so the search begins. Goku wanted to make this an adventure, and he's getting his wish. Keep up to find out what will happen. **


	18. In The Shadow of Babidi

_**Chapter 18: In The Shadow of Babidi**_

**Short Chapter, no really, it is REALLY short. Mot much going on. Just kind of here to fill up a space. So I can gather more thoughts and Ideas for the future :] Enjoy this little... showcase of Evil... mua ha ha ha... MUA HA HA HA! Too Creepy? I thought so too... Enjoy...**

The teams of Goku and Chi Chi, Gohan and Videl, and Goten, Trunks and Yamcha were out looking for the Dragon Balls. They believed that peace was finally achieved. However, somewhere deep in the mountains, a lab once occupied by Babidi and Dr. Gero still housed evil. There were two left, and may be worse than Cell, Frieza and Dr. Gero together.

Locked inside of a chamber, deep within the lab was the body guard of Babidi. He was not conscious, he was being kept in a chamber that resembles rejuvenation chamber that were kept on Frieza's old Spaceship. The room was small, with a chair next to the chamber, a table on the other side of it with all sorts of needles and sharp objects on it. A figure opened the door and walked in, flicking on the lights as he walked in. He observed the chamber. He wiped his arm across his face and sighed.

"It disgusts me." Said the figure. "He brought the three of us back to life, and he took those two and that deranged doctor." He walked around the room. "How could that so called wizard bring a mad man with him when my power level is multiple times higer than his own. How idiotic. If he had brought me, then he would still be alive, I could care less about the other three." He then looked at the chamber that housed Babidi's former servant. He walked over to it, looking inside.

"You, I can see why Babidi would leave you here." He tapped the glass. "You would have probably just gotten in the way. I don't blame him, but I'll definitely need you when it's my turn to kill them." The figure sat down in a chair left in the room. "Babidi, you should have brought me. But, now that you're dead again I might as well destroy this planet."

He sat in silence for a few moments. "And then Bardock being alive, a most unexpected turn of events. Yet he couldn't even stand against that idiot Frieza for very long." He sighed. "On top of all of this, almost every saiyan on this planet right now has the ability to become super saiyans."

He got up and walked in front of the chamber again. "it would be a disgrace for me to die by the hands of a Saiyan again. You better be ready my friend, because they aren't push overs. I better rest myself."

The figure turned around and left the room. On his way out he looked back at the chamber. "Sleep well my friend, for we have alot of work ahead of us." The figure began to laugh with evil. "Oh yes, we will dispose of those so called heroes, and then destroy this wretched planet." With that, the figure shut the light off and left the room.

He walked out to the main room of the lab, it was cool and it was dim. The figure sat down in a chair, closed his eyes and began to shuffle through his thoughts. _Goku and Vegeta... you two pathetic saiyans... I plan on making you suffer before I introduce you to death..._

**I'm thinking about putting the next chapter up later, this one was short haha :] Mysterious Evil? Find out soon**


	19. 4 Down, 3 To Go!

_**Chapter 19: 4 Down, 3 To Go!**_

**Warning: ****This chapter contains a scene with heavy romance. REALLY HEAVY! I tried to contain it as best as possible, to keep it in the T section. **

**This Chapter took some time because I had to decipher a Dragon World Map to figure out where everyone was. -_- lol. **

**OCs are in this Chapter as well.**

The Dragon Ball hunting was off to a great start. The three groups decided to split off in different directions to make the Dragon Ball hunting go alot faster. Goku and Chi Chi went together, as did Videl and Gohan. The two couples had the same idea, go with thier signifigant other, Goten and Trunks had another idea. They decided to drag Yamcha and Puar with them.

* * *

The radar that Goku and Chi Chi received was the original that was used to create the other two. The first Dragon Ball they discovered was found just south of Diablo Desert. They found it Their radar brought them to the place that Goku first met Yamcha, Diablo Desert. Unfortunately, the radar didn't have a lot of power left, and could not track the dragon ball down to the exact location, but it did get them close enough.

"It's really hot out here." Said Chi Chi, "But you wanted an adventure, so you're getting one."

"Yeah," Said Goku, "I never though it would bring us out here. It's been such a long time." Goku looked around the area.

Chi Chi looked as well. "Hey Goku, look over there." Said Chi Chi. She pointed to two people, walking alone.

"Let's go ask them if they've seen a Dragon Ball." Chi Chi nodded. Goku picked up Chi Chi and flew over to the two people.

Goku and Chi Chi landed not too far from them and ran over to them so they wouldn't freak the two out. Goku began to call out. "Excuse me!"

The two stopped and turned around. Goku didn't expect them to turn so fast and so he tripped and fell face first in the sand. Chi Chi caught up and looked at him. She brought her hand to her face and became red.

Goku then hopped up, closed his eyes and began scratching the back of his head. "Whoops, sorry about that, gosh that was embarrassing." Said Goku. He and Chi Chi then looked at the two.

One was a man and one was a woman. The man was about as tall as Goku, had long black hair that was shoulder length, he was wearing a white head band, a vest with no shirt underneath, white baggy pants and a black belt. His skin was covered in scars from battle, and was a dark tan color. The woman was just slightly shorter than Chi Chi, she too had black hair, but hers went down past her shoulders. She had a white bikini top on and a long white dress. Her skin was a lighter tan color and had blue eyes.

The man got into a fighting stance. "What, you want to fight too?"

Goku looked at the man with confusion. "Sir, I really don't want to fight. I only came here to ask..."

"Enough," Said the man, "Don't try to fool me, I won't buy it." The woman stood behind the man, scared.

Goku noticed that she had a Dragon Ball on her necklace. "Hey look," Said Goku, "The Dragon Ball."

The man then yelled and punched Goku in the face. Goku didn't even budge.

Goku then looked at the man. The man was stunned, but then hit Goku again. Goku wasn't phased. The woman looked on and examined Goku's features, his hair, face, clothes, she then looked at Chi Chi and did the same. She was then filled with shock and pulled the man away.

"What are you doing?" Said the Man.

"Don't attack him," Replied the woman.

"Why not?"

"Just look at him." The man looked at him closely. Goku scratched his head. "He's the man who won the tournament all those years ago."

"You mean, the one that defeated Juinor?" Asked the man. He then looked back at Goku. "Oh my gosh, is it really... Son Goku?"

Goku smiled. "Yep, that would be me."

The man's face filled with joy. "Yes, the man that competed against Tien Shinhan as a young boy and almost won the year before, am I right?"

"Yes sir, you're pretty smart." Said Goku.

"Yes, the crazy hair, the G.I color, the tail is also a dead give away." Said the man.

"Oh yeah, this thing." Said Goku. "It just grew back the other day, strange."

"Then you," Said the woman, "Must be Chi Chi."

"Yes I am." Said Chi Chi, "The woman who proposed marriage after me and Goku's fight."

"Yes, I remember that. It was so sweet." She said and smiled. "My name is Aiyana."

The man smiled. "And I am Maska."

"Such nice names." Said Chi Chi.

"Yes, so I'd like to know, why did you attack me Maska?" Said Goku.

"We've been out here for days." Said Maska. "We found this ball burried in the sand." He pointed to the Dragon Ball hanging from the necklace of Aiyana. "The last three days have been a nightmare, we have no food, we just ran out of water, and bandits have been attacking us. That's where I got the scar on my chest." The group sighed together.

"Darn," Said Goku, "And I was hoping we could use the Dragon Balls." Chi Chi looked at Goku and then at Maska and Aiyana.

"Our house was destroyed by a couple of Goku's old enemies." Said Chi Chi. "Our sons and some friends are out looking for the rest of them."

"So you need the ball then." Said Maska. Goku and Chi Chi nodded.

Goku got an Idea. "Well, how about this. You give us the Dragon Ball, and I'll take you to where ever you need to be."

Aiyana lit up with joy. "Really Goku, could you?" Goku nodded.

"Yep, just come here and grab one of my shoulders" Aiyana and Maska looked confused but agreed. "Okay guys, now... where are you guys headed?"

"A small village to the north of here." Said Maska.

Goku nodded and put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and looked north. After a few seconds, he locked on. "Found them, Alright everyone, hold on tight." Chi Chi, Maska, and Aiyana held Goku's shoulders. Goku then used Instant Transmission to move them from the desert to thier village.

They appeared in the middle of town. The people there were all stunned to see four people appear out of no where. The people of the village instantly recognized Maska and Aiyana and were happy.

"Aiyana," Said an Elderly man. "You've returned safely. And Maska, you as well!"

"Yes sir." Said Maska. "All thanks to these two kind hearted people." The elderly man looked at Goku and Chi Chi.

"Aiyana! Maska!" Another voice called.

"Little brother." Said Aiyana.

"I thought you'd never come home!" Said the little boy.

"Well, I am here now. You can thank those two." Aiyana picked up her little brother and walked over to Goku and Chi Chi with the Elderla man and Maska.

"Well," Said Aiyana. "You've definitely earned it." She unhooked the Dragon Ball from her necklace and handed it to Goku.

"Thanks guys," Said Goku. "We were happy to help! Well Chi Chi, time to get back?"

"Wait," Said the elder. "Please stay for dinner. Our treat."

Goku smiled. "Alright! I'm starving!" The Elder and his people smiled, Chi Chi decided why not.

They stayed and ate a nice dinner with the people of the village. After the meal, Goku and Chi Chi decided that it was time to go, and so the bid their farewells and left.

* * *

On the other side of the world, the Dragon Ball hunting was slowed down for a specific couple. Gohan and Videl were sitting on the ledge of a cliff on the north western part of the world, next to the ocean. It was dark out, and Gohan and Videl were enjoying their alone time. They had found one Dragon Ball already, and wanted to take a break for a little while. The Dragon Radar indicated that the Dragon Ball was in the ocean, but the problem was that it was pitch black, and the only light was the fire that they made, and fire and water do not mix. Videl was leaning into Gohan's side right side, her tail wrapped around him, his doing the same to her. She was enjoying the moment. Gohan, however, looked frustrated. Videl began to notice his frustration when his tail's grip of her weakened.

"Gohan?" Said Videl.

"Whats up Videl?" Replied Gohan.

"What's the matter? You seem distressed about something."

"Oh," Said Gohan nervously, "It's nothing... really."

"Gohan..." Said Videl, "Is it about the Dragon Ball? I know you want to get it, but it's so dark down there..."

"Yeah... Dragon Ball... right..." Said Gohan sheepishly. _It's a ball alright Videl, this sucks._ Gohan had forgotten the mental link he had with Videl.

"Gohan... I hope you know that I heard that."

"You did?" Said Gohan. "Oh crap! I forgot!" Gohan pushed his hands into his face and fell back into the grass. He began to mumble to himself.

Videl scanned Gohan's body, everything seemed normal at first, but then she noticed something different... Gohan was experiencing yet another new problem. This is a problem that males usually are faced with when they are around an attractive young girl, and have become really close with them.

"Gohan..." Said Videl.

"What?" Said Gohan irritably. He looked up, Videl pointed to his pants. Gohan then looked down and became red in the face. "Crap!" He yelled. He jumped up off of the ground and ran over to a nearby tree.

"Gohan! Come back!" Yelled Videl.

Gohan stopped and slumped down behind the tree, wiping sweat off of his forehead. _Damn it, why now, this is not good at all._

"Gohan, come back here, please..." Said Videl in a soft, sad voice.

Gohan just sat behind the tree silently for a moment, until his "problem" went away, then he stood back up and walked over to the cliff side again.

Videl looked up at him with a concerned look. "Are you alright Gohan?"

Gohan sat down slowly next to her. "Yeah, I suppose so." Gohan kept his head down. "I'm sorry Videl, I didn't..."

"Shhh..." Videl leaned into his side again. "Gohan, this is a tough stage in everyone's life. Everyone goes through it."

"Videl, it's different for Saiyans... we're..." Gohan was cut off.

"Gohan, don't forget that I am a saiyan too."

"Videl, you've only known for a few days, you've lived most of your life as an Earthling. Me... I've always known about it. I know how saiyans can be with women, That's all thanks to Vegeta's "Saiyan Lessons" over the Seven years that Dad was gone." Gohan stopped and put his head in his hands.

"Gohan, be glad that we're still a little young..." Videl was stopped.

"Videl," Said Gohan, "Vegeta explained to me that saiyans don't follow that custom that Earthling do, Vegeta said that it didn't matter to Saiyans, unless they were still childeren. Unfortinately, my Mom was in the room, and gave Vegeta a long lecture about how, and I quote," Gohan straightned his back out, and spoke in a high pitched voice. "'My Gohan was born on earth, and will do what we do, and that is wait! Got that Vegeta?'"

Videl started to laugh and Gohan soon followed.

"Vegeta was all like 'You're a mad woman, most likely because you're married to that insane Saiyan, Kakarrot!' Of course, that was before my Dad and Vegeta made ammends." Gohan stopped. "It scares me Videl, it's not the first time that it's happened either. Remember when I let you sleep in my bed that one night, because of your nightmare?" Videl nodded. "Well," Said Gohan, "It happened then too, that's why I slept facing away from you."

"Gohan," Said Videl, "You know, guys aren't the only ones like that." Gohan looked up at Videl. "Girls get that way too, but it's harder to notice. I was scared when I first felt that way, but I know that it's natural." Videl smiled at him. "So don't worry about it, just keep it well hidden."

Gohan had a reassuring feeling come over him. He turned toward her and kissed her, and she kissed back. The kissed became more consuming to one another, and soon enough, Videl found herself lying on her back, with Gohan hovering over her. She was distracted by her feeling of lust for Gohan, but quickly came to her senses.

"Gohan, stop." Said Videl. Gohan looked at her and became scared.

_Oh no... I let my saiyan side get the best of me._ Thought Gohan. Gohan quickly got up and walked over to the cliff side. He fell to his knees and began to tear up.

Videl sat up and looked at him. "Gohan..."

"I'm sorry Videl, I wasn't thinking." Said Gohan, who began to cry.

Videl got up and began to walk over to him, but she was stopped by a man, who appeared out of no where.

Gohan didn't notice, he stood up, but his tears were still falling. He was still crying, but he stopped when a hand was relaxed on his shoulder. It was familiar to him.

"Gohan, there is no need to cry." Said the man. "Relax, everything is alright, son."

"Dad?" Said Gohan. He turned his head to see who it was, and he was his father.

"Of course it's me..." Said Goku. "What, I hope you didn't think I was Vegeta."

Gohan smiled, but the smile was quickly replaced by sadness and his head dropped down. "Dad... I'm so sorry."

"Hmm? What's there to be sorry about Gohan." Said Goku "I'm just glad that you're alright."

"But Dad, it alomost happened. I almost..." Gohan was stopped when Goku ran his hand through Gohan's hair.

"Listen to me Gohan," Said Goku, "You're growing up, these things start happening to a boy around this time of their life. I didn't know what it was like until after you're mother and I got married. You're feelings are all mixed up." Goku looked at Videl and motioned her over to them. Videl walked over and stood next to Gohan. "Listen you too, I understand what you're both feeling. Videl was raised as an Earthling, and Gohan, you've never felt this way before. I know you're mother would be really mad if she had caught you two, I'm glad she wasn't in the room when Vegeta told me what was going on."

"Vegeta knew!" Said Gohan.

"Of course, I thought you were in danger, then Vegeta explained what happens to a Saiyan's power level when they are excited like this. At first, the power level slowly rises and falls, that's like... um... how should I put this? When a rock climber is getting his gear ready to climb mountains, but isn't completley ready, you had your clothes on, so..." Goku stopped. "Wow, that was bad, I am not good at this analogy stuff." Goku began to laugh.

"Goku," Said Videl, "We're sorry, we really are."

Goku stopped laughing. "Don't worry, I know that Vegeta is probably going to pick on you for it though. Just be glad you didn't make it past... what ever base that is... Darn, there I go again."

"Dad," Said Gohan, "You always find a way to cheer me up. It won't happen again, I promise."

"I'm not mad Gohan," Said Goku, "I was just worried son. Now your mother, she would have been brutally mad. But you have to thank Bulma, she distracted Chi Chi long enough for Vegeta to explain it to me. Bulma knew, Vegeta had that look on his face, so I'd hate to see the day that Trunks winds up in this situation." They all began to laugh. "But now I'll know when ever you get like this."

Gohan looked down. "Sorry Dad."

"Gohan, I said it's okay. Just... next time you begin to feel like this, come and talk to me, okay son?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. I will."

"Good," Said Goku. "How bout we get that Dragon Ball, we get this one, and we'll have four. Me and your mom got two of them earlier."

"Goku," Said Videl, "It's pitch black down there."

"Ah," Said Goku, "Just watch." Goku began to gather energy, he then launched a quck Kamehameha wave into the water and caused huge walls of water to form, exposing the floor of the ocean. "Now Gohan, go Super Saiyan and get that Dragon Ball, it should be right in the center."

Gohan nodded and transformed, he flew down with the Radar and located the Dragon Ball. He then flew back up the the cliff and handed it to Videl, who had the other Dragon Ball in a back pack.

"Alright Guys, back to Capsule Corp."

Gohan and Videl nodded and held on to Goku's shoulder. Goku then transported them back to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting in his recliner, when Goku, Gohan and Videl appeared in front of him.

Goku looked at Vegeta, and Vegeta back at him. Then he looked at Gohan and Videl.

"Stopped them in time Kakarrot?" Said Vegeta.

"Well, they stopped them selves, I just happened to arrive right after." Said Goku.

"You got lucky, next time may not end that way." Vegeta sat up. "Okay you two love birds. Time to give you a little Saiyan Talk."

"Vegeta," Saod Goku, "I already talked to them."

"Kakarrot, I am going to talk to them whether you like it or not, they need a lesson on how Saiyans do buisness."

"Okay Okay Vegeta, relax." Said Goku.

Gohan and Videl sat down reluctantly. Chi Chi walked into the room.

"What's going on, talk about what?" Asked Chi Chi,

Goku panicked.

"Nothing dear, just some saiyan talk, that's all."

"Kakarrot!" Said Vegeta. Gohan and Videl both put their hands over their faces.

"Nothing Chi Chi," Said Goku. He began to push her out of the room.

Their voices began to echo through the hallway.

"Goku, what are you doing!" Yelled Chi Chi. "Talk about what?"

"Chi Chi, please..."

"Talk? They didn't... did they?"

"Of course not Chi Chi, why would you..." A crashing sound errupted from the hallway. "Oh no, Chi Chi!" Goku walked back into the room. "You guys are safe to talk, she fainted again."

Vegeta looked at Gohan and Videl. "You are both safe for now, but enjoy it, she will wake up... eventually."

**This statement just worried Videl and Gohan, and Vegeta began his speech about Saiyan "Business." Non the less, four out of seven Dragon Balls have been retrieved. Will Chi Chi blow her top when she wakes up, will she even remember? Will Gohan and Videl be more carefull now that they have discovered how close they are actually becoming? And, how are Goten, Trunks and Yamcha fairing in thier Dragon Ball hunt. All of this and more to come in the next few chapters.**


	20. The Final Three

_**Chapter 20: The Final Three**_

It was Midnight at Capsule Corp. Everyone was asleep, Chi Chi woke from her faint briefly, but she was instantly put back to sleep when she felt Goku next to her. Gohan and Videl were asleep together, the talk that Vegeta gave them must have set their minds straight... for now... Meanwhile on the other side of the world. Goten, Trunks and Yamcha were catching up on the dragon ball gathering quickly.

The first Dragon Ball that they found was under an old man's hat in North City. Trunks took care of that, the old man was delusional, and decided to fight Trunks. Trunks simply kicked him in the gut and knocked the old man out. Then they left North City. The second Dragon Ball was found in the nest of a big flying dinosaur. Yes, a big flying dinosaur. That took them a while to get. Goten went after it and was attacked. The dinosaur finally picked up the nest and began to move it, the Dragon Ball fell out if the nest and into a stream, which led to a water fall. Eventually, they got the Dragon Ball, but were soaked and tired. It was time to find the last Dragon Ball, and it was out in a rocky area, with few trees and little grass.

"Okay Goten," Said Trunks, "Which way does the Radar point us?"

"Umm..." Goten was thinking. "Well, it looks like over there." Goten was pointing eastward.

"Alright, then let's hurry this up, I am getting tired and hungry." Said Trunks.

"Really guys?" Said Yamcha. "That's the only thing you guys have talked about the whole time."

"Your point is?" Trunks said bitterly.

"Well, I mean, all you do is talk about food."

"Grrr..." _Bone head._ Trunks stopped thinking and grabbed Yamcha's car keys. "Hey, these look pretty handy."

"Hey wait, Trunks, give those..." yamcha got cut off.

"No way, you started being a jerk, so now we will. Right Goten?"

"Guys, I was just..."

"Okay Goten, let's go!" Goten and Trunks began to run in the direction of the Dragon ball, and Yamcha chased after them.

Not being able to catch up, he cussed under his breath. Then he looked up. "Wow, what did you guys eat?"

"Umm." Goten Said, "About 16 bowls of Ice Cream!"

"Here's your keys back," Said Trunks, "Try hiding them in your pocket rather than on your belt loops." Trunks and Goten turned away, and Yamcha got up. "Okay, let's do this."

They began to fly toward the east in search of the Dragon Ball. Not to far from where they started was a giant dinosaur.

"Wow... he's big!" Said Goten.

"No kidding kid!" Said Yamcha, who was shaking.

"Isn't he awesome?"

"Wow kid, you're just like your father."

"Goten!" Snapped Trunks, "Where is the Dragon Ball?"

"Hold on." Said Goten. He pulled out the Dragon Radar and looked at it. "Oh... the radar says that it is right up ahead." He pointed at the Dinosaur.

"What?" Shouted Trunks.

"Great, another dinosaur!" Said Yamcha, who was quivering uncontrollably.

"Oh well," Said Goten. "I guess if you two won't get it, then I will."

"No way!" Yelled Trunks. "You ain't doing this alone! Yamcha, keep an eye on the Dragon Balls."

Yamcha nodded, then Goten and Trunks flew to the dinosaur. They hovered around it, looking for the Dragon Ball. They found the ball stuck between two of it's teeth.

"Oh great, he tried to eat it." Said Trunks.

"Well, what do we do now?" Said Goten.

"Get it, we have no choice. But I don't exactly want us to become Dino-dinner."

"I know what you mean, let's hurry."

Goten and Trunks hovered around the mouth of the Dinosaur. It was sleeping, the perfect opportunity for them to grab it. Goten went in and began to pull on the ball.

"Darn it." Said Goten. "It's stuck!"

"Move over!" Said Trunks. "Let me do it." Trunks began to pull on the Dragon Ball. He couldn't move it. "Oh great, Goten, this calls for extreme measures." Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan and began to pull on the Dragon Ball. While doing this, the dinosaur woke up.

"Um... Trunks!" Yelled Goten.

"What Goten! Huh?" Trunk looked up and saw the dinosaurs eyes lock onto him. The dinosaur got mad and tried to chomp down on Trunks, he missed, and clamped his teeth together.

Trunks flew out next to Goten and powered down. The dinosaur began to howl, or, roar, in pain. Goten and Trunks became hopeless, but the Goten's face lit up.

"Hey, I've got an Idea!" Said Goten.

"You have an idea?" Said Trunks. "That's a first."

"Yep, one of us keeps him calm, and the other gets the Dragon Ball."

"Great!" Said Trunks. "You keep him calm, and I'll get the Dragon Ball."

"Hey wait a minute, it was my idea, I get the ball!"

Trunks thought for a moment. "Okay, then how about this, I get the ball, and you keep him calm."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Said Goten. Trunks chuckled and flew over to the mouth of the Dinosaur. _Oh... darn it, he tricked me! Oh well, too late to stop him now._ Goten flew up to the face of the dino and pet him on the nose, which made him happy and kept him calm.

Trunks began to pull on the Dragon Ball again, after a little while, he turned into a Super Saiyan and used all of his strength to dis-lodge the Ball. The Dinosaur roared in pain once more, but it soon stopped when he noticed that the kids helped him. "Alright we did it!" Said Trunks.

"Yep." Said Goten, Trunks flew up and high fived Goten.

Yamcha was impressed by this. "Good Job Boys!" He yelled.

Trunks flashed the peace sign at him. The Dinosaur let out two small roars that sounded like the phrase "thank you."

Goten turned around. "Your welcome Mister Dinosaur."

The dinosaur turned around and walked away, causing the ground to shake.

"Alright youu two," Called out Yamcha, "Time to get back and hope that we have all seven."

Goten and Trunks nodded. Then, they all flew off toward Capsule Corp.

* * *

Morning came, Gohan and Videl were up early, in the living room. Goku yawned loudly. Everyone but Chi Chi was awake, which was probably a good thing seeing as how Bardock slipped up in his words toward Gohan and Videl.

"So... I understand that you two almost had a little..." Bardock was stopped.

"Shh... Dad, Chi Chi is right there, if she found out, we would all be dead." Said Goku.

"Right... whoops." Bardock laughed.

Vegeta glanced at Videl and Gohan, who were sitting right next to each other, tails wrapped together.

"Guys..." Said Goku, "I don't think I want to keep my tail."

"What Kakarrot?" Said Vegeta.

"I don't feel like myself with it." Said Goku.

"Kakarrot, do you realize that if not for that tail, you would have died by using that Super Kaio-Ken attack? Especially in Super Saiyan 3. That thing boosted your power tremendously, and if you had not had it, that little trick you pulled off would have killed you. Using that technique at that level would have normally drained you of your life force. Don't be stupid Kakarrot."

Goku thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you're right Vegeta."

Just then, the door flew open, and the trio of Goten, Trunks and Yamcha walked in the door. They looked sad.

"Hey guys," Said Goku, "Did you get the rest of them?"

Trunks and Goten just stopped and kept their heads down, while Yamcha looked over the two of them.

"Oh no." Said Goku. The room was silent.

Trunks and Goten smirked. Yamcha pulled out a bag and opened it. The room lit up with joy. The remaining three balls were recovered.

"Well guys, I think it's time..." Goku was stopped.

"Hey, can we wait so I can call my dad? I want him to come too." Said Videl.

"Sure thing Videl." Said Goku. "We'll do close to our home so that we can be there when the house is restored." Goku smiled.

Videl also smiled, and all seven dragon balls were put into one bag, to summon the Dragon when ready.

* * *

"The time is near my friend. As soon as they are in the mountains, we will strike them down. Goku, Vegeta, you two are my first victims. I will free you from your chamber soon my friend, and then we will be ready to attack."

**Evil is once again brewing. Keep reading and find out the fate of the world.**


	21. Return of a Legendary Warrior

_**Chapter 21: Retu**_r_**n of a Legendary Warrior.**_

Mr. Satan had just arrived at Capsule Corp. Goku asked everyone who was going and who was not. Goku, Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, Bardock, and Mr. Satan decided to go. Vegeta also tagged along, just as an insurance policy. Goku used Instant Transmission to re-locate them back to Mount Paozu. Once there, the group noticed that the ground had already began to re grow grass and plants that were destroyed in the previous battle. Goku wasted no time.

* * *

"Piccolo? Can you come here for a minute?" Said Dende.

"Yes," Said Piccolo. "What is it Dende?"

"I feel a force. It feels like the one that attacked my people on New Namek all those years ago, before the Cell Games."

Piccolo close his eyes. He sensed it too. "You're right, it does feel familiar, I hope Goku feels it too, because it's right there with them" Piccolo became distressed. "For now, we will wait."

"Won't they need help?"

"Maybe..." _I just hope it doesn't come to that._

* * *

"Alright." Said Goku. "Ready to summon shenron?"

"Yes," Said Gohan, "It's time to get our home back."

"Kakarrot!" Said Vegeta. "Make this quick."

Goku nodded and dumped the Dragon Balls out onto the ground. Everyone stared at the Dragon Balls.

"Here we go!" Said Goku. He put his hands out toward the Dragon Balls. "Arise... Shen..."

"Not so fast!" Called out a voice. "There will be no Dragon Summoning on this fine morning."

Goku turned around, along with the rest of the group. "Who's there?"

"Just an old friend, Goku." Said the figure.

"I demand that you show yourself!" Yelled Vegeta.

"I don't think I want to do that, not just yet. You will know soon enough."

"I doubt we know you." Said Goku. "Usually I can tell by their voices."

"Oh, but I'm different... indeed." The figure began to walk forward, his shadow like figure appeared. It was familiar.

Goku began to look distressed. "Who are you?" Goku Demanded.

Videl was clinging to Gohan, she was becoming scared.

Vegeta was getting royally pissed off. Literally. "If you do not show yourself right now, I am going to come up there, and beat the living hell out of you!"

"My my, Vegeta, feeling a little bit bitter?" Said the Figure. "You... I've been waiting a long time to extract my revenge on you two."

"Revenge? What are you talking about." Said Vegeta.

"Don't play dumb, that new planet that the Namekians live on. I remember, you killed me there."

Goku's eyes became wide. "So, you must be."

"Cooler!" Said Goku and Vegeta at the same time.

"Ah, About time!" Said Cooler as he walked out into the light, his body was silver, and shiny. "Time to shed my metal shell." Cooler flexed his body and the metal flew everywhere, almost hitting the group in front of him. His normal purple and white body was back, along with his regular voice. "Yes... the one that you two humiliated!"

"How did you get back?" Said Goku.

Cooler began to laugh. "Babidi of course, how else?"

"But, I killed him!" Said Vegeta.

"You still don't get it Vegeta." Cooler breathed in deeply. "He didn't do it recently, he revived me when he revived Cell, and my dumb ass of a brother, Frieza." Cooler spit on the ground. "Babidi wanted to rule this world, and take revenge on each and every one of you... Unfortunately for him, he made a huge mistake. Though he may have revived me, he didn't bring me to the battle field. He feared that my brother and I would kill each other before we would kill you. Then he and the rest of them die in this very area, a grave yard now."

"Shut up already!" Shouted Vegeta.

"Oh, but there is more." Said Cooler. "I notice that the girl over there is also a Saiyan. The tail is a dead give away. I thought I let one Saiyan ship go, but I never noticed a second one. Probably because I was too buys puking over the fact that Frieza looked like such an idiot while destroying that precious Ruby of a planet. Ah, it was almost a shame to see Frieza blow it up. He was scared, scared of the Saiyans, but what was there to be afraid of, non of them were stronger than Frieza yet, and I... well... I was and still am much stronger than him!"

Sweat began to drip down Goku's face, his tail began to twitch. "What do you want?"

"Kakarrot," Said Vegeta, "You've really got to stop asking them what they want, it's clearly obvious, he either wants to control the world, or he wants to destroy it, but he definitely wants us dead."

"Muy Bien Vegeta, verry good, I'm glad you noticed, Frieza was at least smart enough to keep such a humorous Saiyan like yourself around." Said Cooler.

"Enough of this!" Vegeta began to charge Cooler, he jumped into the air and transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew right at Cooler.

"Bring it on!" Yelled Cooler.

Cooler charged Vegeta. They met with an explosive crack. They each had their fist in the others face. They disappeared, and loud bangs could be heard through out the air. They would appear, throwing punches and kicks at each other at incredible speeds, they disappear again, leaving an electrical spark. Cooler reappeared falling toward the ground, he back flipped out of the fall and landed. Vegeta reappeared, electrical sparks surrounded him, he had went Super Saiyan 2 during battle.

"You're tougher than you were when we fought on New Namek." Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta... don't try to flatter me, you will still die!" Said Cooler.

"My turn Vegeta." Said Goku, "He wants me too."

"Fine Kakarrot." Said Vegeta.

Goku stepped forward. he crossed his arms in an "X" shape, a golden aura began to surround him, then he threw his arms to his sides, releasing an incredible amount of power. Golden blond hair, turquoise blue eyes. Goku decided to use the Full Power Super Saiyan form for this battle, figuring that he'd need much more power later.

"Okay guys, this battle doesn't involve any of you, Gohan, Videl, Trunks and Goten, this is not your fight, this is between me, Vegeta, and Cooler." Said Goku calmly.

"Goku," Said Trunks, "It took all of us to defeat those three goons before, what makes you think..."

"Trunks..." Said Vegeta, "Do as Kakarrot says. You may watch the battle, but from a safe distance away, and besides, Mr. Satan won't be able to do much in this battle anyway, keep him safe."

"Dad," Said Goku, "It's up to you what you want to do right now."

Bardock stood in silence for a moment. "I'm still recovering from that scuffle with Frieza, I think I'll take it easy."

"Alright." Said Goku. Gohan grabbed Mr. Satan, and then the group flew off to a high cliff somewhere. Goku looked back at Cooler. "Alright Cooler, you ready?"

"Most Definitely." Said Cooler.

Goku and Cooler disappeared. The air was silent, then a loud thud in the air, they reappeared with Goku having his knee jammed into Cooler's stomach. They dissapeared again. Another thud erupted from the sky, sending wind off in every direction. This time, they had their fists met up with the others fist. Then they began to brawl. Each blow blocked or dodged, Cooler went for a leg sweep that Goku managed to jump over, he grabbed Cooler's head and threw him down toward the ground, Cooler regained his control and flew off and around, Goku chased after him. They once again met with a bang and began to brawl again.

* * *

"Wow," Said Videl, "Those two are amazing. They hate each other, yet they fight..."

"Like it's a sport?" Said Gohan.

"Yeah," Said Videl.

"My father always fights like that." Said Goten. "Even when we train, he is so serious about it, but I bet he goes easy on us."

"On you maybe Goten, but me and him go all out." Gohan's tail slithered around until it found Videl, then wrapped her up.

"Are those two gonna be alright?" Said Mr. Satan.

"They should be." Said Gohan.

"Those two know what they're doing." Said Bardock. "I didn't even know about this guy."

"Well," Said Chi Chi, "They are the strongest fighters around. I think they'll be just fine."

Everyone peered into the battle that was taking place.

* * *

Vegeta watched calmly at the battle taking place above him. "Hmm... these two are taking this like it's a game."

Cooler was throwing punches at Goku with both his hands, and so fast that it looked like a fan. Goku was able to dodge these punches, swaying left and right, tilting his head back, and ducking. Cooler was getting frustrated. He caught Goku off guard with a knee to the stomach. Then he grabbed Goku's tail, which made Goku yell out in pain, Cooler swung him around then let go, he was heading for Vegeta. Goku opened his eyes and saw that he was going to hit him. Vegeta thought he would stop but was wrong, Goku crashed right into him. They were both on the ground.

Goku stumbled to his feet. "Tag, you're turn Vegeta."

"Damn it!" Yelled Vegeta. "You could have warned me!" Vegeta powered up and returned to his full power. Then he flew up to Cooler.

"You're next Vegeta?" Said Cooler.

"Of Course. This time you won't be so lucky!" Said Vegeta.

Vegeta and Cooler disappeared. Once again, thuds could be heard all around. They would reappear in short bursts, battling in mid air, and then dissapear again. Cooler reappeared flying upward, then being knocked back down by a kick from Vegeta. He launched an energy blast at Cooler, and just barely missed.

"Kakarrot!" Yelled Vegeta.

Goku nodded as if he knew what Vegeta wanted. He quickly acsended to Super Saiyan 2 and flew up to the battle. Cooler was in the middle of the two Super Saiyan 2 warriors. Goku and Vegeta both fired off energy blasts at him. They collided, and no body was found. Cooler appeared behind Vegeta and kicked him hard. The kick made him fly into Goku, taking them both to the ground. Cooler then fired a death beam at them, but Goku managed to move both of them with the Instant and Vegeta slammed into Cooler together sending him flying. Then Goku appeared on the other side of him. Vegeta and Goku both started to pound Cooler. Cooler boasted about being the strongest, and now found himself on the bad end of two enraged Super Saiyan 2's. Goku and Vegeta's auras combined and were now one gigantic golden aura. The punches and kicks that they delivered to Cooler were severely damaging to him, and every blow left an electrical spark in the air. The energy was becoming too great, and the aura turned into a solid golden light. It exploded, launching Cooler into the ground near some trees, and causing Goku and Vegeta to fall as well. They landed almost unharmed.

"Time to finish this!" Said Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta both got in there stances for their signature attacks, the Kamehameha for Goku, and the Final Flash for Vegeta. Before they could fire the attacks, a greenish colored energy blast flew right between them, leaving a fault in the ground. The energy was so great that it knocked the two Saiyans over.

* * *

"Hey Gohan?" Said Videl, "What is that?" Videl pointed to a patch of trees.

Gohan looked over at where Videl was pointing "Oh no." Said Gohan. "He's... still..."

"Alive!" Yelled Goten and Trunks together.

"That can't be, didn't we... ya know?" Said Goten.

"I can't believe this!" Yelled Gohan. The group sat in fear, watching.

* * *

"What was that?" Yelled Vegeta.

"I don't know, but that energy was... familiar." Said Goku. He looked up. "Oh great..."

"What?" Said Vegeta. His face became filled with a mixture of shock and fear when he saw the owner of the blast.

Cooler looked as well. "You!" Said Cooler. "How did you get out of that chamber!"

The tall man walked out of the shadows. Black hair and eyes, white pants with a red belt type thing and yellow boots. He only said one word. "Kakarrot."

Goku stood up. He stumbled, and Vegeta also got up.

"No way, it can't be," Said Vegeta.

"It is, Vegeta," Replied Goku. "It is, it's hard to believe, but you and I both know who that is true... he is alive... The Legendary Super Saiyan is back." he paused to take a breath. Then spoke. "Broly."

These words gave fear to Vegeta and Cooler as well.

Cooler looked up at him. "Broly, You're a Super Saiyan too?" Said Cooler with shock.

"Kakarrot." Was the only thing Broly said. He began to get extremely angry. "Kakarrot... KAKARROT!"

"Uh oh, here we go." Said Goku. His aura returned, and Vegeta's as well.

Broly's power level then shot up and he transformed. The ground began to shake, his aura was glowing golden. His hair went spikey and golden. He transformed into his regular Super Saiyan form. "KAKARROT!" He yelled. He walked forward slowly, causing the ground to crack underneath him.

Goku also walked forward. Broly and Goku stood about six feet away from each other, looking each other dead in the eyes.

"One more round, right Broly?" Said Goku.

Vegeta walked up next to Goku. "Kakarrot, don't you think it's time to transform again?" Asked Vegeta.

"Not right now, I don't want to use Super Saiyan 3 if I don't have to." Said Goku.

"Kakarrot," Said Broly in a deep dark tone, "Today... you... and Vegeta... your sons... your mates... all of your friends... will all die... by my hand!" He clutched his fist and an his power caused high speed wind to blow for a few seconds.

"Not by my watch." Said Goku.

**Things have gotten much worse for the heroes, can Goku and Vegeta take down the Legendary Super Saiyan and Cooler? Will the others need to get involved? The battle to decide the fate of the world begins... read on and find out...**


	22. Videl's Rage, Cooler's Unlikely End

_**Chapter 22: Videl's Rage, Cooler's Unlikely End.**_

**Flashback:**

**"Kakarrot... Today... you... and Vegeta... your sons... your mates... all of your friends... will all die... by my hand!" **

**"Not by my watch."**

**Flashback End:**

* * *

The battle began with Goku charging toward Broly, he delivered a punch to Broly's stomach, then multiple kicks to Broly's sides. Broly was hardly affected, he stopped Goku by grabbing his head and throwing him up into the air. Vegeta then flew in and began to attack Broly. Broly quicky dispensed with him by kicking him up into the air. Goku and Vegeta stopped together only to recieve clotheslines from Broly. Broly then hit Vegeta away, and began to attack Goku. He gave Goku headbutts, hard uppercuts. Goku was able to regain control with a hard kick to Broly's stomach, Goku then powered up and put his hands in front of Broly, he used his ki energy and blasted Broly into a cliff side.

"That should take the wind out of him." Said Goku.

"Nice work Super Saiyan!" Said Cooler. "But since you are playing with my friend, I'll just... play with your friends." Cooler then took off for the cliff that Gohan and the others were on.

"Leave them alone!" Yelled Goku. He yelled out in pain because Broly had returned to the fight and kicked him in the stomach.

Vegeta then flew up to the two and caught Broly off guard with a side kick to the head. Broly then turned around and grabbed Vegeta's head with both hands. Goku then kicked Broly in the back causing him to release Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta then began to take it to Broly, releasing hard punches and kicks, damaging the Super Saiyan. Broly was getting even more irritated, causing him energy to rise, soon enough his aura gained a greenish tint, and an explosion of green light filled the canyon.

* * *

Cooler had just arrived on the cliff.

"So..." Said Cooler, "Who would like to die first?"

"I've had about enough of you!" Yelled Gohan. His anger turned into energy and he transformed, he by passed Super Saiyan and went directly to Super Saiyan 2. "I'll take you on, and I'll win."

"I doubt it." Said Cooler.

* * *

The green explosion pushed Goku and Vegeta away, Broly emerged from it, now transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form.

"This is bad." Said Goku, "I was hoping he wouldn't do this."

"Are you mad?" Said Vegeta, "Of course he'll use this power, he wants to destroy us!"

"Well then, time to kick it up a notch." Goku began to power up, his aura turned into a solid ball of golden light, his hair grew out down to his waist, his eyebrows dissapeared, and black pupils formed in his turquise blue eyes, his tail became golden. The light exploded and a rush of energy and wind circled the area, Goku's aura calmed down, he was a Super Saiyan 3.

"There we go Kakarrot." Said Vegeta.

"No matter what," Said Broly, "You will still die!"

"What ever." Said Goku.

Goku hit Broly in the stomach. Goku moved so fast that no one could pick up his movements. Then spun around and delivered a kick to Broly's face, sending him crashing into the ground. Goku just floated there staring at him, with intense anger.

* * *

Gohan and Cooler's battle began Cooler already had the upper hand. While Gohan may have been strong, he was the only one fighting Cooler, and Cooler was stronger than Gohan. Gohan did not give up though.

_I can't quit_ Thought Gohan to himself. _I have to protect them, Goten, Trunks... My Mom..._ Cooler was approaching him slowly. _Videl and her Father, my Grand Father. I've got to protect them all._

Cooler finally made his way in front of Gohan. "Well, time to die my friend?"

Gohan looked up slowly, his G.I was torn up, he had scratches everywhere, "Not a chance." Said Gohan. He stood upright.

Cooler then cocked his hand back and threw a punch, Gohan caught it, his aura then flashed and he was glowing, it was more violent then ever, Gohan then kicked Cooler's arm, causing him to drop to his knees, clutching his arm, Gohan then kicked him in the face, sending him flying through a tree. Gohan charged Cooler and knocked him down with a punch, then he began to deliver multiple blows to him. Cooler got up and avoided a kick that Gohan threw, he then grabbed Gohan by the throat and began to suffocate Gohan.

A bright light caused Cooler to drop Gohan. He looked at it, a golden ball of energy, then a body emerged. Gotenks had returned, and as a Super Saiyan.

"Alight!" Yelled Chi Chi, "Now he's in for it!"

Gotenks looked at Cooler with disgust. "Leave my brother alone you hideous lizard."

Cooler got angry but Gotenks kicked him in the face, then began to beat him down into the ground. Gotenks was furious, he kicked him into the air and began firing a barrage of energy blasts at Cooler, they all connected and a big cloud of smoke formed around Cooler. A large purple flash of light caused the smoke to dissapear, and Cooler was in the center, he had transformed into his final form.

"Now let's see how tough you are." Said Cooler.

"Bring it on." Replied Gotenks.

The two began to fight in mid air, only this time, Cooler was the dominant one, he began to hit Gotenks so hard that he could hardly hold his Super Saiyan form, then a knee to the gut caused Gotenks to lose his Super Saiyan power. Then another kick caused the him to separate back into Goten and Trunks. They hit the ground hard and didn't move. Gohan got back up and flew right into Cooler. Then he began to beat the hell put of Cooler. Cooler's face was bloody, Gohan didn't stop. He kept punching him, then kicked him into the air, he disappeared and reappeared behind Cooler, kicking him and launching him into the ground.

"Time to end this." Said Gohan, he began to fly toward Cooler, who was lying on the ground. Gohan put his hands over his head and an Orange energy blast formed. "Masenko... HA!" Yelled Gohan as he launched the blast. The explosion caused an earthquake. Gohan landed in front of the ground and stared at the smoke caused by the blast. He thought Cooler was finished.

* * *

Vegeta and Goku were tagging on and off against Broly. Goku was causing Broly more damage than Vegeta, but both proved effective. Broly however was not impressed. He was fighting Goku, and he was becoming even more angry.

"Damn it!" Yelled Goku, "Why won't you stay down." He punched Broly in the head, but Broly countered with a headbutt.

Goku fell, "Alright Vegeta, your turn."

Vegeta smirked. "Excellent!"

Vegeta flew up to Broly and they began to battle intensely. Both of them firing off punches and kicks and sending off loose energy in all directions with each punch. Broly caught Vegeta's leg and swung him around, Vegeta became dizzy, and Broly threw him at Goku.

Goku got up and was able to catch Vegeta. "Wow, I should play base ball for that catch." Said Goku.

"Oh Shut up!" Yelled Vegeta.

They both decided to attack Broly at the same time. Broly was able to fend off both of them at once.

"It's no use, I'll never lose to you!" Yelled Broly.

Broly grabbed Goku and Vegeta by the hair and bashed their heads together. Goku landed on the ground and sat down, Vegeta impatiently flew back up at Broly to fight him again.

Goku was thinking deeply. _This is strange, not even my Super Saiyan 3 power is enough to beat him. This might end up bad. _His thoughts were cut off by the sound of Vegeta screaming. "Hold on Vegeta, I'm coming!" Goku flew back into the battle.

* * *

Gohan was looking at the smoke cloud, he believed Cooler was dead. He didn't move, he could not sense Cooler's power. Everyone was silent. Then the cloud of smoke exploded and an energy blast was launched out, it missed Gohan, but it hit Bardock and Mr. Satan. Bardock was protecting Mr. Satan, but it was too powerful, and they both were injured.

Videl was becoming angry. _Gohan... what happened, I thought you killed him._

Gohan didn't reply, he was getting pissed off himself. Then out of no where, a death beam was fired out of the smoke and it hit Gohan causing an explosion. It was too bright to see, the smoke cleared and the only thing that was seen was Cooler. The explosion caused Goku, Vegeta and Broly to look over.

Videl looked everywhere for Gohan, she spotted him hanging from a tree branch, with the branch stabbing through his shoulder. Videl's heart dropped, she began to cry. A puddle of tears surrounded her, she began blaming herself for what happened. She thought that it never would have happened if she was never told that she was a Saiyan.

Cooler laughed. "Well then, is it your turn?" Cooler walked to Videl and looked at her, she had her head down, her tail was losely hanging. "Pathetic, I thought a Saiyan would give me a better fight."

Videl was breathing heavily. "You want a fight..." Cooler looked at her suspiciously. "Come and get one."

"Alright then, but since you're a girl, I'll go easy on you." Replied Cooler.

Cooler cocked his hand back and threw a punch at her, she blocked it, and punched him square in the jaw, leaving a golden light on his face. It dissapeared, and he got up. Even the three battling Super Saiyans stopped to watch. Broly wasn't even trying to kill them at this point, he was interested in what was happening to Cooler.

Videl's eyes became pure white and her body was trembling. "You hurt my Father... and... you hurt my Gohan..." She yelled out in anger. A bright light consumed her. Everyone watching had to cover their eyes. Her hair had a reddish tint to it and it was waving around violently, a violent aura surrounded her, it was gold-ish, but darker, and mixed up with a white as well.

Cooler was becoming annoyed. "Nice light show, but I must finish..."

Cooler found himself on the ground. Videl's fist was the result of this, she then lost all control of her actions and kicked him far into the air, she circled around him and kicked him in the back. Cooler was caught off guard.

* * *

Broly, Goku and Vegeta just watched.

"Kakarrot." Said Vegeta. "Don't tell me, it's impossible!"

Goku watched silently. He looked at Broly, who was beginning to become angry, but it seemed like his anger was directed somewhere other than Goku. Goku looked back at the battle. "She's angry."

"Well no kidding Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled. "She just can't be... it's impossible."

"It won't last." Said Goku. "This isn't even a fully developed Super Saiyan. It's hard to even call this form a Super Saiyan." Vegeta looked at him. "While she may have the power of a Super Saiyan, there are many things different. For instance, the aura is not as bright as our own, and much more violent, signalling that she is just very angry. The other thing is her hair, it's more of a red than blond like ours. On top of that, she has no control what so ever, it will be a miracle if she can remember what is going on. This power will disappear, and most likely, will never emerge again. I don't think it's possible for her to maintain the Super Saiyan form either, but right now, we'll just have to watch and find out." Goku paused. "Cooler will regain the advantage, and then, we'll have to step in and stop him."

Broly looked at Goku. "Kakarrot..." Goku looked back at Broly. "I have some business to take care of with Cooler." Goku looked back at the battle. "But don't get me wrong, I'm still going to kill you."

Goku just smiled. "Alright big guy, what ever you want, just keep my friends out of this."

* * *

Cooler was being man handled by Videl. Her anger kept growing, and she kept pounding away at him. Soon enough Cooler was on the ground and Videl was charging for him.

"That's it, time to end this." Said Cooler.

Videl swung at his head but Cooler dissapeared. The enraged Saiyan looked around, the pause in the battle began to make her power disappear, then from behind, Cooler grabbed her by the head with both of his hands. Videl's power then completely disappeared.

"It's time little girl." Cooler was angry, "You'll end up just like your Super Saiyan mate over there in the tree." Cooler threw Videl at the branch that Gohan was hung from.

She was caught and brought to the ground quickly, and Gohan was removed from the tree. Gohan laid on his back and Videl saw him, she crawled over to him and rested her head in his chest.

_Gohan, I'm sorry. I let you down._

_No... you didn't... I'm still alive... you did great... just... let me... sleep._ Gohan's thoughts ended and he began to sleep. Videl was relieved to know that Gohan was still alive.

The group was trembling, and Cooler was angry.

"Oh... you..." Said Cooler. "I thought you were on my side Broly, what's wrong with you?"

"Cooler..." Said the tall Super Saiyan. "I heard everything you said outside of that chamber... The one that Babidi locked me up in... And I didn't like it."

Cooler gave Broly a dirty look.

"I'm not so pathetic now, am I Cooler?" Said Broly. Cooler's face became filled with fear. "I'm not a waste of time am I? Now that you've seen my full power, you're scared, you didn't think I heard what you said?" Broly swung his arm out. "You thought that Babidi was wasting his time reviving me, but you're wrong. I am much stronger than you, Babidi was right to leave me in that chamber, otherwise I would have escaped sooner and killed all of them myself, and those hurtful words you said outside of my chamber. 'He's just a monkey'

Cooler was in shock. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to return you to hell! That's what I'm going to do!" With that, Broly grabbed Cooler's neck faster than the eye could see, then he threw Cooler into the air. "Time to DIE!" Broly launched the Omega Buster attack at him, a huge green energy ball that consumed Cooler's body. After the explosion, the remaining part of Cooler was his upper body, he was missing his legs, tail, and his left arm.

Goku took advantage of this opportunity and flew up behind Cooler. "This is for all of your evil deeds, and for what you did to my son!" Goku launched him back down to Broly. Broly fired another blast, and Goku fired the Kamehameha, the blasts collided with Cooler in the middle. After the explosion, Cooler was gone.

Broly redirected his attention to Goku. "Don't think this changes anything Kakarrot. I'm still going to kill you!" Broly's rage then returned and he flew up to Goku.

Goku's aura was not as violent as it usually is in Super Saiyan 3. It was more like a light flame surrounding him, and his hair was more of a blond than that bright gold.

"Kakarrot." Said Vegeta. "What is this, did you somehow master this form or something?"

Goku smiled. "No, I just am calm and relaxed."

"You should be." Said an angry Broly. "Just to let you know, there is no more of us that were revived by Babidi. That fool used me, and all Cooler would do is bad mouth me." Broly paused. "I hate you, and I don't know why, but I'll only find peace in killing you. But, I may find that peace if you kill me as well."

"A fight to the death Broly?" Said Goku. "Well then, I think we should begin this fight." Goku looked at Vegeta. "I want you to stay out of this."

Vegeta's eyes began to twich. "But Kakarrot, he's..."

"I know Vegeta, but I am confident in my abilities, besides... it wouldn't be fair to him if he fought me with a partner. I think one on one will be his only satisfaction."

Vegeta nodded. "Be careful." He said, then he flew back down to the cliff. He checked on his son Trunks, then on Goten Gohan and Videl. He gave Goku a thumbs up to signal that everyone was okay.

Broly became anxious. "Are we going to finish this or not?"

"Yes Broly, it's time."

Goku's aura returned to it's usual violent manner and it's color was brighter. Broly's was also bright.

"Let's go!" Yelled Goku.

The two charged at each other with a determined look.

**Videl's power has fizzled out, but it was able to buy everyone time. She put up a good fight, and Gohan was proud of her. Broly destroyed Cooler himself, and now can focus on Goku in a one on one battle. The Final Battle begins next time... :]**


	23. Goku vs Broly, One Last Time

_**Chapter 23: Goku vs. Broly, One Last Time.**_

**Flashback:**

**"I hate you, and I don't know why, but I'll only find peace in killing you. But, I may find that peace if you kill me as well."**

**"A fight to the death Broly?... Well then, I think we should begin this fight." **

**Flashback End:**

* * *

Goku and Broly charged each other. The final battle was on. Goku and Broly's forearms crashed together, both pushing and trying to gain an advantage. Goku began to push Broly back. His energy was surging, static electricity shooting off of them. They switched up into a grapple. Their auras combined into one and made a ball shape around the two.

Broly gave Goku a knee to the stomach to break the grapple, and then hammered him into the ground.

Goku stood up and smirked, his orange over shirt torn completely off. "Well, shall we skip the rest of the warm up?"

Broly smirked as well. "Have it your way."

* * *

Vegeta stood at the edge of the cliff, his tail was in constant motion. "I can't believe he's trying to do this alone!"

Chi Chi looked at Vegeta, Goten was under her arm, Trunks was standing next to his father. Videl was tending to Gohan's wound.

_Please... don't die on me Gohan._ Videl thought.

"Videl?" Said a sore Gohan.

"Gohan sweetie, don't talk, save your energy."

"Listen Videl," Said Gohan ignoring Videl's words, "I want you to know, you did great, you were angry."

"I hardly remember what happened, I just knew that I had to do something, then I blacked out."

"I'll tell you... later... right now, I've got to take a nap." Gohan began to fall asleep.

Videl smiled at him, she thought to herself. _He is the one, I can feel it._

"Videl," Called out Vegeta, "Will he be alright?"

"Yes, I think so." Videl walked over to Vegeta, Trunks and Goten approached her. They both hugged her.

Goten was in tears, but also happy, "Thanks for keeping him safe. And thanks for being my brother's awesome girl friend."

"Yeah," Said Trunks, "Thanks for being a show off." He laughed and walked over to his father. "I guess the sword won't help this time."

"Don't worry son," Said Vegeta, "This is not your battle, this is Kakarrot's battle." Vegeta motioned Videl next to him. Videl nodded and walked over. "Listen, I must explain something to you, what you did was brave, and I know you probably don't remember a thing."

"I keep getting told that I saved Gohan, and that I protected you guys, at least them." Videl looked at Vegeta with confusion.

"You did, I'll explain as this fight takes place, so just enjoy the show." Vegeta and Videl silently watched the battle.

* * *

Goku and Broly were battling in mid air, the ground was being shook, and multiple outcrops of rock rose up. Goku and Broly didn't miss a hit on each other, the were fighting with everything they had. Both inflicting heavy damage on the other. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power was being matched by Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan power. They were almost equal.

Goku spoke. "You've really gotten strong haven't ya."

"No talk, just fight!" Replied Broly.

Broly threw a punch that Goku dodged, then flew higher into the air, causing Broly to follow him up. Goku turned around and kicked Broly in the stomach, then grabbed him by the arms and swung him into one of the tall, thin, rock outcrops, breaking it. Goku looked down at Broly with intensity.

* * *

Bardock and Mr. Satan had woke up and joined the group, Bardock had Mr. Satan's arm around his shoulder, helping him walk.

"Listen," Said Vegeta, "You did what I didn't think was possible."

"Oh?" Said Videl.

"Yes, Kakarrot seems to think that you became a Super Saiyan for a short period of time." Videl's eyes widened. "He knew it wasn't going to be a permanent thing though. You were angry, your Father, and Gohan's Grand Father, even Gohan himself were brought to the brink of death, and it triggered a hidden power within you. For a female to become that strong is beyond me."

"I was a... Super... Saiyan?" Said Videl in shock.

"Well, I would say that you had obtained the power, but did not fully develop the skill. It was more like a fit of rage that consumed you, causing your power to increase. You would have won if Cooler wasn't as strong as he was. He was even stronger than Gohan, you just caught him off guard."

Their convorsation was interupted by an explosion. It came from Goku and Broly's battle.

* * *

Broly was chasing Goku around, firing energy blasts at him. Goku turned around and flew back at Broly. Broly went to punch, but only to find a phantom of Goku go through him. Goku used his smarts with the Afterimage technique. Broly looked around for a minute, but was clocked in the head by Goku's boot. Then Goku gave Broly an uppercut, causing himself to turn around in mid air, and knocking Broly to the ground.

"So I guess this is what you've had in mind all along Broly?" Said Goku.

"Kakarrot!" Yelled Broly.

"Yes, I understand, no talking, just... FIGHTING!" Goku yelled.

Goku appeared in front of Broly faster than anyone could see, not even Vegeta could pick up his movements. Goku then gave Broly a huge punch to the gut, then knocked him down with an axe handle. Broly got angry and tackled Goku, then he picked up Goku by the end of his long Super Saiyan 3 hair, and flung him into the air. Broly flew up to Goku and began to violently beat the hell out of him. Goku wasn't in a good position, but managed to counter a punch, and throw Broly high into the air.

Goku was gasping. _Okay Goku, you've got to end this._ Goku looked up at Broly.

Broly had his hand extended toward Goku, a small green energy ball was forming. "You'll die here Kakarrot!"

Goku smiled sheepishly. _Okay, he wants a beam struggle? Fine, that's what he'll get, I just have to gather my energy._

Goku turned to his side, his aura fired up, but was calm, like a light flame, odd for a Super Saiyan 3. He cupped his hands close together and looked up at Broly. Goku began to gather energy.

* * *

"Kakarrot is almost out of energy, this is not looking good." Vegeta became worried.

Videl was becoming worried as well. She then felt two arms wrap around her stomach, and a familiar face rub against her cheek. "Gohan? You're up." Said Videl.

"Now I am," Said Gohan, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh Gohan, thank Kami you're alright!"

"Hey kid," Said Vegeta, "Welcome back."

Gohan smiled "So what's going on?"

"Well," Said Vegeta, "Kakarrot doesn't want any help to fight Broly." Gohan looked at him in shock. "Kakarrot thinks that it wouldn't be 'fair' to Broly or himself."

"Well, that's my father for ya, but I don't get it, why against Broly?"

"Because Gohan, Broly is the only opponent that Goku has not fought at least once by himself. He fought Me alone, Piccolo, Frieza, Cell, he even fought Majin Buu once by himself, but when we fought Broly, he had all of us, not once leaving his side, so, he wants him alone."

"I see." Said Gohan, who then rubbed his cheek in Videl's cheek. They smiled together, Tails wrapping around each other, and Videl gripping Gohan's hands.

"Okay Kakarrot," Said Vegeta. "Let's see what you're made of."

* * *

Goku stood silently in the Kamehameha position, slowly regaining his energy, he knew that this was probably going to end the battle, either he wins the beam struggle, or he dies. Goku's aura was still flame like, not as bright as usual, he was calm. Slowly a blue orb of energy began to grow in his hands.

Broly was losing his temper, he was beginning to go crazy again. The green energy ball in his hand began to grow, he rose his hand up over his head and the ball became huge, bigger than Broly himself. "Kakarrot! Enough GAMES!"

Goku began to get nervous. _Oh no, that's enough power to destroy the planet, I better hurry._ Goku's energy was gathered enough to maybe beat Broly down, but Broly wasn't going to let Goku get close. _Great, this energy isn't enough, it could kill me if I use it, if I gather it up into the Kamehameha too fast, it wont be pretty._

* * *

Mt. Satan was on the ground covering his head. Bardock was sheilding his face, the wind from Broly's energy ball was blowing very rapidly. Chi Chi was being held up by Goten, and Gohan held Videl tightly so she would not go flying. Vegeta and Trunks observed without even budging.

"We're not going to die," Said Videl, "Are we Vegeta?"

"It's up to Kakarrot to decide that." Said Vegeta.

* * *

"Kakarrot!" Yelled Broly, "It's over, you will die, along with this planet!" The blast became about half the size of a spirit bomb. Goku's eyes widened in fear. "DIE!" Broly yelled as he threw the blast down.

"Oh no." Said Goku, "Better do it now." Goku's calm flame like aura exploded into a violent aura, causing his hair to wave around. "Okay, that should do it." Broly's attack was slowly descending to Earth. The energy in Goku's hand erupted into a big, uncontrollable orb of energy with electrical bolts shooting off around it. "Here we go, Kamehame... HA!" Goku then launched his attack. The Kamehameha and Broly's world consuming Energy Ball collided.

* * *

The wind knocked over Gohan and Videl, and Goten had Chi Chi down on the ground keeping her safe. Bardock joined Trunks and Vegeta at the cliff side.

"Well Vegeta," Said Bardock, "This is it."

"It is, Bardock." Vegeta said calmly. "Kakarrot better pull through."

* * *

Broly somehow was gaining energy and Goku was losing energy. Goku was struggling, grunting and growling, but he still kept his head high.

"Come on!" Yelled Goku, pushing even more energy into the blast.

Goku managed to move the blast back a little, but his energy supply was limited, Broly's was not. Eventually the struggle for dominance put to much strain on Goku's body, and caused him to lose power. The blast was now getting closer to Goku.

"Oh no!" Goku yelled. His worst fears may have been coming true. _I can't let it end like this._ "Kaio-Ken!" Goku managed to mangle up some of his remaining energy in the form of the Kaio-Ken to push the blast back up toward Broly. Goku's body couldn't handle the strain, and Goku lost his end of the blast and fell to the ground. _I'm sorry, I let you all down._

"Is that all Kakarrot?" Yelled Broly. "Well if so, then it's time to die!" Broly then pushed more energy into the ball and caused it go fly down to Earth at high speed, and this was the longest and hardest part of the battle for Goku.

Goku had just about given up hope, but then, he heard the voices of his family and friends on the cliff. _Come on Dad, you can do it! _ Was what he heard from Goten, _You can still win this._ Was from Trunks. _Come on son, you've got this._ Was the phrase that he heard from Bardock. _Please Goky, you can do it, you have to._ Was from Videl. _Come on baby, you can win this, for us, for everyone._ His wife Chi Chi, his sweet heart. _Come on Goku, you're the man, you can do this._ Mr. Satans scruffy voice even made it's way in. _Kakarrot, if you don't beat him, then I'll beat you to a pulp in the after life._ Vegeta's voice made Goku laugh a bit. _Dad, you've always told me not to give up, please don't you start giving up now._ Gohan's voice sealed it. Goku stood up. "Broly! I Won't let you destroy me, or this planet!" His aura exploded and he was surrounded by golden light and fire. "Everyone is counting on ME!" Goku flew up toward the blast.

He moved like a bullet, his face filled with anger. His body hit the blast and pierced through it. He moved through the blast like cutting butter with a knife. Broly couldn't believe it. Goku exited the blast and it exploded, saving the planet from destruction, Goku didn't stop charging though. His body turned into a golden light, and the light around him flashed so bright that it could be seen from space.

"It's time to end this!" Goku yelled. He cocked his hand back. "SUPER DRAGON FIST!"

Goku then thrusted his hand forward, connecting with Broly's stomach, then a golden dragon appeared out of Goku's body, wrapping up Broly's body. The dragon exploded after about five seconds, and caused the light to become brighter, then an explosion filled the area. When the light died down, Goku was on the other side of Broly, his arm extended forward. Broly had a huge hole in his body, Goku then stopped.

"Time to end this Broly, you said to the death, and you've got it!" Goku spun around with his arms cupped at his side, "Kamehame... HA!" Goku fired the Kamehameha again which brought Broly crashing to the ground. The blast consumed him.

"Kakarrot!" Was the final thing that Broly said, before the firey explosion that took his life.

Goku floated in the air breathing heavily. He was silent, his thoughts were empty. He began to slowly descend to the ground. Broly's body was no where to be found. He was gone. Goku landed, and fell to one knee. His body flashed gold, then he returned to his base form. He was tired, and in pain. He knew he did the right thing, but didn't think he'd have to dig so deep to stop Broly again.

His family and friends watched from the cliffside. They all went down to Goku. Bardock and Mr. Satan landed, Bardock still helping Mr. Satan ealk around. Gohan landed with Videl, Trunks, Goten, Chi Chi, and Vegeta were last. Goku sat down and looked at Vegeta. Vegeta gave Goku a thumbs up, and Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs up back.

"Thanks for the help... guys..." Said Goku, he then fell back and began laughing.

"Kakarrot, you never cease to intrigue me." Said Vegeta, who then let out a small laugh.

"So daddy? Said Goten, "Are we going to get our house back yet?"

Goku laughed, "Yes... as soon as I... take a short nap." Goku fell asleep on the ground. The group began to laugh.

**Goku has defeated Broly, hopefully now, the Legendary Super Saiyan can rest in peace. Goku needs to take a nap before calling the Dragon, and life should continue normally for Goku and his family, keep reading, and find out.**


	24. The Night They'll Never Forget

_**Chapter 24: The Night They'll Never Forget**_

**Warning: This Chapter contains content, nothing graphical or visual, but, it's a 'party'. :]  
**

Bulma had landed at the sight of the battle because she saw and heard the explosions from West City. She was talking to Vegeta. She helped clean up Vegeta, Gohan and Videl, who had received the most damage, besides Goku, but he was still asleep.

"It's been over an hour!" Exclaimed Vegeta, "When is that lazy Saiyan going to wake up? Grrr... so much for a 'nap.' Lazy bastard..."

"Oh just relax Vegeta," Said Bulma.

Vegeta just growled.

* * *

Gohan and Videl were sitting on the ground with the bag filled with the Dragon Balls. Videl was being held by Gohan, she was sitting in his lap.

"So... Videl?" Said Gohan.

"What's up sweetie?" Replied Videl.

"Well, what do you think about staying for at least another week?"

"Well, Daddy probbaly misses me, but I'll ask."

"Okay." Gohan rested his head against Videl's back. Videl was holding the bag.

* * *

"Goku..." Said Chi Chi who was trying to wake him up, "Goku, please get up dear, we need our house back."

Bardock walked over, "Hmm... Hey Goten." He called.

Goten ran over to his Grand Father. "What's up?"

"Want to help me wake your lazy father up?" Said Bardock, who winked at Goten.

"Oh yeah!" Yelled Goten.

"Okay," Said Bardock, "On the count of three, One... Two... Three!"

They both shouted at Goku. "Goku, Dinner is Ready!"

Goku sat up quickly. "Food? Did someone say food?" Goku looked around, then he saw Chi Chi, Bardock and Goten. "Oh, hey guys."

"Welcome back Kakarrot." Said Bardock. "How was your nap?"

"I took a nap?" Said Goku, who obviously didn't remember.

"Look Goku," Said Chi Chi, "We need our house back in order to eat, will you please summon the Dragon now?"

Goku scratched his head. "Oh yeah, right, Hey Gohan!" Gohan looked at Goku. "Bring me the Dragon Balls."

"Alright!" Shouted Gohan. He got up, holding Videl, and flew over to his father. He then handed the bag to Goku.

"Thanks son, alright, is everyone ready?" Said Goku. Everyone nodded. "Great, than let's get down to buisness!" Goku turned the bag over and let the Dragon Balls roll out onto the ground. They flashed a gold-orange light together.

Bulma walked up next to Goku. "Well, I'm just glad that I can see the Dragon summoned, it never gets old."

"Yeah." Said Goku. He then looked at the Dragon Balls. "Okay, Arise Shenron."

The Dragon Balls were flashing even faster, then the flashing light became solid and filled the canyon with light. The sky went completely dark and wind was whipping around, a snake like figure went shooting up out of the Dragon Balls, coiling and twisting, then Shenron's head was visable, but it was gold. The dragon was then in position, and his body was his usual green color. The group looked up at the Dragon.

"You have awakened me from my sleep." Said Shenron, "I will grant you two wishes."

Goku looked at Chi Chi, and she nodded. Then Goku turned to the Dragon. "Please restore Mount Paozu and our home to the way it was before Babidi arrived with Frieza, Cell, and Dr. Gero."

"It shall be done..." Said The Dragon, with his red eyes flashing. The area was then restored to normal.

Chi Chi yelled. "Oh my goodness, there's our house! And Grandpa Gohan's old house back there!"

Goku smiled. "Yeah, we did it Chi Chi." Goten was jumping up and down in joy.

"Your wish has been granted." Said Shenron. "What is your second wish?"

Goku then panicked. "Oh no, I don't think we have another wish to use."

Vegeta sighed. "Kakarrot, why don't you just wish for a lifetime supply of food?"

Goku smiled widely. "Alright! Great Idea Vegeta!"

"It'll be gone in about a week." Said Chi Chi, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"But Chi Chi!" Said Goku. "We need more food!"

Videl and Gohan laughed at the two. "I hope your appetite isn't that big Gohan." Said Videl.

"Um.. well about that..." Gohan said sheepishly.

"Excuse me!" Said Shenron. "You're wasting my time, what is your next wish?"

Goku then looked up at Shenron again. _I know what will make Chi Chi happy._ "I wish that Chi Chi had never sold our car!"

"Goku..." Said Chi Chi. "What are you..."

"You used to always tell me how you loved it when I drove you places, well, you can have that feeling again." Goku smiled and looked at the Dragon.

"Are you sure you want your old car back?" Said Shenron, who had a drop of sweat on his forehead, a very large drop.

"Yup, if it makes us happy then sure, why waste a wish?"

"Kakarrot! You just did!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Oh relax, maybe you should get your liscense." Said Goku.

"Me, Drive? That's insane." Said Vegeta

"Please Vegeta?" Said Bulma who was batting her eyes at him.

"Grrr... Fine."

Shenron's eyes flashed once more, and the car was restored to the drive way. "Your wish has been granted, I bid you farewell." Shenron turned into a golden ball of light, and then the dragon balls rose into the sky, they separated in all directions of the world, and the sky lightened up.

"I still think that was a waste." Said Vegeta.

"Well then smart guy," Said Goku, "You try dealing with Chi Chi when she wants a car."

Vegeta was quiet.

"I'm just busting on you Vegeta." Goku began to laugh, then the whole group laughed... Vegeta then started to laugh a little too.

* * *

Evening came, the Son residence was returned, and the Son family just got done eating dinner. Mr. Satan approved of Videl staying another week, and Bardock decided to stick around. Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks went home. Goku and Bardock were talking in the living room, and Chi Chi and Goten were walking around the property. Gohan was having a little bit of a problem on his hands... Yes... a problem. Videl noticed it, and began to think.

"Gohan," Said Videl, "Go talk to your Dad about your 'problem' and see what he thinks."

Gohan became red in the face. "Umm... okay... sure?" Gohan said sheepishly. He looked out to the living room. "Hey Dad."

Goku looked over the couch. "What's up Gohan?"

"Can we talk about something... in private?"

"Um... sure, we'll talk outside." Goku then walked outside. Gohan followed.

* * *

They sat down on a bench, and since Chi Chi was out with Goten, they could talk openly.

"So what's up Gohan? Said Goku.

"Well, remember that problem I had?" Said Gohan.

"Gohan, I'm not good at math..."

"No Dad!" Said Gohan, "The one I had on the cliff the other night."

"Oh... I get it, okay, yeah I remember." Said Goku.

"Well..." Gohan stopped and looked down. Goku put his hand oh Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey, I get it, but... are you sure you want to go through with that now?"

Gohan looked up to the sky. "Well, my heart says it's right."

"Hmm..." Goku thought for a second. "What about her?"

"She gave off signs... you know... when you can just tell?"

"I know how that is Gohan," Said Goku, "Thank your mother for that one." They both laughed. "Well, I guess it's alright, you're not a little kid any more, and I think you can handle it, you've dealt with things much bigger than this, saving the world is a huge responsibility, and you've done that before. But if mom finds out..."

"Didn't she want grand kids?" Said Gohan.

"Gohan, she's been weird lately, one day she says that, then another she is parranoid about it. She's scarin me man." Said Goku, they both laughed histarically. "Don't worry about her Gohan."

"Just don't tell." Said Gohan.

"Promise, oh, that means Goten will have to hang out with me and Bardock in the living room tonight." Goku thought to himself for a moment. "That's going to be odd, three people with the same hair in one room."

"What do you mean? Goten's hair is like mine used to be." Said Gohan.

"Oh, Chi Chi went out on a walk with him, she said she was going to give him a little hair cut." Goku smiled.

They got up and walked back into the house.

* * *

Once inside Gohan walked toward his room, Videl got up and followed, wondering what he was up to. Goku then stopped.

"Hold on Gohan!" Yelled Goku. "I almost forgot!" Goku then ran up the stairs as quick as a rabbit. Gohan looked up the stairs with interest. Goku then flew back down the stairs. "Good, you're... still here."

"What's up with you dad?" Said Gohan.

Goku then handed Gohan a small box. "Be smart son, I'm going to eat some cake!" Goku then walked over to the counter and grabbed a slice of cake. "Ya know..." Said Goku with his mouth full, "When you're finished... you should have some of this, it's really amazing." Goku swallowed his food and burped. Then walked back out to the living room.

"Right..." Said Gohan. Then he walked into his room.

"Wait up." Said Videl who walked in after him.

Bardock looked at Goku. "No way." Said Bardock.

"Yep." Said Goku.

Bardock just shook his head and looked at the T.V.

* * *

"What's up Gohan?" Said Videl.

"Nothing much, I got that 'problem' worked out."

"Oh?" Said Videl.

Gohan grinned and picked her up off of the floor and kissed her deeply. Then she was slowly set down on Gohan's bed.

"Oh Gohan, are you sure, I don't want you to."

"Shh... I'm sure..." Gohan then pulled the covers over them, and they laid in bed with each other.

* * *

Goku sensed the light power fluxuations of Gohan. _Wow, I didn't think it would be so..._

"What's up Kakarrot?" Said Bardock.

"What, oh nothing, it's nothing, really." Said Goku.

"Right..." Said Bardock. "

Eventually, the power fluxuations became extreme. "Yep, there they go." Said Goku.

"What ARE you talking about." Said Bardock.

"Oh, I guess you don't know how to sense energy signatures, I'll have to teach you." Said Goku.

"Yeah, I really don't think that'll be necessary, at least for tonight."

* * *

"Hey Piccolo," Said Dende, "You look tense, what's the matter?"

Piccolo had his hands on his head and was sitting criss cross. _Why am I always subject to this, why do I have to sense it?_

"Piccolo..." Said Dende once more..

"Oh, sorry Dende, nothing, nothing at all." Said Piccolo sheepishly.

"Okay, what ever Piccolo." Dende turned away and walked off, whistleing.

"Gohan's growing up," Piccolo said to himself, "But I shouldn't have to sense these things that are going on right now, Damn it! It Hurts."

* * *

A few hours passed by, Chi Chi and Goten were already home, and Goten was with Bardock and Goku, and had been with them for at least two hours.

"You look sharp little man." Said Goku.

"Thanks dad, now I look like both of you." Goten smiled.

"Okay," Said Chi Chi, "Time for bed,"

"Oh no, Chi Chi." Said Goku, "I think I want him to hang out with us for the night."

"Goku..." Said Chi Chi, "What's going on?" Chi Chi looked at Gohan's room. "Oh no! You didn't! Goku!"

"Did what mom?" Said Goten.

"You're in for it now Kakarrot." Said Bardock who laughed.

"Well, He has to grow up some time." Said Chi Chi.

Goku had his head down, "Please don't hit me, that frying pan hur... what?"

"Yeah," Said Chi Chi, "He's becoming a man, so, I'll let it go."

Goku sighed. "Good, no frying pan." Then he got whacked in the head with a frying pan. "Oww Chi Chi, what was that for?"

"For making that comment, you should have known better, Goku." Chi Chi laughed. Goku and Bardock laughed. Goten was still confused.

* * *

In Gohan's room, things had settled, the "party" had ended. Gohan was asleep, and holding Videl. Videl was still awake, they had the blanket over them to cover their bodies.

_Wow Gohan,_ Thought Videl to herself. _Now I know for sure, you're the one._ She turned into Gohan and rested against him _You're the one. I'll never leave your side, I promise... Gohan._ Videl then began to slowly fall asleep.

**Warning: This chapter is over, Warning again, I said so, at the end, yeah lol. Warning: I warned you. LOL**

**The house was quiet, and another night began to pass. Peace was once again restored. Gohan and Videl are now truely together, Goku has a lump on his head, and cake in his stomach, and the cool night breeze floated though the house. Poor Piccolo... Keep Reading. :]**


	25. XXV, End of the Road

_**Chapter 25: XXV, End of the road.**_

**Note: My original title was XXV, so I decided to keep that part with the new title as well. Haha ;]**

Goku and Chi Chi were up especially early. The table was clean, and Goku was sitting at it. He was wearing his orange pants and blue belt, but had a white muscle shirt on instead of his blue shirt. Chi Chi gave him a cup of coffee, Bardock then woke up and joined Goku.

"Good morning Kakarrot." Said Bardock as he sat down at the table.

"Hello Dad." Said Goku.

Chi Chi sat at the table. "Jeez, why is it so hot in this house?"

"Don't know, I'll go turn on the A.C." Said Goku. He walked away from the table to turn on the Air Conditioner.

Goten got up and walked out to the kitchen to the living room. "Hello guys." Said Goten with a yawn.

"Good morning Goten." Said Chi Chi. "How was your sleep?"

"It was alright, not bad. Almost like sleeping in my bed." Goten yawned again.

"Yeah," Said Bardock, "He slept like a baby in that recliner, I don't know how Gohan can sleep in there with him though. He snores like crazy."

"Yeah," Said Chi Chi, "Darn, I wish that lazy bum would wake up already."

"Why?" Said Goku, "So you can bust on him, or maybe hit him with a frying pan?"

"Ha ha, really funny Goku."

Just then, Gohan's door opened up, and Gohan walked out, wearing his usual G.I pants, and a white muscle shirt. He looked at his father, Gohan was obviously still tired.

"Ah man." Said Goku, "You stole my idea, Gohan." Goku was also wearing his G.I pants and a white muscle shirt. "I'm glad I wear orange."

Gohan just flashed the peace sign at his father and walked outside.

Videl walked out of the room next, she was more awake than Gohan was.

"Well good morning Videl." Said Chi Chi, "How did you sleep." Chi Chi was clearly trying to make it known that she knew what Gohan and Videl did the previous night.

It went over Videl's head. "I slept great. It was a little cold though, Gohan had the window wide open."

"Yeah," Said Goku, "I do that all the time too. I don't know why it was so hot this morning though."

Videl yawned. "So Goku, are you going to keep your tail?"

"I think so, it did help me in my last few battles after all." Goku sighed, "Besides, I'd never hear the end of it from Vegeta." Goku looked at Videl, "Hey, where is your tail?"

"Oh that?" Said Videl, "Under my night gown, wrapped around my waist. I don't want it to get in the way."

"Oh, I see." Goku took a sip of his coffee. "Hey, what's the matter with Gohan? He looks like he just got hit by a Vegeta."

"He um..." Videl bit her lip, "He tripped over his laundry basket, he forgot it was next to his bed."

"Well," Said Chi Chi, "That's what you get when you had a party the previous night."

"Chi Chi!" Snapped Goku, who fell out of his chair. "Ouch..." Said Goku on the floor.

Gohan walked back in. "Much better."

"And where did you go handsome?" Said Videl.

"To take a swim." Said Gohan, he looked at his Mom.

"Gohan, congratulations!" Yelled Chi Chi.

"What? What did I do that was so great?" Gohan looked at his mother confused like.

"You're becoming a man Gohan!" Said Chi Chi. At that point, it was clearly obvious that Chi Chi knew what happened, and Gohan realized it.

Gohan looked at his father, who had just gotten to his feet. "Dad!" Gohan snapped. "You promised!"

"Uh oh, I better run." Goku began to laugh.

"You're damn right!" Yelled Gohan.

Goku's face became serious, he then turned into a Super Saiyan. Gohan as well. This caused a lot of wind inside of the house.

"Hey hey hey!" Yelled Chi Chi, "You two ain't fighting in the house."

"It's not a fight." Said Goku. "It's a race." Goku then sped off out the door. Gohan followed.

Chi Chi peered out the door and saw the two Super Saiyans flying off, Goku clearly having the advantage in speed, he had been awake longer, plus he had coffee, Super Saiyans Plus Coffee equals mad speed. "A race? What dorks." Said Chi Chi.

Videl looked at Chi Chi. "So... you know?" Videl blushed.

"Yes, Goku made it way too obvious." Said Chi Chi, "Why would you two be aloud to sleep in there but Goten wasn't?"

"Oh... right... he he." Videl's head dropped down.

Chi Chi walked to her and gave her a hug. "No worries Videl." Videl looked up. "Come on, help me cook breakfast."

Videl smiled. "Sure!"

A few hours passed, Videl, Bardock, Goten and Chi Chi were in the living room. The door flew open with Goku and Gohan walking in. They were soaked, and Gohan's clothing was ripped up.

Videl and Chi Chi gasped.

"Gohan," Said Chi Chi, "What happened to you, you look like hell."

"Wow, I guess that was some race." Said Videl.

"Yup," Said Goku, "He chased me around the mountains, through rivers and lakes, all around cities, we went all over the world.

Gohan coughed. "Yeah, we were soaked, tired, and then Vegeta came out of no where and attacked me."

"Why would he do something like that?" Asked Chi Chi.

"Because of the 'party,' Chi Chi" Said Goku in a whisper. "Vegeta sensed, it was his congratulations, and, in Vegeta's words, 'thanks for keeping me up all night, kid' thing."

"Dad! Enough!" Snapped Gohan.

"Gosh, he was that angry?" Said Videl.

"Vegeta is a spaz case anyway!" Snapped Gohan. He then relaxed and sighed. "I'm sorry Mom, I kept it from you, and..."

"Gohan..." Said Chi Chi, "It's fine, I'm not mad, you're growing up, and you need to learn."

"Riiight... I understand." _Dad's right, mom is acting quite strange lately._ Gohan yawned and went into the bathroom to clean up, then he joined his family in the living room. They were all sitting around talking.

"Oh, hold on." Said Videl, "Everyone come outside for a minute." Everyone looked at each other strangely and then went outside. Once outside, Videl looked at the group behind her and spoke. "Okay, I'm not sure how this is going to work," Said Videl, "But, I want to try."

Goku smiled. "What'cha got for us?"

"You'll see." Said Videl. _Alright, hope it works again._ Videl gathered energy, it was more natural now that her saiyan side had been unleashed. Her body then flashed, causing a light to surround them, then when the light disappeared, Videl was standing upright, her hair had a reddish tint, and had the same aura surround her like she did when Cooler got her royally pissed off the day before. The differences were, she wasn't royally pissed off, and her eyes didn't go all white.

The group just stared in shock. Gohan was lost. "How... did you..."

Goku was smiling. "So, I guess I was wrong... You can control it now."

"Sort of." Said Videl. "I snuck out of bed this morning because I had some odd feeling, it was like a voice telling me to go outside. So I went, then i felt this surge of power, and then... this happened."

"Ten Minutes." Said Goku. Videl nodded. "You can only sustain this form for ten minutes. It's always going to be that way."

Videl lowered her power back to normal, causing the aura to go away. "Yeah, so what would you say about it?"

"I would call it Super Saiyan, but there are some factors missing." Goku took a breath. Then began. "First of all, your hair doesn't turn blond like ours does, your eyes stay the same, and your power level is only three quarters of what a Super Saiyan's power should be at."

"Oh, I see." Said Videl with a sigh.

"Don't sweat it, train enough, and you'll bring that power level up, I'll just call it Super Videl!" Videl looked at Goku sheepishly. Bardock coughed and mumbled to himself. "You're a tough girl Videl, and besides." Goku slapped Gohan on the back. "I'm going to need someone to keep him in line."

Gohan looked at his father. "Keep me in line? What about you?"

"Gohan... That's what I am for." Chi Chi said smiling with her eyes closed. "Women always win Gohan."

Gohan sighed. "Damn... well, I'm glad I know now then, I don't want to get hit with a frying pan."

Goku began talking with his mouth full. "Ya know... I'd be careful *Munch Munch Munch* Those girls man, they're tough, *Munch munch Munch Swallow*"

"Dad?" Said Gohan. "Where on Earth did you get that roast beef?"

Goku smiled. "Super Speed Gohan, in and out of the house like that." Goku winked.

"Weirdo." Said Gohan.

"Time to go back insi whoa!" Goku tripped over Chi Chi's leg and smashed into the ground. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Oh, I don't know," Said Chi Chi, "Maybe because you just ate tonight's main course for dinner."

"Oh," Said Goku, "Sorry."

The group laughed together then went back inside, Goku didn't follow though, he instead left. Everyone was in the living room, and Goku returned with the biggest fish he had ever caught. "Well, I Found more food!" Yelled Goku. The fish hardly fit through the door. They all laughed when Goku fell while trying to get it in. Gohan cheered up, he felt happy, he had his dream girl, and his family. Peace had found it's way back to the world, and Gohan felt that no one could take it away.

**Two Weeks Later:**

Gohan and Videl had been enjoying their time together. After Videl went home, Gohan would go over and see her each day, be it for a long time, or just a little while. Gohan had gotten over the fact that his mother knew about the 'party', and was no longer angry with his father for slipping up and letting her know. He just kept flying around. Today, he was wearing one of his father's G.I, and his hair had grown out some, two locks of hair hung down in his face rather than one. A disturbance was taking place that day however, a bank robbery, nothing Gohan couldn't handle.

"Hey, I said Give me the Money!" Yelled a tall man. He was wearing a mask, an olive drab military uniform, and wielded an M4.

The banker was scared out of his mind, he quickly gathered up the money.

A tall man with a metal face approached the tall masked man. "Are we finished here?"

"Yes, he just handed me the bag, this should be great, we..." The ground shook, the men looked outside, all of their men had been knocked out due to a small explosion.

They both ran outside. They looked around, freaking out. Both yelling at the men, but they got no response. Then, two shadows covered the them. They looked up to the roof of the building across the street. On the roof, two figures stood. Gohan and Videl.

The men got irritated. "How could you have taken all of these men out, it's not possible!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but yes it is." Said Gohan in a stern voice, his tail floating around behind him.

"Gohan, why aren't we in our Saiyaman outfits?" Said Videl quietly.

"No need for them anymore, let's just clean up this mess and get out of here."

They both looked down at the two crooks. The crooks smirked. The masked man yelled. "Hey, what'cha gonna do about it kid!"

Gohan and Videl nodded at each other. They both yelled. "This!" Then a flash of light consumed them. Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan, his hair was longer, so it look on a resemblance to his father's Super Saiyan look. Videl had powered up to her 'Super Videl' state, as named by Goku two weeks prior. Gohan pulled a red head band out of his pocket and put it on his head. His outfit displayed respect for his Father, Goku, and his Grand Father, Bardock. Then the duo flew down to the road together, each taking their selected opponents.

Gohan took on the Metal Faced man, the fought quite a battle. The Metal Faced man was fast and strong, but Gohan gained the advantage quickly, due to his opponents lack of power. Gohan and the man fought with quick punches and kicks. The man pushed Gohan back and pulled out a gun, Gohan smirked and pointed his hand out forward. He charged a small ki blast and fired it at the metal man. The blast knocked him out cold, then Gohan tied him up and hung him from the stop light.

Videl was lightning fast, she was toying with the tall masked man. She had appeared to run around the man at least ten time in a square, but she had actually went around 100 times, causing the Aura to linger, looking like a fire around the man. The man was very confused, but didn't need to worry about that anymore. He found himself eating a fist to the face from Videl, which knocked him clean out. He too was hung from the stop light. Both criminals would be picked up by police later on.

Gohan and Videl powered down and took off. They flew to a cliff just outside of the city. Once at the cliff, they sat down looking out on the city. Gohan took off the head band and put it back in his pocket. They sat next to each other, Videl had her tail around Gohan, and Gohan had his around her.

"Gohan?" Said Videl.

"Yes?" Said Gohan.

Videl leaned into his side. "Forever?" Said Videl.

A simple word that Gohan agreed with. "Yes Videl, forever."

"Hey, last week, you said you were going to visit Vegeta?" Said Videl.

Gohan laughed. "Yeah, I paid him a little visit."

"What did you guys do?" Said Videl with curiosity.

"I simply did to him what he did to me." Said Gohan. "Blasted him out of the sky when he was training with Trunks. Trunks laughed his ass off. It was great."

"Was Vegeta mad?"

"No, he said he had expected it, Saiyans tend to get each other back." Gohan turned to Videl. "Well, lets just enjoy life together.

"Hmm..." Said Videl.

"We won't live forever, we have to live how we want to live now, because once we go, we're gone." Gohan sighed. "I just want you to know, I love you, and always will, and that's how I want to live."

Videl smiled. "I love you too Gohan." Gohan leaned into Videl for a kiss. Once their lips met, they locked, and didn't unlock, for about 20 seconds. Once they released, they laid down in the grass, looking up at the sky.

In a tree behind them, a tall boy, late teens, was leaning against the tree, wearing a black jacket with a white under shirt, faded blue jeans, long blond hair hanging down, and a black fedora. He had a pair of sun glasses on, when he looked up, he took the sun glasses off. He sighed and looked at the two. "Young love." Said the boy. He turned around.

Gohan sat up and looked at the tree, there was nothing there. "Did you hear something Videl?"

"No Gohan, I was almost asleep." Said Videl. "Get back down here." Videl grabbed Gohan and pulled him down, giving him a kiss. He then laid on the side of her and forgot about the noise, figuring it was just the wind.

But it wasn't wind. The final scene, the boy is walking away from the tree, what is visible behind him goes blurry, and he stops. Imagine him looking at you face to face with is hazel eyes and a smile. Then he speaks. "Till next time my friends." The boy then disappears, and the last thing seen is the tree, the cliff, Gohan and Videl asleep together, and a view of Satan City. The world is safe, life goes on.

**The Final Chapter of the Story has come to a close, stick around though the next chapter will contain a special note among other things. See ya!**


	26. Special Note

_**Chapter 26: Special Note.**_

**Warning: Spoiler Alert, Special Note, Woohoo!**

**First Order of Buisness: **

_**Hey everyone, So, to everyone who read the story, thanks so much. This story was my first attempt at writing on this webstie, or any for that matter. Thank you so much for your support. You guys are the best. :] :].**_

_**At the start, I didn't think it would turn out so well, but I guess you guys would say it was great. :]**_

_**I absolutely have to say thank you someone. His Screen Name on this website is Razamataz22, he is the man. It took one story of his to make my decision final. I said to myself, I said, "Self, You're creating a screen name, and writing an effing story!" So I did, and it's success among all of you has really made me happy. I feel great about it. So Thank you Razmataz, I do not know your real name, but that's okay xD.**_

_**Also, i've been told that I am an excellent writer by all of the English teachers I've had in the past few years. I am creative, and some of the things I write are very deep and meaningful, whether it be in story form, or song form. Funny, Sad, Happy, True, Fictional, ect. **_

_**I once again thank you all for your support, expect more to come.**_

**Second Order of Buisness:**

_**Yes there will be a sequel to this story, no worries.**_

**Third Order of Buisness:**

_**Alright, so I have had like four ideas floating around in my head while writing this story, and I got confused, I don't know what one I want to put to the test yet. Here is a warning. WARNING: *SPOILER ALERT!* You've been warned.**_

_**First: Okay so I never mentioned that I was/am sort of a Digimon fan, sort of kind of idk. Two people stand out to me in that show, they make me go, aww, (yes I am a guy, no I'm not gay/ no offense to the gay people out there, I think you're cool in your own way and I support you.) I was going to do one with them, possible crossover with DBZ, not too sure yet.**_

_**Second: I outlined the Sequel to this story already, and will work on that eventually.**_

_**Third: I love the Grand Theft Auto Video Game Series. I wanted to write a Fanfic for that, GTA IV. Some time in the furture of that time line. Soon.**_

_**Fourth: A DBZ story that features an Early Romance between Gohan and Videl, I mean early, like, 1 or 2 years after Cell Games Early, exactly.**_

_**Fifth: There is no fifth, I just wanted 5 of these cool number references, first, second, ect.**_

**Fourth Order of Buisness:**

_**I want you guys to help me pick out which Idea I should go with first. (See, "Third Order of Buisness.") Or, if you want me to try some other idea and see what I can do with it, that helps to. Send me a PM and let me know. Note: My thought processing, "Okay, so a Digimon/DBZ crossover with the foundation in my head would be crazy, The Grand Theft Auto one is got me hung up, Swords are great, The sequel is mapped out and ready, but still needs to be thought through more. Trunks should grow out his hair. The other DBZ story has me hung up as well. Swords are great." Just keep these random thoughts in mind. **_

**No More Business:**

**Once again, thank you, and good luck with your projects and what not, until next time. Keep in touch as well. :] PM me any time.**

**Ending Credits:**

**Song Playing, Breaking Benjamin, "Crawl" **

**Woo!**

**BTW:**** Unfortunately, I will not be home from Monday the 19th until Tuesday, the 27th, July 2010. Damn, I need a break. Haha.****  
**


End file.
